un nouveau prodige pour le seireitei
by ryo-saeba
Summary: voila une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment et qui m'empêchait de me concentré sur ma fic de one piece j'espère que vous l'apprécierez
1. Chapter 1

**Un nouveau prodige pour le Sereitei**

Alors voila une autre fic sur Bleach cette fois j'avais pas mal d'idée et en plus j'ai déjà trouvé pas mal de truc pour continuer sans trop me casser la tête. Voila c'est tout bonne lecture.

P.S : les personnages de Bleach sont à Tite Kubo (c'est dommage mais bon), les autres seront à moi.

**Un gars plutôt effrayant**

Se jour la, Kuchiki Rukia patrouillait dans le 80e district Est du rukongai, en effet il s'était produit plusieurs incidents grave le commandant en chef Yamamoto Genryuusai avait chargé la treizième division d'enquêter la dessus, et comme a chaque fois les missions ennuyeuse était pour elle, elle se doutait que les incidents en question était juste des bagarre d'ivrognes et que pour sa Ukitake taicho aurait pu envoyer quelqu'un d'autre, mais non c'était pour elle comme a chaque fois.

Alors qu'elle questionnait des passant elle vit trois hommes encerclant quelqu'un, mais elle n'arrivait pas a voir qui, elle allait dégainer son zanpakuto dans le but d'aider le malheureux, quand un grand reiatsu se dégagea de la personne qui était au centre du cercle, cela ne dura que quelque seconde car l'instant d'après les trois hommes gisait a terre, leurs sang coulant d'horrible blessure.

Alors qu'elle se rapprochait pour voir se qui c'était passer et surtout qui était le propriétaire de se reiatsu, elle vit un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, avec des cheveux mi-long brun attaché en queue de cheval, de yeux gris métallique et aussi grand que Byakuya. La première chose qu'elle pensa fut qu'il était particulièrement mignon mais l'instant d'après elle remarqua qu'il tenait un vieux sabre à la lame éméché et couverte de sang frais. Aussitôt elle dégaina son zanpakuto et se mit en garde face à cet homme.

- on se calme, dit alors l'inconnu, j'aimerai ne pas avoir a te tuer.

- Et pour quelle raison, questionna Rukia.

- Et bien parce que je ne peux pas faire de mal a une fille, c'est un des rares trucs que j'ai retenu de mon enfance.

- Qui est tu ? continua Rukia sans baisser sa garde.

- Moi je suis Jack Wing.

- Pourquoi as-tu tué ses hommes ?

- Pour m'amuser. Sa passe le temps et de toute façon y'a que sa a faire de le 80e district c'est tuer ou être tuer.

- Est-ce toi le propriétaire de se reiatsu ?

- Reiatsu ? ah, tu parle de cette force bizarre que j'ai utilisé tout a l'heure ?

- Oui, comment fait tu pour le contrôler ?

- Je sais pas, c'est instinctif, et puis je n'étais pas encore au maximum sinon ils auraient prit peur.

Devant les réponses que lui faisait se Jack Wing, Rukia était de plus en plus méfiante, non seulement le reiatsu qu'elle avait sentis était du niveau d'un troisième siège mais en plus il disait que se n'était pas son maximum.

- ohé pourquoi toute ses question au fait, lui demanda Jack Wing.

- Il y'a eu plusieurs incidents par ici depuis quelque temps en es-tu la cause ?

- Ouai, c'est moi je m'ennuyais ferme et j'en avais marre de rien faire alors voila.

- Bien tu vas devoir venir avec moi le commandant Yamamoto voudra te rencontrer.

- Pourquoi vous aller m'exécuter pour quelques ordures que j'ai éliminées ?

- Non, je pense qu'il voudra savoir pourquoi tu a un si grand reiatsu.

- Bah, vu que c'est sa ou continuer à jouer avec des déchets, je viens.

- Bien mais laisse cet épée.

- Quoi sa ? c'est pas a moi mais j'avais cassé mes armes y'a pas longtemps alors je les ai remplacé.

Et sans plus de cérémonie il balança le vieux sabre derrière lui comme si c'était un vulgaire chiffon et suivi Rukia.

- une question la naine, demanda Jack, c'est quoi ton nom ?

- je ne te permets pas de m'appeler la naine.

- Ouai bon alors c'est quoi ?

- Kuchiki Rukia.

- Sans rire sa crains un max, la naine t'ira mieux.

Sentant qu'il était inutile de continuer la dessus et que surtout elle risquait de l'énerver Rukia préféra changer de sujet.

- comment est tu arriver ici ?

- j'y suis née, mes parent son mort y'a quelque mois tuer par des déchets de se district.

- Désolé.

- Hein, de quoi ? ils sont mort sa arrive a tout le monde.

- Donc comment se fait-il que tu es survécu et tes parent non ?

- Car je suis puissant, tu l'a bien vu non personne ne peut me tuer ici.

- C'est étrange.

- Quoi donc ?

- Il arrive que des gens du rukongai soient dotés de reiatsu mais a un tel niveau.

- Apparemment je suis une exception, c'est tout.

- Peut-être maintenant tais-toi, je réfléchis.

- A vos ordres la naine.

Rukia ne releva pas la remarque ironique et réfléchissait, en fait il y'avait bien eu une autre personne avec un reiatsu énorme née au rukongai, c'était Zaraki Kenpachi mais il valait mieux qu'il n'en sache rien sinon il se serait fait des illusions sur sa propre puissance.

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait ils arrivèrent en vu du Sereitei.

- waouh ! s'exclama Jack, c'est cent fois mieux que le rukongai cette endroit.

- C'est le Sereitei tache de ne pas attiré l'attention de la onzième division, avec le reiatsu que tu as, car il aurait vite fais de te défier dans un combat a mort.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de division ?

Rukia soupira sa promettait d'être long a expliquer.

- il existe treize division ici chacune commandé par un capitaine, chaque division a ses propre spécialité, la onzième est connu pour être la plus violente ils sont spécialiser dans le combat et leurs capitaine a une puissance monumental il ne faut pas que tu te trouve sur son chemin et qu'il sente ta puissance sinon je ne donne pas chère de ta peau.

- Il est si fort que sa, demanda-t-il avec un sourire qui ne laissait présager rien de bon.

- Je te déconseille de chercher à le défier tu n'as pas d'arme suffisamment solide pour l'affronter

- Ok ok, c'était juste une idée.

- Nous allons a la première division celle du commandant Yamamoto c'est l'heure d'une réunion journalière de capitaine sa tombe plutôt bien.

Alors qu'ils présentaient devant les garde et que l'un d'eux alla les annoncer Rukia se demandait comment réagirait les capitaines devant cet homme. Quelque seconde plus tard les gardes les firent entrèrent.

- Yamamoto so-taicho, commença Rukia, je vous emmène celui qui a causé les troubles au Sereitei.

- Bien, mais pourquoi n'est-il pas entraver ?

- C'est que…

- Entraver le immédiatement Kuchiki Rukia !

- Oui, so-taicho.

Et elle se tourna vers Jack et lui dit :

- désole, c'est un ordre direct.

- Hum, de quoi ?

- Bakudo numéro 01 saï.

- Qu'est ce que…, commença Jack

Il venait de se retrouver avec les bras maintenu dans le dos par une force invisible.

- ohé la naine c'est pas sympa de faire sa.

- Taisez, intervint Yamamoto, vous aller être juger pour vos crime.

- Et puis quoi encore, essayer de m'arrêter pour voir.

- Vu que t'es enchainé c'est pas bien difficile, lança Kenpachi ironiquement.

- Ah ouai je suis enchainer, eh bin regarde sa.

- Et il libera son reiatsu le lien qui le retenait se brisèrent et il se retrouva libre de ses mouvement.

- idiot je t'avais dit de te tenir tranquille, s'exclama Rukia.

- Kuchiki Rukia, coupa Yamamoto, pourquoi ne pas avoir précisé que cet individu avait une telle puissance.

- Tu ne lui a pas vraiment laisser le temps, le vieux, intervint Jack.

- C'est intéressant sa, dit Kenpachi, sa te tente un combat.

- Zaraki taicho, coupa de nouveau Yamamoto, nous verrons plus tard pour vos amusement barbare.

- Hein, fait chier pour une fois qu'on attrape quelqu'un d'intéressant.

- Toi quel est ton nom, dit Yamamoto.

- Moi, je m'appelle Wing. Jack Wing

- Eh bien Jack Wing ou a tu eu une tel puissance ?

- A ma naissance, idiot.

- Montrez plus de respect jeune présomptueux, intervint Byakuya, car même si tu as assez de puissance pour briser le Bakudo de Rukia, sa ne sera pas pareil avec le mien.

- Et à qui ai-je l'honneur

- Kuchiki Byakuya, capitaine de la sixième division.

- Tient t'es de la famille a la naine.

- Se n'est pas le sujet, repris Yamamoto.

- J'ai une question, le coupa Jack, on m'a dit qu'il y'avait treize division avec un capitaine a la tête de chacune d'entre elle, or je n'en compte que dix qu'est ce que vous avez fait des trois autres.

- Les trois capitaines manquant on déserté et son maintenant des ennemis de la soul society. Maintenant que vous êtes renseigner pouvons nous poursuivre ?

- Pas envie demander a la naine, je lui est déjà tout raconter.

- Si vous permettez so-taicho dono, je vais tout expliquer, dit Rukia qui sentait que la situation allais dégénérer.

- Allez-y, lui répondit Yamamoto.

Et Rukia racontât tout se qui s'était passé et se qu'elle savait de Jack.

- hum c'est intéressant, dit Kurotsuchi, je pense que quelque expérience sur se corps pourrait nous permettre d'en savoir un petit peu plus.

- Allons, Kurotsuchi taicho, intervint Unohana, on obtiendrai surement plus en demandent gentiment.

- Oh mais je n'avais pas remarqué pareil beauté dans cette assemblé, dit jack, comment vous appeler vous ?

- Je m'appelle Unohana Retsu, et apparemment vous n'êtes pas si malpolis que vous voulez le faire croire.

- Dison juste que je respect suffisamment les femmes et encore plus si elle sont aussi magnifique que vous.

- Cela suffit, intervint Yamamoto, jack Wing vous n'êtes pas ici pour jouer au joli cœur.

- Très bien ; dite le vieux est ce que j'ai les qualités requise pour être capitaine ?

- Non, vous n'avez pas de zampakuto, et nous ne savons pas quelle est votre puissance réelle, alors nous ferons passer plusieurs test et vous essaierez d'entendre la voix de votre zampakuto et nous verrons pour la suite mais je ne pense pas qu'un irresponsable comme vous deviendra capitaine.

- Ah alors je peux devenir shinigami, je serai dans quelle division ?

- Nous verrons cela plus tard, pour l'instant la réunion est terminer. Ukitake Taicho vous êtes en charge du prisonnier jusqu'a demain et voyer si il a des aptitudes pour le kido.

-Manquerait plus que nous ayons un deuxième idiot comptant sur sa puissance uniquement, persiffla Kurotsuchi.

-Sa veut dire quoi sa scientifique a la manque, répliqua Kenpachi.

- Simplement que nous n'avons pas besoin d'un deuxieme comme toi, espèce de barbare dégénéré.

- Tu cherche la bagarre ou quoi, s'exclama Kenpachi.

- Dis donc gros laid, intervint Jack, sa te dirai de fermer ta gueule, à moins que tu préfère que je te la fasse boucler moi-même ?

- Sa ne te concerne en rien petit inconscient, répliqua Kurotsuchi.

- J'ai toujours compté sur la puissance brute et sa marche très bien alors ferme la, sale emmerdeur.

- Ahaha, bien dit, s'exclama Kenpachi, tu me plais de plus en plus un combat contre toi devient vraiment urgent.

- J'y penserai.

- Cesser ses enfantillage et sorte d'ici, cria alors Yamamoto.

Pendant que tous les capitaines rejoignait leur division respective, Kurotsuchi s'éloignait en grommelant, Unohana en pensant qu'un peu de sang neuf ne ferai pas de mal au Sereitei et que Ukitake s'éloignait avec Jack, Kyoraku les rejoignit.

- salut, dit-il à Jack, je suis le capitaine de la huitième division Kyoraku Shunsui.

- Enchanter mec.

- Eh bien on peut dire que t'es bizarre, moi-même je suis très galant et j'aime beaucoup les femmes, mais je ne me risquerait pas faire la cour a Unohana.

- Et pourquoi pas ? elle est très mignonne pourtant.

- Ce n'est pas le problème, disons qu'elle peut-être effrayante quand elle le veut.

- Si c'est que sa, c'est pas grave.

- Bon jack, les coupa Ukitake, je vais essayer de t'enseigner le kido et a détecter la présence de ton zampakuto, demain sa te va ?

- No soucy, mon gars.

- Bon je vous laisse, dit Kyoraku, sinon Nanao-chan va encore m'engueuler.

- Qui est cette Nanao, demanda Jack à Ukitake.

- Sa lieutenant, elle a mauvais caractère quand Shunsui fais des bêtises.

- Ah. bon sinon on commence par quoi ?

- Une fois rentré à la division j'essaierai de t'enseigner le kido ou du moins la base.

- Ok dac, c'est partis… et pour mon zampakuto ?

- Nous verrons plus tard ne t'inquiète pas.

Et il se dirigèrent vers les quartiers de la treizième division, jack était presser d'avoir son zampakuto, le reste de la journée promettait d'être intéressante.

* * *

Bon voila la fin du premier chapitre de ma fic de Bleach j'espère que sa vous a plus. En se qui concerne ma fic sur one piece je ne l'ai pas oublié. Mais j'avais des idées pour celle la de fic et sa m'empêchait de me concentré sur celle de one piece. Aller a la prochaine.


	2. Chapter 2

Voila le second chapitre, je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaire sur le premier chapitre, désolé s'il reste encore des fautes et bonne lecture**  
**

* * *

**Apprentissage et premier vrais combat**

Alors qu'ils arrivaient a la treizième division Santaro et Kiyone débarquèrent d'on ne sait ou, en étant sobre, pour une fois et pressèrent leurs capitaine de question.

- qui est cet homme taicho ? disait Kiyone

- c'est un nouveau shinigami ? continuait Santaro

- un prisonnier ?

- non un criminel plutôt ?

Jack commençait en avoir marre de ces deux abrutis et Ukitake sentait que celui-ci s'énervait et que son reiatsu risquait d'exploser et de mettre a terre ses deux subordonné qui continuait leur question.

- sa suffit, les coupa Ukitake, cet homme s'appelle Jack Wing et c'est une recrue potentiel pour aucune division précise pour le moment, mais il a un potentiel qui lui permettrait de vite monter les échelons. Maintenant que votre curiosité est satisfaite retournera votre travail je vous prie.

- Mais taicho qu'aller vous faire avec lui ? demandèrent les deux officiers en même temps.

- Je vais juste voir s'il est capable d'utiliser le kido et aussi lui apprendre à écouter son zampakuto. Maintenant retourner travailler.

- Mais taicho… commencèrent les deux compères.

- Putain mais vous êtes vraiment chiant, craqua Jack, votre capitaine vous a ordonné de dégager, alors bouger.

En prononça la dernière phrase Jack laissa échapper un énorme reiatsu qui fit battre en retraite Santaro et Kiyone, cependant Ukitake se tourna vers lui et le questionna :

- Tiens, commença-il, sa semble être plus puissant que celui que tu as utilisé tout a l'heure, je me trompe ?

- Non, répondit Jack, mais tout a l'heure je n'étais pas au maximum et la non plus mais ces deux crétins commençait à devenir soulant.

- C'est vrai qu'ils peuvent être embêtant, soupira Ukitake, mais quand on a besoin d'eux ils sont la, mais bon allons voir se que tu vaux au kido et apres je te montrerais comment faire ressortir ton âme de shinigami et le zampakuto avec.

- Ok dac, let's go.

Ukitake le conduisit alors au terrain d'entrainement de la treizième division, tandis que Santaro et Kiyone les suivait de loin au grand dam de Jack qui les avait repéré depuis le début.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent il y'avait qu'une douzaine de shinigami qui s'exerçait soit au combat soit au kido, Ukitake emmena Jack du coté de ceux qui s'entrainait au kido.

- bien, commença Ukitake, écoute l'incantation de Rukia et essaie de l'imiter

En effet rukia se tenait juste à coté d'eux et contente que son capitaine la prenne comme modèle pour l'entrainement de jack elle se lança dans le sort hado numéro 31.

- hado no san-juu-ichi, finis-t-elle par dire, shaka ho.

La boule d'énergie fila droit vers la cible et la toucha au centre, ce qui mis Rukia d'encore meilleurs humeurs si c'était possible.

- on est obliger de dire la formule entière, demanda alors Jack.

- Non, Répondit Rukia, mais sa donne plus de résultat, pourquoi ?

- Je l'ai pas retenu.

- Eh bien essaye sans, intervint Ukitake, tu as juste a concentrer du reiatsu vers tes main et lancer le sort.

- Très bien, j'y go, s'exclama Jack, hado no san-juu-ichi shaka ho.

Alors qu'une boule d'énergie se formait devant les mains tendue mais le truc est qu'elle grossissait de plus en plus et finis par exploser avant qu'elle ne soit lancer.

- eh bien, soupira Ukitake, c'était sacrement puissant pour un hado utiliser sans la formule. Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir lancer ?

- j'y arrivais pas, répondit Jack encore fumant a cause de l'explosion.

- Pour sa tu avais juste a la laisser partir en arrêtant d'envoyer du reiatsu.

- Ok c'est reparti !!

Et il se remit en position et se concentra tandis que Rukia et Ukitake s'éloignait, on ne sait jamais une fois mais pas deux, et puis Jack lança :

- Hado no san-juu-ichi shaka ho.

Et cette fois la boule d'énergie plus grosse que la précédente parties vers une cible et la pulvérisa.

- et bien, s'exclama Ukitake, tu as du talent je ne pensais pas te voir réussir aussi vite.

- Il y'en aurait pas une autre plus concentré en un seule point ? questionna Jack.

- Il y'a bien le hado numéro 4, byakurai, répondit Ukitake.

- Ah alors j'essaye celle la, dit Jack, hado no yon byakurai

Et sans effort apparent de la part de Jack un éclair blanc fusa mais pas du coté des cibles mais finis sa course dans un buisson ou deux cries de peur résonna et que Santaro et Kiyone sortait a tout allure.

- taicho, s'exclama Kiyone, il a voulu nous tuer.

- Je n'aime pas être espionné.

- Allons on se calme, dit Ukitake, il vous a manqué exprès j'en suis sur.

- Non juste mauvaise trajectoire, quand on tire sans regarder la cible.

- Vous voyer taicho, hurla Santaro, il voulait nous tuer, je vais lui apprendre moi.

Et sans prévenir il dégaina son zampakuto et fonça sur Jack qui sans para sans difficulté avec un zampakuto.

- mon zampakuto, s'écria Rukia.

- Excuse, répondit jack c'est le plus prés qui y'avait, puis en se tournant vers Santaro, et toi si tu veux te battre prépare toi à mourir ou alors range ton joujou.

- Santaro, intervint Ukitake, range sa, vous n'aviez aucun droit de nous espionner et encore moins de désobéir a un ordre direct.

- Mais taicho… commença Kiyone.

- Maintenant, coupa Ukitake, retourné travailler sur le champ.

Ils tournèrent les talons et retournèrent travailler, puis Ukitake se tourna vers Jack qui rendait son zampakuto à Rukia en s'excusant.

- Jack, dit-il, pourquoi avoir proposé un duel a mort a mon subordonner.

- Par ce que je savais qu'il allait refuser c'est tout.

- Et aussi pourquoi prit le zampakuto de Rukia, tu aurais pus faire apparaître le tien.

- Ouai mais tu m'as pas expliqué comment le faire Ukitake-san.

- C'est vrai, bon on va essayer le sokatsui maintenant.

- On pourrai pas passer directement au zampakuto car c'est pas le tout mais c'est pas marrant comme truc, sa vaut pas un bon combat.

- Bon comme tu veux de toute façon j'ai vu que tu peux t'en servir. Bon alors pour il va falloir que tu sonde le fond de ton cœur pour trouver la présence de ton zampakuto et il devrait te parler et te dire son nom et la façon d'utiliser son pouvoir.

- Et comment je fais pour sonder mon cœur ?

- Ah sa il faut faire le vide dans ton esprit et essayer de rentrer en toi-même.

- Bien je vais essayer.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur son intérieur, presque aussitôt il se retrouva dans une forêt inondé par la brume et balayer par les vents. Tout d'abord il ne perçut rien mais il se retourna et aperçut une ombre au travers de la brume qui se rapprochait, il put alors voir a quoi ressemblait, il avait la peau bleu foncer, des cheveux long et blanc, des yeux rouge, il etait torse nu et portais le bas d'une armure de samouraï rouge sombre.

- eh bien, dit l'apparition, il était temps j'ai failli mourir d'ennui toute ses années à t'attendre.

- Excuse moi mais est tu l'âme de mon zampakuto ? dit Jack.

- Oui je suis ……

- Pardon ? qui est tu ?

- Je suis kirikaze.

- Kirikaze hein. Eh bien sa explique l'ambiance magnifique qu'il y'a ici.

- Se monde est battis dans ton cœur c'est le reflet de ton âme a toi.

- D'accord, et comment puis-je utiliser ton pouvoir.

- Ah nous y voila, pourquoi veux-tu mon pouvoir ?

- Eh bien pour me battre encore mieux, avec de puissance et surtout avec quelqu'un qui soit comme moi.

- Tu veux dire comme un abruti qui ne réfléchit pas.

- Non plutôt comme un abrutis qui aime les combat a mort et la vu du sang.

- Et bien on se ressemble beaucoup finalement. très bien écoute bien je le dirai qu'une seule fois, es-tu prêt a l'entendre ?

- Oui bien sur, vas-y.

- Et bien pour m'invoquer tu devras dire « kiri no naka wo korosu*» et tu rajoute mon nom à la fin de cette phrase pour utiliser mon shikai.

- Ok dac mec.

- Maintenant laisse moi je veux être seul pour voir si tu mérite vraiment mes pouvoir.

- Très bien à plus tard.

Et sans s'en rendre compte Jack se retrouva dans son corps.

- Eh bien on dirait que c'est réussi, constata Ukitake.

- En effet Jack était habiller de la même manière qu'un shinigami et il tenait a la main un sabre a la poigné rouge sang, tandis que le fourreau était a son coté lui aussi rouge sang mais avec des zébrures noir.

- cool, dit Jack, ca sa claque.

- Bon si on essayait voir se que sa donne en combat et peut-être pourra tu libérer ton shikai.

- Pourquoi peut-être ?

- Sa dépend en général faut quelque jours d'entrainement pour y parvenir.

- Bah on verra, qui est mon adversaire.

Il se tourna vers Rukia qui refusa d'un signe de tête elle avait vu se qu'il valait avec une simple épée, alors maintenant avec un zampakuto a lui sa devrai être dix fois pire. Ukitake qui avait prévu ceci dit :

- j'ai fais venir quelqu'un de la onzième division il c'est gentiment porter volontaire pour t'affronter.

- Qui c'est ? demanda Jack

- Tiens le voila justement.

- Il se retourna et vit un chauve s'avancer vers lui suivit d'un gars à l'allure efféminé avec des plumes devant l'œil.

- je te présente Madarame Ikkaku, dit alors Ukitake

- Ukitake taicho, s'exclama Ikkaku, qui est mon adversaire ?

- C'est moi, répondit Jack à la place d'Ukitake.

- Ah tu es le gars qui vient du Sereitei, dit Yumichika.

- Oui et en quoi est-ce important le gay, lui balança Jack.

- Le gay, s'énerva Yumichika.

- Ahahaha, c'est énorme sa, s'exclama Ikkaku, il te connaît pas mais il te rabaisse déjà.

- Ferme la ikkaku, s'écria yumichika, et toi, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Jack, je suis Ayasegawa Yumichika tache de t'en souvenir sinon je te tue.

- Ah ouai si j'avais pas un combat prévu contre Ikkaku, je te ferai ta fête.

- Bon on se calme, intervint Ukitake, Ikkaku et Jack mettez vous en place et préparer vous Ikkaku bat toi avec tout se que tu as pour voir si il peut libérer son shikai.

- Bien Ukitake taicho. Grandis hozukimaru, s'exclama-t-il.

- Aussitôt son sabre et son fourreau fusionnaient et se transformèrent en lance.

- jolie, apprécia Jack, je vais voir si je peux rivaliser juste avec mon sabre normale

- comme tu veux, c'est parti.

Aussitôt le combat s'engagea, alors qu'Ikkaku fonçait sur Jack, se dernier se déporta et abatis son sabre sur l'arme qui se scinda en trois pour se replier en direction de Jack qui se fit légèrement blesser au torse.

- eh bien, dit Ikkaku, peu de personne aurait évité se coup direct au visage

- je vois, répondis Jack, je pense que je ne gagnerais pas avec juste un sabre contre un shikai.

- Il y'a de grande chance, le seul a l'avoir fait est Zaraki Kenpachi capitaine de la onzième division. Faut dire, ajouta ikkaku, qu'il a battu un capitaine usant de son bankai.

- Je n'ai aucune idée de se qu'est le bankai, mais pour l'instant je vais changer de tactique.

Jack se concentra alors sur son sabre et se remémora sa conversation avec Kirikaze.

- kiri no naka wo korosu*, dit-il finalement, Kirikaze.

Aussitôt son sabre se changeait en vent et dans ses mains apparut une paire de tonfas, mais a la place des embouts ronds pour frapper sans tuer, il y avait des lames effilé prête à boire le sang de son adversaire, c'est alors qu'il entendit une voix dans sa tête.

- eh bien tu as réussi a m'appeler finalement, je te prête volontiers mes pouvoir, tu as a ta disposition trois types d'attaque a distance en dehors de celle que tu peux effectuer au corps a corps, la première tu as juste a dire « kamaitachi » en faisant un mouvement avec l'un ou l'autre de tes tonfas tranchant, la seconde est le « sukōru » qui te permet d'invoquer une bourrasque pour te protéger d'attaque utilisant des projectile et enfin la troisième et le « tatsumaki » utilise la contre plusieurs ennemie pour un maximum de dégât, alors maintenait finis se combat en beauté et trouvons une division digne de nous.

- Très bien Kirikaze, c'est repartis Ikkaku.

Aussitôt il attaqua et se fut beaucoup plus difficile pour Ikkaku de riposter car Jack enchainait les attaque a une vitesse hors norme tandis que son reiatsu augmentais. A un moment Ikkaku rompis le contact et s'éloignât pour reprendre son souffle. Il entendit :

- kamaitachi

Il discerna un mouvement de la part de jack tandis qu'une lame d'air fusait droit vers tète qu'il réussi à dévier. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à riposter, Ukitake s'interposa.

- bien sa suffit pour aujourd'hui, dit-il.

- Mais on commence juste à peine, s'indigna Jack.

- Ouai Ukitake taicho, continua Ikkaku, sa devenait tout juste intéressant.

- Le but de cet entrainement était d'aider Jack à libérer son shikai et non pas de vous envoyer a la quatrième division. Maintenant Ikkaku tu peux retourner a tes occupations habituel sans toutefois chercher à défier Jack une nouvelle fois, je tiens a la présenter en un seul morceau demain lors de la réunion des capitaines pour savoir dans qu'elle division il ira.

- Très bien, allons y Yumichika on va se trouver un truc à bouffer.

Pendant se temps Jack avait fait retourner son zampakuto en mode scellé et réfléchissait.

- eh bien, l'interrogea Ukitake, qu'a tu penser de se petit exercice ?

- sympathique, quoique trop court, mais bon a part sa c'est quoi le bankai ?

- le bankai est la forme ultime d'un zampakuto mais il est encore trop tôt pour toi de l'apprendre nous verrons si tu en as les capacités une fois que tu auras été accepte dans une division et suivant comment tu t'en sors.

- Bien.

- Parfait maintenant que c'est régler, allons voir si nous pouvons manger quelque part.

- Oh c'est une bonne idée sa, intervint une voix.

Ils se retournèrent et virent Kyoraku qui s'avançait dans leur direction.

- tiens Kyoraku, dit Ukitake, qu'est ce que tu viens faire par ici ?

- eh bien je venais voir l'entrainement de Jack, mais apparemment je suis en retard. Bon je connais un endroit parfait pour aller manger venez je vous invite.

- Ok allons-y, s'exclama Jack.

Et Kyoraku les conduisit dans le restaurant ou il déjeunait d'ordinaire quand il voulait boire tranquille. Pendant que Jack regardait autours de lui, Ukitake s'adressa discrètement à Kyoraku.

- j'espère que tu n'a pas l'intention de le faire boire, lui dit-il.

- Bin peut-être un peu.

- Je ne préférerai pas, j'aimerai qu'il soit en bonne condition demain.

- Aller quoi un petit vers sa fait pas de mal.

- Non, Kyoraku on verra sa quand il aura une division.

- Bon, on verra comment sa se passe.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient au restaurant et qu'une serveuse conduisait Kyoraku a sa place habituelle c'est-à-dire une petite salle privé, histoire d'être vraiment peinard.

- un menu du jour pour chacun, commanda Kyoraku.

- Et une bouteille de saké, compléta Jack.

- Mais…, commença Ukitake qui laissa aussitôt tombé quand il vit le sourire de Kyoraku, qui ajouta.

- Plutôt deux, sa sera mieux.

Tandis que la serveuse allait chercher la commande Ukitake se demandait comment il allait s'en sortir avec Jack si comme Kyoraku il se soulait a la moindre occasion. Lorsque la serveuse revint avec la commande, la discutions tournait autour de l'entrainement de jack.

- donc il a réussi à maitriser son Shikai sans vraiment forcer, disait Kyoraku.

- Effectivement, dit Ukitake, mais apparemment ce n'est pas au point sinon il l'aurait utilisé des le début du combat.

- Je voulais juste savoir se que valait le sabres, rétorqua Jack piqué au vif, j'aurai très bien pus libérer kirikaze des le début.

- Ah alors ton zampakuto s'appelle kirikaze, interrompit Kyoraku, si je ne me trompe pas on n'a vu que trois zampakuto de type vent.

- Ah bon et qui sont les deux autres ? questionna jack.

- Et bien il y'a Hisagi Shyuuhei le lieutenant de la neuvième division, répondit Kyoraku, et Mugurama Kensei un ancien capitaine. Je pense qu'avec toi vous êtes les seuls à avoir un zampakuto en rapport avec le vent, quoique pour Hisagi on ne sait pas grand-chose vu qu'il ne libère pratiquement jamais son zampakuto.

- Il est si fort que sa, demanda Jack.

- Disont plutôt, commença Ukitake qui cherchait ses mots, qu'il n'aime pas son shikai car son zampakuto est fait pour faucher la vie de l'adversaire.

- Sa c'est cool, s'exclama alors Jack.

- Je ne sais pas sa dépend du point de vu je suppose.

- Bref ce n'est pas le tout mais sa refroidis, interrompis Kyoraku qui sentais venir le débat ennuyeux à mourir.

Ils commencèrent à manger tranquillement, Kyoraku et Jack avait déjà fini une bouteille de saké et essayait de convaincre Ukitake de boire avec eux quand l'incident se produisit.

Ils sentirent plusieurs reiatsu de hollows apparaître suivit d'un papillons de l'enfer.

- Au capitaine Ukitake Jyuushiro, disait la vois de Yamamoto Genryuusai, vous avez ordre d'emmener Jack Wing éliminer les menos grande apparut, je veux un rapport complet pour la réunion de demain, de ceci dépendra l'acceptation de Jack Wing en tant que shinigami.

- Eh bien ta première mission on dirait, dit Kyoraku a Jack.

- Apparemment si tu es suffisamment impressionnant tu pourras intégrer une division avec peut-être un siège, se qui ne serait pas impossible vu ta puissance.

- Fais chier, répondit jack, la soirée avait bien commencé.

- Apres sa nous rentrerons a la division il faut que tu sois un minimum présentable demain.

- Ouai bon allons-y, dit Jack puis il se tourna vers Kyoraku, merci pour le repas je revaudrai sa un de ses jours.

Et il se dirigea vers la porte mais se ravisa et revint vers la table, il saisit la bouteille de saké encore pleine et dit :

- a votre santé, et il la vida cul sec.

- Jack, s'écria Ukitake.

Mais Jack reposa la bouteille comme si de rien n'étais et repartis avec une démarche assuré, Ukitake soupira et le suivit en remerciant Kyoraku. Jack et Ukitake arrivèrent sur les lieu ou les menos grande était apparut, il y en avait une dizaine.

- des Gillian, dit Ukitake, tu vas t'en sortir.

- Vu leurs faible reiatsu sans problème, répondit Jack, et puis avec pareil public je ne peux que être bon.

Ukitake se retourna et vit tous les capitaine rassemblé derrière lui et attendais que Jack passe a l'action. Jack ne se fit pas attendre plus longtemps il dégaina et sans savoir si ils l'entendaient ou pas il s'adressa au menos :

- vous avez gâché une bonne soirée bande de minable, puis il ajouta, kiri no naka wo korosu* kirikaze.

Et comme précédemment son zampakuto se changea en vent et réapparut sous la forme de tonfas tranchant. Aussitôt Jack s'élança et trancha tous les menos sans effort apparent, alors qu'il tranchait le dernier un sabre venu de nulle part essaya de le décapiter il para de justesse mais il fit un vol planer et atterrit devant les capitaines rassemblé.

- sa suffit, dit Yamamoto tandis que Jack se relevait, tu es venu ici pour affronter des menos pas un arrancar, laisse faire quelqu'un d'autre.

- Et puis quoi encore, rétorqua Jack, on s'ennuyait avec kirikaze jusqu'à maintenant, la sa va devenir intéressant.

Et sans attendre d'avantage il s'élança sur l'arrancar qui l'attendait

- bien tu m'a l'air un peu plus fort que les minables d'avant, dit Jack à l'arrancar, qui est tu ?

- je suis Zaryu Shui Raken arrancar numéro 18, répondit se dernier, je suis venu sur ordre d'Aizen-sama enquêter sur un reiatsu étrange et tuer son propriétaire si cela était nécessaire. Et je t'ai trouvé, vu que tu es avec les shinigami je vais te tuer.

- Oh, sa m'a l'air intéressant, dit Jack, essaye un peu.

- Madera sangre, dit l'arrancar, comadreja**.

Aussitôt son apparence changea, son corps s'allongea des griffes et des crocs poussèrent, sa tête s'allongea également et une sorte d'armure apparut sur lui.

- c'est pas mal, dit Jack, ils font le même pour homme ou c'est unique.

- Moque toi tant que tu veux dans quelques seconde tu seras mort.

Il fit un mouvement de la mains et des griffes en jaillirent et se dirigèrent droit sur Jack.

- sukōru, dit celui- ci tout en faisant un mouvement avec ses tonfas.

Aussitôt une violente bourrasque s'éleva et renvoya les griffe sur leurs propriétaire qui les esquivèrent de justesse.

- sa fais déjà une minute et je suis toujours la, dit jack.

- Tu vas mourir, s'écria l'arrancar.

Il s'élança sur Jack en abattant ses griffes sur lui mais Jack parait toute les attaque avec une facilité déconcertante. Au bout d'un moment l'arrancar rompit le combat et s'éloignât pour reprendre son souffle.

- tatsumaki, dit Jack en faisait tourner ses tonfas devant lui.

Aussitôt deus tornades apparurent et emprisonnèrent l'arrancar, et avant qu'il est compris se qui lui arrivait il fut réduit en pièce par les courant d'air tranchant qui émanait des deux tornades. Jack fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers l'endroit ou était réunis les capitaine quelque instant plutôt, quand il arriva il ne restait plus que Kyoraku et Ukitake qui l'attendait.

- ou sont les autre, demanda Jack au deux capitaine.

- Ils sont tous partis il ya quelque seconde, répondit une voix, au moment ou vous avez lancez la dernière attaque le capitaine commandant à juger inutile d'attendre plus.

Jack se tourna du coté de la voix et vit Unohana qui souriait comme a son habitude.

- eh bien il aurait pus dire merci, dit Jack, se sale vieux.

- Eh bien moi je vous félicite, repris Unohana, c'est pas rien d'arriver à tuer un arrancar en résurrection aussi facilement.

- Merci Unohana San, répondit Jack, mais ne pourrais tu pas me tutoyer j'ai horreur des vous sa me vieillis.

- Il est mort, dit Kyoraku à Ukitake.

- Pourquoi pas, lui dit Unohana, eh bien Jack a demain je te reverai a la réunion en espérant que tu sois accepté en tant que shinigami. Bonne nuit.

- Ouai bonne nuit, répondit se dernier.

Et tandis qu'Unohana partais en shunpo Kyoraku était bouche bée pour la première fois il avait vu quelqu'un s'adresser a Unohana de façon si familière sans que celle-ci ne le reprenne.

- eh bien, dit Ukitake, tu as fait forte impression.

- Ah sur qui, questionna Jack, Unohana ou les autres capitaines.

- Les deux je pense, répondit Kyoraku a la place d'Ukitake, même si le capitaine commandant n'a rien dit en partant et Unohana semble t'apprécier, c'est rare.

- Bref on verra demain la décision du capitaine commandant pour l'instant allons nous coucher, dit Ukitake.

Lui et Jack souhaitèrent bonne nuit à Kyoraku et partirent en direction de la treizième division.

* * *

* tue au travers de la brume kirikaze

** bois son sang belette

Bon voila un autre chapitre qui se termine le prochain bientôt j'espère mais avec les fêtes qui approche je sais pas si sa va se faire a la prochaine.


	3. Chapter 3

alors voila le troisieme chapitre de bleach toujours peux d'action mais sa va finir par arriver vous en faite pas. bonne lecture

* * *

**Intégration et rencontre**

Alors que le jour commençait a se lever, Ukitake marchait dans les couloir de sa division d'un pas assez vif, il commençait a s'inquiéter il avait donner rendez-vous a Jack il y'a une demi heure pour lui donner quelques conseil sur la façon de se tenir lorsqu'il sera reçu devant les capitaines vu que cela allait peut-être décider de son sort. Alors qu'il arrivait à la chambre qu'occupait Jack il vit avec horreur qu'elle était ouverte, il s'imaginait déjà Jack baignant dans son sang tuer par Santaro a cause de l'histoire de la veille.

Lorsqu'il entra le spectacle était tout autre a se qu'il s'était attendu il n'y avait pas de sang mais Santaro étais présent ligoter avec un Bakudo qu'il n'arrivait pas défaire, et vu la fatigue qui émanait de lui il avait du pousser son reiatsu a ses limite sans le moindre résultat.

- taicho, s'écria Santaro, aider moi.

- Que fait tu donc ici, dis Ukitake en brisant le sort.

- Bin euh en fait taicho…

- Tin vous en faite du bruit, dit alors Jack en sortant de sa chambre.

- Jack, dit Ukitake, qu'est il arriver ?

- Oh Ukitake, c'est toi qui a libéré se type ?

- Oui pourquoi l'avoir attaché de cette manière ?

- Quoi c'est pas moi, c'est lui il a lancé je ne sais quel sort je l'ai juste repoussé avec mon reiatsu.

- Très bien Santaro que venais tu faire ici ?

- Bin en fait je voulais juste lui apprendre le respect, répondit se dernier, et quand je lui est lancer le sort eh bin il la renvoyé sur moi je ne sais pas trop comment.

- Moi je dis, intervint Jack, que tu as de la chance d'être encore en vie. Sa aurait été ailleurs qu'ici tu serais mort à l' instant où tu es entré dans ma chambre.

- Quoi, s'écria Santaro.

- Sa suffit, coupa Ukitake, Santaro il est vrai que tu as frôlé la mort car Jack peut tuer tous ceux qui se présente devant lui sans remord.

- Mais taicho…

- J'ai dit sa suffit maintenant retourne travailler et n'essai plus de coup dans se genre car je crois que la prochaine fois il ne se retiendra pas.

- Bien si c'est fini, dit Jack, moi je retourne me pieuter.

- Jack tu as oublié notre rendez vous, l'interrogea Ukitake.

- La réunion des capitaines est dans trois heures j'ai le temps.

- Non il faut que je te donne des conseils sur ta façon d'agir en présence des capitaines et aussi comment va se dérouler cette réunion.

- La barbe, je suppose que je ne peux pas y couper. Vas y je t'écoute.

- Bien alors cette réunion va réunir non seulement les capitaines mais aussi les lieutenants des différentes divisions pour qu'il puisse faire savoir qu'un nouveau shinigami a été accepté et aussi pour aider à la décision de savoir dans quelle division tu seras.

- C'est pas moi qui choisis ou je veux aller, c'est chiant.

- Oui mais c'est comme sa, bref ensuite quand tu seras dans la salle évite de draguer toute les jolies filles que tu croise sa serait assez mal vu quand même.

- Je drague pas toute les filles que je croise juste Unohana.

- Raison de plus pour l'instant abstient toi, aussi quand tu t'adresse un autre capitaine montre leurs un peut plus de respect et rajoute le taicho, car pour certain il n'aime pas qu'on oubli leurs rang.

- Rien a ciré de sa je n'aime pas me sentir inférieur a quelqu'un sous prétexte qu'il est plus haut gradé.

- Tu es vraiment comme Zaraki, mais il faudra quand que tu fasses un effort dans se sens la.

- Non je ne dois le respect a personne sauf peut- être a ceux qui m'ont bien accueillis des le début.

- En gros on est que trois qui méritons ton respect.

- Quatre.

- Pourquoi quatre ?

- Bin toi, Unohana, Kyoraku et Kenpachi.

- Tu considère donc l'attitude de Zaraki Kenpachi a ton égard comme un bon accueil ?

- Une proposition de combat c'est toujours un bon accueil chez moi.

- J'aurai du m'en douter, bon c'est pas grave essaye de ne pas te faire mal voir par certain capitaine.

- Comme qui ?

- Kuchiki Byakuya est un noble et n'apprécie pas qu'on lui marche sur les pieds et Kurotsuchi Mayuri n'est pas un homme à prendre a la légère.

- Ah le frère de la naine est noble, c'est pas grave il devra bientôt s'adresser a moi comme a un égal et l'autre la, Mayuri c'est le gros laid n'est ce pas, il ne mérite même pas que je lui parle celui la.

- On peut dire sa comme sa, mais bon, fait quand même attention.

- Bah on verra et maintenant que t'a fini pour les conseils il reste deux heures avant la réunion.

- Et ?

- Et bin je vais dormir pendant une heure et demi, si je suis pas levé tu pourras venir me chercher s'il te plait.

Tandis que Jack retournait se coucher, Ukitake repartait en soupirant, c'est pas facile de prendre en main quelqu'un comme sa pensa-t-il.

Une heure et demi plus tard comme Ukitake l'avait prévu Jack dormais encore quand il arriva pour l'emmener a la réunion.

- Jack, appela Ukitake, on doit y'aller sinon on sera en retard et se sera mal perçut.

- Ouai, répondit Jack, j'arrive

Tandis qu'il se levait difficilement et qu'Ukitake le pressait Jack demanda :

- dis, a t'entendre tout se que je fais ou risque de faire est mal perçut c'est quoi se bordel, putain j'avais plus de liberté au rukongai.

- Ici il y'a plus de règle et de bienséance à respecter mais on s'y habitue vite, répondit Ukitake et après un moment de silence il ajouta, ou pas.

- Comment ca ou pas ?

- Disons que Zaraki Kenpachi est comme toi qu'il se fiche de toutes les règles et lois du Sereitei.

- Je l'apprécie de plus en plus se type.

- Nous verrons sa plus tard, sait tu utiliser le shunpo.

- Le quoi ?

- Je m'en doutais mais vu ton niveau d'adaptation sa ira vite. Bon pour utiliser le shunpo tu dois concentrer ton reiatsu dans tes pied et te déplacer comme si tu marchais normalement plus le niveau de reiatsu utiliser est élevé plus tu iras vite et loin.

- Je vais essayer sa mais sa m'a l'air chiant.

Ukitake sentis le reiatsu de Jack s'accumuler et au moment de bouger il ne fit qu'un pas normal, il soupira.

- regarde comment je fais et après réessaye, lui dit Ukitake.

Il concentra une petite quantité de reiatsu dans ses pieds et bougea se retrouvant à dix mètre sans effort.

- ah j'ai compris bouge pas j'essai, s'écria Jack.

- Et se qui devait se produire arriva Jack réussi a exécuté un shunpo presque parfait il avait bien exécuté tous les mouvements à faire mais il a utilisé trop de reiatsu et finis la tête dans le mur a coté d'Ukitake.

- c'est sa, dit Ukitake en soupirant, mais utilise moins d'énergie que sa sinon tu va te prendre des murs tout le reste du chemin.

- Ouai bon c'était un coup d'essai maintenant on y va j'en ai déjà marre de cette réunion avant d'y être.

- Si tu deviens capitaine comme tu le souhaite tu devras assister à beaucoup plus de réunion.

- Ouai mais j'y serais au même titre que tout les autres et pas en tant que curiosité.

- On verra aller en route.

Pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle de réunion des capitaines et que Jack réussissait tant bien que mal le shunpo et a se maintenir a peu prés au même niveau qu'Ukitake, soit il allait trop loin soit pas assez, mais ils finirent par arrivé et sur le dernier shunpo Jack se planta une nouvelle fois et se prit la porte.

- aie putain fais chier, s'exclama Jack.

- Du calme on est arrivé maintenant tiens toi correctement, lui dit Ukitake.

- Ah j'y pense, dit Jack, il est où ton lieutenant ?

- Il est mort il y'a quelque temps déjà.

- Ah désolé, mais pourquoi t'en choisit pas un autre ?

- Disons que j'ai du mal à oublier, mais passons et allons y ont nous attend.

En effet quand ils rentrèrent ils virent que tous les capitaines et lieutenant était présent. Jack adressa un salut de la main à Kyoraku et Unohana puis observa les lieutenants des différents capitaines.

- bien maintenant que vous êtes la, dit Yamamoto, nous allons pouvoir commencé

- taicho, dit Matsumoto discrètement à Hitsugaya, vous aviez pas dit qu'il était aussi mignon.

- Ferme la, répliqua se dernier agacé.

- Eh le vieux, dit alors Jack, je suis admis ou pas.

- Vraiment un comportement de primate, lança Kurotsuchi.

- Je t'ai pas parlé gros laid, répliqua Jack, et d'abord qui est la femme derrière toi ?

- C'est mon lieutenant pauvre ignare et accessoirement ma création.

- Comment quelqu'un d'aussi moche que toi a pus avoir une fille aussi mignonne.

- La ferme je l'ai crée de toute pièces alors ferme la.

- Sa suffit, les interrompit Yamamoto tandis que Kenpachi se marrait comme pas deux, Jack Wing vous avez bien été admis parmi les shinigami du gotei 13 maintenant il faut voire quel division voudrais de vous.

- Si possible j'aimerai rejoindre la quatrième division, dit Jack.

- Sa serait avec joie, répondit Unohana, mais disons que ton zampakuto ne s'y prête pas ni ton attitude.

- Pourquoi ?, interrogea Jack.

- Nous somme spécialiser dans les soins et guérison des blesser se qui ne te conviendrais pas Jack.

- Ah en effet, d'autre proposition ?

- Nous ont veux bien le prendre, intervint Matsumoto, pas vrai taicho ?

- C'est à lui de décider s'il est d'accord, répliqua Hitsugaya.

- Euh j'ai rien contre toi petit, mais j'ai pas envie d'être sous les ordres d'un gamin.

- Gamin, s'énerva Hitsugaya, tu va voir se qu'il va te faire le gamin.

- Je crois, dit alors Kyoraku, que la meilleurs division pour Jack en l'état actuelle des choses est la onzième, qu'en dite vous Zaraki taicho.

- Ouai sa pourrait être marrant.

- Onzième, dit Jack, t'a pas un chauve et un gay dans ta division Kenpachi.

- Ah tu connais déjà Ikkaku et Yumichika, répondit se dernier, sa aidera encore plus a ton intégration.

- Bien alors c'est décider, interrompis une fois de plus Yamamoto, Jack Wing vous serez intégrer dans la onzième division et pour savoir si vous mériter d'être promu a un siège voyer cela avec votre capitaine, maintenant que chacun retourne a ses occupation.

Tandis que tous sortait Matsumoto se dirigea doris vers jack qui suivait Kenpachi.

- salut, lui dit-elle, je m'appelle Matsumoto Rangiku ravi de te rencontrer.

- Ouai salut, répondit Jack.

- Faudrait fêter ton arriver parmi nous un de ses jours non ?

- Sa pourrait se faire mais pour l'instant je dois aller voir Unohana, on en discutera plus tard.

- Pourquoi Unohana taicho tu es blessé.

- Nan, juste lui parler d'un truc ou deux.

- Mais…

- A plus.

Et sans plus de cérémonie il planta Matsumoto sur place et se dirigea vers Unohana.

- yo Unohana, comment sa va depuis hier.

- Très bien, lui répondit Unohana, vu que tu es la je te présente ma lieutenant Kotetsu Isane.

- Enchanté, mais dit Unohana pourquoi tu ne m'a pas dit que ta spécialité était les soins ?

- Je pensais que tu étais au courant, sait tu quel est la spécialité de ta nouvelle division ?

- Non c'est quoi ?

- Le combat, c'est la division la plus forte du gotei treize.

- ah d'accord, on pourrait pas se voir un de ses quatre comme sa tu pourras m'aider à comprendre tous se foutoire.

- Oui pourquoi pas, après tout sa me changera de mes habitude.

- Merci Unohana, bon faut que j'y aille ou sinon je vais me perdre.

- Une dernière chose.

- Oui ?

- Retsu sera suffisant car si je t'appelle par ton prénom fais-en de même.

- Euh ouai d'accord, alors a la prochaine Retsu-san

- Au revoir Jack

Et tandis que Jack utilisait le shunpo pour rattraper Kenpachi, Isane s'adressa a son capitaine.

- euh taicho, dit elle prudemment.

- Oui qu'y a-t-il Isane ?

- Êtes-vous souffrante ?

- Pourquoi serais-je malade.

- Bin disons que se n'est pas dans vos habitude d'accepter un rendez vous, ni de laisser quelqu'un vous appeler par votre prenom.

- Sa ne te regarde en rien Isane, lui dit Unohana sans haussé le ton.

- Mais taicho…

- Sa ne te regarde pas Isane, répéta Unohana

Et comme a chaque fois elle mettait dans sa réponse une formulation qui faisait que la conversation était finie. De son coté Matsumoto pestait.

- mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend a celui la ?

- que t'arrive t-il encore, soupira Hitsugaya.

- Il y'a que se Jack m'a ignoré royalement pour aller proposer un rendez vous a Unohana, c'est pas juste.

- Et pourquoi parce que certain préfère Unohana taicho a toi ce n'est pas normal.

- Bien sur que non, personne dans le Sereitei n'est assez fou pour draguer Unohana et me laisser en plan.

- Bin voyons, au lieu de te plaindre va donc ranger ton bureau et trier toute les papiers qu'il reste.

Alors que Kenpachi tournait un angle d'une rue pour rejoindre sa division, Jack arriva en shunpo, oublia de freiner et une fois de plus se prit le mur.

- ahahah, on peut dire que t'es un comique, s'esclaffa Kenpachi.

- J'arrive pas à contrôler mon reiatsu correctement.

- Comme Ken-chan, intervint Yachiru, il se prend des mur a chaque fois qu'il utilise le shunpo.

- Yachiru c'est pas cool sa, pour une fois que quelqu'un est comme moi tu pourrais me laisser en profiter un peu.

- Euh désolé de demander sa mais tu es qui ? interrogea Jack.

- Kusajishi Yachiru, répondit –elle, lieutenant de la onzième division.

- Ah d'accord, dis moi Kenpachi C'est quoi cette histoire de siège ?

- Un truc chiant pour classé les gens du plus fort au moins fort dans une division d'après Ikkaku tu te demerde bien alors tu seras quatrième siège.

- Quatrième mouai qui est devant moi ?

- Ikkaku et Yachiru mais je me fous du rang que tu occupe tu as de la puissance et c'est tout se qui compte.

- Ok et sa consiste en quoi notre travail ?

- T'es lourd notre travail est d'attendre qu'il y'est de la baston ou d'en créer, comme sa ce donne du boulot a la quatrième division, maintenant on y va je suis mort.

Et ils se dirigèrent vers la onzième division qui commençait a vraiment plaire a Jack lui qui avait peur de bosser dans la paperasse. A leurs arrivé ils croisèrent Ikkaku et Yumichika qui sortait faire un tour histoire de boire un coup.

- oh Jack, cria Ikkaku, qu'est ce que tu fais la, tu viens faire un combat ?

- salut ikkaku, salut le gay, non je suis juste le quatrième siège de la onzième.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais pas gay espèce de…

- Ohé doucement Yumichika, intervint ikkaku, tu t'adresse à un supérieur hiérarchique.

- Ouai alors du respect, continua Jack qui avait saisi le sens humoristique de la réplique d'Ikkaku.

- Mais taicho vous lui avez pas dit que sa voulais rien di…, commença Yumichika.

- Ahah tu devras voire ta tête, rigolais Ikkaku, surtout qu'en tu t'adresse au capitaine alors qu'il n'est pas la.

- Relax max, dit Jack, il m'a expliqué et si sa te dérange que je t'appelle le gay j'essaierai de me souvenir de ton nom la prochaine fois.

- Bon quand c'est qu'on continu notre combat voir qui est le meilleurs, reprit Ikkaku.

- Quand tu veux, répliqua Jack.

- Eh bien demain réserve ta journée car tu vas déguster, aller a plus Renji nous attend.

- Ouai a plus moi je vais dormir.

- C'est pas vrai, soupira Yumichika en s'éloignant, un autre fainéant qui ne pense qu'à se battre.

Le lendemain matin vers midi Jack se levai de sa chambre on lui avait donné l'appart appartenant au quatrième siège, alors qu'il cherchait un coin pour déjeuner il croisa Ikkaku.

- alors Jack prêt pour le combat, s'exclama se dernier.

- Ouai après que j'ai finis de manger.

- Tant a pour combien de temps au juste.

- Dix minutes max.

- Alors je t'attends dépêche

Alors que Jack se posait dans un coin à l'ombre et qu'Ikkaku s'affalait en plein soleil pour l'attendre Yumichika se pointa.

- eh Ikkaku, dit-il, si t'a rien à faire le capitaine a dit que tu viens m'aider pour les papiers.

- Peux pas j'ai un combat dans cinq minute, répondit Ikkaku.

- Jack tu peux me filer un coup de main ?

- A quoi, répondit l'intéressé la bouche pleine.

- A trier les papiers.

- Peux pas j'ai un combat dans cinq minute.

- T'es obligé de mentir ?

- Nan j'ai combat avec Ikkaku prévu tout de suite après que j'ai finis de manger.

- C'est pas vrai c'est toujours le même qui bosse, dit Yumichika en s'éloignant.

Alors qu'Ikkaku et Jack se dirigeaient vers le terrain d'entrainement secret d'ikkaku, Jack questionna Ikkaku.

- le terrain d'entrainement est pas de l'autre coté ?

- si mais on va sur un mieux comme sa on pourra se battre sans être obliger de faire attention au autre.

- Ok dac.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient sur le terrain Ikkaku prit la parole.

- bien que dirait tu de commencer directement en shikai, sa serait plus marrant.

- Ouai pourquoi pas, dit jack, kiri no naka wo korosu* kirikaze.

- Parfait et on y va au corps à corps pas d'attaque de loin c'est pas marrant, nobiru**hozukimaru.

Et aussitôt le combat s'engagea plus féroce que celui de la veille car personne n'était pour les gêner les deux adversaires se rendait coup pour coup et libérait d'énorme quantité de reiatsu, bientôt le combat tourna a l'avantage de Jack qui disposait de plus de réserve qu'Ikkaku, Jack finis par rompre le contact. Ils étaient tous deux couvert de blessure et ils souriaient tout les deux.

- bien tu mérite ton siège, dit Ikkaku, tu devrais presque être a ma place cependant…

Il se redressa fit monter son reiatsu et tournoyer hozukimaru en criant.

- Bankai ryomon hozukimaru.

Aussitôt une lame semi circulaire avec un dragon gravé apparut sans son dos et dans chacune de ses mains deux sortes de hallebardes semblables à celles de son shikai.

- putain, s'exclama Jack, c'est sa un bankai.

- Ouai tu fais partis des quatre personne dans tout le Sereitei qui l'a vu alors tu garderas sa pour toi s'il te plait.

- Pas de soucis, amène toi.

Le combat qui s'en suivit fut violent mais court car Jack avait beau essayé de luter, l'énorme afflux de puissance que donnait son bankai a Ikkaku fit nettement la différence et Jack finit par terre complètement vidé de son reiatsu et mort d'épuisement son zampakuto avait retrouvé sa forme scelle.

Lorsqu'il revint a lui Jack était coucher dans son lit a la onzième division et Ikkaku était assis a la tables du salon, il se leva et alla droit sur Ikkaku il remarqua au passage que ses blessure était enduit d'une pommade et que même les plus grave commençait a se refermé.

- qu'est que je fais la, demanda Jack a Ikkaku.

- Bin c'est chez toi non, répondit Ikkaku.

- Peut-être mais avec les blessures qu'on avait il aurait mieux fallut que tu nous emmène a la quatrième non.

- Non je ne crois pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Unohana sait qu'elle sorte de blessure inflige hozukimaru en shikai et au vu des blessures infligé par mon bankai elle aurait eu des doutes et puis elle m'a refilé une espèce de crème à mettre sur la blessure sa arrête les saignements et aide a la cicatrisation, vu qu'elle sait que je me bat souvent et qu'elle en marre de me voir dans sa division.

- Ok c'est dommage, dit jack puis il ajouta pour lui même, sa aurait été une occasion de se faire chouchouter.

- Hein tu disais quoi ?

- Je disais que ton bankai est impressionnant, y'a moyen que tu me l'apprennes ?

- La seule chose que je peux t'apprendre est comment matérialisé ton zampakuto après tu devras te débrouiller.

- Si tu veux il me faut juste un coup de pouce, et mon bankai ressemblera à quoi ?

- Va savoir il son tous différent, mais je te préviens qu'il n'est pas question que tu parle de mon bankai a quelqu'un, pigé.

- Ouai, et qui sont les trois autre personne au courant pour ton bankai ?

- Yumichika, Renji et moi pourquoi ?

- Pour savoir avec qui en parler

- Bref on a organisé un fête pour toi, elle commence dans pas longtemps, alors bouge toi.

- On c'est qui se on ?

- Bin moi, Yumichika, Matsumoto, Iba-san ; Renji, Zaraki taicho, Yachiru, Kyoraku taicho, Ukitake taicho, Kira, Hisagi, et je pense que sera tout pourquoi ?

- Ok allons se souler la gueule.

- Bien parler go.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle ou se déroulais la fête, Jack se demandait qui était Iba, Renji, Kira, et Hisagi. Même si Ukitake avait évoqué se dernier comme étant possesseur d'un zampakuto de type vent.

Ils venait a peine d'entré qu'un bienvenu joyeux surgis et que Matsumoto bien décider a avoir l'attention de Jack a la place d'Unohana se ruait sur lui pour lui souhaiter la re-bienvenue.

Et tandis qu'elle présentait Jack a ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas encore en le tenant par le bras comme si ils sortaient ensemble. Jack découvrit alors dans l'ordre des présentations Abarai Renji lieutenant de la sixième division et ancien membre de la onzième, suivit de Kira Izuru lieutenant de la troisième division, vint ensuite Iba Tetsuzaemon lieutenant de la septième division et en fin Hisagi Shyuuhei lieutenant de la neuvième division.

- alors que penses-tu de cette fête, demanda Matsumoto.

- Pas mal, répondit jack.

Puis a la porte d'entré on entendit :

- je cherche Matsumoto, disait une voix.

- Euh elle doit être quelque part par ici Hitsugaya taicho, répondit Yumichika.

- Zut faut que je me cache, dit Matsumoto en lâchant Jack et elle se précipita vers une des fenêtres.

Quelque instant après Hitsugaya arriva prés de Jack.

- a tu vu ma lieutenant Jack Wing, demanda Hitsugaya.

- Jack suffira Toshiro, répondit Jack, et pour ton lieutenant elle partit en courant et est sortis par une fenêtre.

- Se sera Hitsugaya taicho pour toi, et pour Matsumoto si tu la revois dit lui qu'elle a des dossiers en retard.

- Ok Toshiro.

Et sans se retourner Hitsugaya partis à la recherche de son lieutenant en pensant qu'il était bien content de ne pas l'avoir dans sa division. Jack partis ensuite en direction de Renji car il avait entendu Matsumoto parler de son bankai quand elle les a présenté.

- yo Renji, dit Jack, tu viens boire un coup.

- Ouai avec plaisir, répondit il.

- Au fait on m'a dit que t'avais un bankai c'est vrai ?

- Ouai mais je n'est pas encore la maitrise nécessaire ni la puissance pour être capitaine.

- C'est dommage, dit jack en regardant si personne ne pouvais l'entendre et il ajouta, est-ce Ikkaku qui t'a montré pour invoqué le bankai.

- Euh non j'ai appris seul à un moment critique et puis pourquoi Ikkaku ?

- On a fait un combat ensemble et il a sortis son bankai pour me mettre la raclé.

- Quoi il t'a montré son bankai ?

- Vous parler de quoi, dit Matsumoto en sautant sur le dos de Jack.

- Des bankai, répliqua Jack agacé, ton capitaine te cherche pour que tu finisses tes papiers.

- Je sais mais ce n'est pas souvent qu'on peut faire la fête pour une raison valable, répondit Matsumoto en s'appuyant un peux plus sur Jack.

- On continuera la conversation plus tard, dit Renji, si tu veux tu peux venir a la sixième division a prés le boulot j'ai envi de faire un combat contre toi.

- Pas de soucis, répondis Jack qui est toujours partant pour un bon combat.

- Et maintenant si tu nous faisais un discourt, s'exclama Matsumoto, aller viens fait pas le timide.

- Tu veux pas arrêter de me tirer s'il te plait, dit Jack que Matsumoto énervait au plus haut point.

Alors qu'elle ignorait sa dernière phrase et le trainais vers l'estrade pour son discourt Kenpachi se mit devant eux leurs barrant la route.

- Zaraki taicho, s'indigna Matsumoto, laisser nous passer il va faire un discourt.

- Plus tard maintenant va faire un tour, gamine.

- Vous êtes pas drôle, répliqua Matsumoto de mauvaise humeur en s'éloignant.

- Alors Jack, dit Kenpachi, comme sa tu propose des combats a tout le monde sauf a ton capitaine, c'est pas sympa pour moi.

- En général Kenpachi c'est les autres qui demandent mais si vous voulez après Renji je pourrais très bien vous affronter.

- Avant.

- Quoi ?

- Avant Renji, je sais que votre combat est prévu pour après le boulot et notre boulot consiste à se battre donc demain après midi tu te bats contre moi et a peine puissance comprit ?

- Euh oui Kenpachi.

- Bien maintenant va faire ton discourt.

Alors que Jack se dirigeait vers l'estrade en se demandant dans quel état il serait après un combat a pleine puissance contre Kenpachi, Matsumoto revint a la charge et essaya de lui sauté au coup, Jack fit un pas sur le coté et la laissa s'écraser contre le mur.

- pourquoi t'a fait sa, s'énerva Matsumoto.

- J'ai horreur qu'on me touche sans arrêt, répliqua se dernier agacé.

- Oh aller sa te ferra pas de mal.

- Dit moi Matsumoto, t'aurai pas trop bu.

- Mais non voyons, et puis sa fait quoi si j'ai trop bu, elle ajouta avec un air malicieux, vas tu profiter de moi si c'est le cas.

- Et puis quoi encore, t'es pas du tout mon genre.

- Sa te ferai pas de mal de sortir avec une fille comme moi tu sais.

- J'ai idée je sortirais avec toi le jour ou tu arriver un me battre dans un combat sérieux, sa te va.

- Pourquoi tu me dis sa a moi et pas Unohana, pleurnicha-t-elle.

- C'est pas la question alors t'a réponse, continua Jack implacable.

- Très bien tu vas mordre la poussière dans se cas, puis après avoir cherché la garde de son zampakuto elle déclara, bin en faite pas se soir j'ai pas haineko.

- C'est quand tu veux en attendant a la prochaine.

Et il s'éloignât laissant Matsumoto en plans, puis monta sur l'estrade et de rendis compte qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire, mais c'était trop tard car tous les invité le fixaient.

- eh bien, commença-t-il, je voudrais remercier toute les personne ici présente pour leurs accueil et pour la fête que vous avez organisé pour un inconnu comme moi et…

- on était tous des inconnues, gueula Ikkaku, du moins avant de venir jouer au shinigami.

- Euh ouai, dit Jack qui était vraiment plus a l'aise en combat, c'est quand même sympa vous m'avez bien accueillis alors que le portrais qu'on avait fait de moi devant les capitaines n'étais pas flatteur…

- Tu parle, l'interrompit Kenpachi, le mien était pire.

- Bon dans se cas j'ai qu'une chose à dire merci a tous et bonne soirée.

Il descendit aussitôt décidément les discours c'était pas pour lui alors qu'il ruminait devant ses paroles mal formulé, Kira s'approcha avec un verre dans chaque main et lui en tendis un.

- eh bien, dit-il, on peut pas dire que parler soit ton fort on m'a raconté que tu te débrouillais bien en combat et que tu as fait ex-æquo avec Ikkaku tout a l'heure.

- Je suppose, dit-il sachant très bien qu'Ikkaku aurait perdu s'il n'avait pas eu son bankai.

- Alors que pense tu de la onzième division, repris Kira.

- Franchement Kira c'est super, mais je compte passer capitaine le plus vite possible donc je n'y resterais pas longtemps.

- C'était donc vrai tu veux devenir capitaine, pourquoi ne pas faire comme Zaraki taicho.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Si tu arrive à battre le capitaine en fonction d'une division devant deux cent de ses hommes tu as son poste.

- Intéressant, sa me tenterait bien d'essayait avec Mayuri, mais j' veux apprendre le bankai et devenir encore plus fort.

- Je vois, dans la troisième division nous avons eu un capitaine en remplacement de celui qui a trahit la soul society, mais il est mort peux de temps après, alors je ne sais pas si sa t'intéresse mais je te verrai bien devenir notre capitaine, ton zampakuto kirikaze a l'air d'avoir des capacités utile lors d'une capture mais faudrait que tu contrôle la puissance utilisé.

- Comment tu es au courant pour kirikaze.

- J'étais la lors de ton affrontement contre les hollows je remplace le capitaine pour l'instant, alors intéresse pas le poste.

- Peut-etre, mais qu'elles sont les devoir de la troisième division ?

- On s'occupe de criminel lors d'exécution se qui est assez rare vu qu'ils ne se rendent jamais sans se battre et ils finissent par mourir sa fait donc de la paperasse supplémentaire mais au moins on s'occupe.

-Je vois j'y réfléchirais.

Et tandis que la soirée continuait et que Jack continuait de parler avec un peu tout le monde, Matsumoto était de plus en plus persuadé qu'elle pouvait le battre et obtenir ainsi son respect mais l'alcool n'aidant pas elle reprit le chemin de ses appartement en même temps que les autre sans rien tenté pour se soir du moins.

* * *

voila fin de chapitre j'espere que sa vous a plus, Pour ma fic de one piece sa vient c'est juste que j'ai un peu de mal avec la description du combat contre raigua mais il sera poster. a la prochaine


	4. Chapter 4

Salut a tous nouveau chapitre très en retard mais pour me faire pardonner j'en poste deux en un, j'ai eu une grosse surprise en regardant l'épisode de Bleach récemment, apparemment il y'a dans les hors série un zampakuto qui s'appelle aussi kirikaze mais qui est différent du mien que se soit pour l'apparence physique et pour les pouvoirs mais bref c'est pas si grave n'est-ce pas, donc je vous laisse découvrir se chapitre bonne lecture.

P.S : encore et toujours désolé pour les fautes

* * *

**Hospitalisation et rendez-vous**

Le lendemain matin alors que Jack se réveillait avec un mal de crane effroyable suite au bruit et a l'alcool de la fête de la veille, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain en tentant de se remémorer tout les détails de la fête il se rappela qu'il avait un affrontement contre Kenpachi dans l'après-midi et un autre contre Renji après le boulot. Il prit une douche rapide et se dirigea vers le terrain d'entrainement.

- Alors Jack, cria une voix derrière lui, près pour le combat.

- Ouai Kenpachi, répondit Jack en se retournant, près pour te mettre une raclée.

- Sa serait pas mal si tu y arrive mais je ne pense pas que tu es développé tout ton potentiel en quelque jours.

- Pas besoin de tout mon potentiel.

- Aller suis moi on va voir se que tu vaux.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers le terrain d'entrainement tout en se défiant pour savoir qui allait vraiment se faire massacre par l'autre. Yachiru arriva alors et comme a son habitude alla se percher sur les épaules de Kenpachi.

- salut Ken-chan, salut jacot, dit-elle toujours de bonne humeur

- ouai salut Yachiru, répondit Kenpachi.

- Qui est jaco, interrogea Jack.

- Bin toi gros malin, lui dit Yachiru en riant.

- Mais je m'appelle Jack pas jaco, s'offusqua t-il.

- Laisse tomber, intervint Kenpachi elle donne des surnoms a tous le monde.

- Ouai bon ce n'est pas grave après tout.

- Yachiru, continua Kenpachi je ne veux pas être déranger aujourd'hui.

- Très bien Ken-chan.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient au terrain d'entrainement, les hommes étant présent sur le terrain eures un mauvais pressentiment car lorsque leurs capitaine venait s'entrainer il y'avait souvent des dommages collatéraux pour les autres personne qui s'entrainait, aussi ils battirent tous prudemment en retraite du coté des spectateurs à savoir Yachiru.

- bien il me semble que l'on est le terrain pour nous tous seul, s'exclama Kenpachi.

- Pourquoi se sauve-t-il, interrogea Jack.

- Ils ont peur de dégât que je fais, se sont des larves.

- Ouai je m'en fiche allons-y, et il dégaina son zampakuto sans le libéré.

- Oh tu veux te battre sans libérer ton zampakuto.

- Pourquoi pas si j'arrive à te battre comme sa je serai respecté partout ou je passerais.

- Y'a des chances, mais pour sa tu dois d'abord me battre.

- Allons-y.

Le combat s'engagea, Jack s'élança sur Kenpachi et trancha tandis que Kenpachi n'esquissait aucun geste pour se défendre. La lame fit à peine une égratignure sur le torse de Kenpachi.

- c'est quoi se bordel, s'exclama Jack.

- C'est simple Jack, répondit Kenpachi en souriant, si mon reiatsu est supérieur à celui que tu dégage ton épée ne me ferra rien.

- Pour sa faut que j'utilise plus de puissance, n'est ce pas ?

- Ouai aller t'a encore une chance, mais après je contre attaque.

Et Jack repartit a l'assaut en relâchant plus de reiatsu et tranchât sans difficulté le bras de Kenpachi mais peu profondément, aussitôt Kenpachi riposta en lui entailla la joue en riant au éclat, le combat se poursuivit ainsi un petit moment ou chaque adversaire s'échangeai des coups et des blessures et en relâchant une quantité de reiatsu phénoménal, au bout d'un moment Jack cessa d'attaquer pour se concentrer et faire sortir tout le reiatsu qu'il possédait sans libérer kirikaze.

- libère-moi, intervint se dernier.

- Non désoler, répliqua Jack, pas cette fois c'est mon combat.

- Comme tu veux mais tu te ferais moins blesser si je t'aidais.

- Je ne pourrais pas toujours compter sur toi, kirikaze.

- Très bien a plus.

Alors que Jack finissait son échange avec son zampakuto et qu'il avait finit de relâcher tout le reiatsu qu'il possédait, Kenpachi passa a l'attaque, et abattit son sabre sur Jack.

Mais le sabre n'entailla pas la chair, Kenpachi recula en étant encore plus heureux que jamais apparemment.

- eh bien, dit-il, c'est la première fois que quelqu'un relâche suffisamment de reiatsu pour m'empêcher de le taillé en morceau.

- Je t'ai dit que je te battrai Kenpachi.

- Si tu le dit, répliqua se dernier en rigolant, mais ne croit pas que je sois au maximum de ma puissance.

- Quoi.

- Regarde.

Et aussitôt il fit monté son reiatsu jusqu'à se qu'il atteigne son maximum, et Kenpachi fonça aussitôt et blessa a nouveau Jack au niveau bras, sans se démonter Jack répliqua et un combat encore plus violent que le précédent s'engagea mais peu a peu Jack perdait du terrain, il avait beau être puissant il n'avait pas encore autant d'expérience au combat que Kenpachi et son reiatsu n'était pas encore arrivé a maturité. Aussi il rompit le combat un petit moment pour reprendre son souffle.

- pfiou, soupira Jack, je crois que c'est la première fois que je suis autant en difficulté.

- Tu croyais quoi, dit Kenpachi, je ne suis pas si faible que sa.

- Je vois sa, je te propose un truc une dernière attaque a pleine puissance et celui encore debout a la fin à gagner sa te va.

- C'est parfait allons-y.

Aussitôt Jack et Kenpachi firent monter leur reiatsu a leur paroxysme de se fait tout le Sereitei fut au courant du terrible échange qu'il s'apprêtait à se produire. Alors au même moment Jack et Kenpachi s'élancera l'un vers l'autre et le choc se produisit si violent qu'il envoya voler les plus faible parmi les spectateurs. Kenpachi se retrouva avec une blessure béante au niveau de l'épaule tandis que Jack gisait au sol baignant dans son sang le torse ouvert d'une blessure affreuse.

- eh Kenpachi, dit alors Jack d'une voix faible, je veux une revanche.

- Ouai pas de problème sa fait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas amusé autant.

- Merci pour le combat, repris Jack qui s'évanoui aussitôt.

A peine quelque instant après des membres de la quatrième division arrivait sur place, sachant très bien que lorsque Kenpachi se battait il y avait toujours des blesser grave et que personne ne savait avec certitude a qui appartenait le second reiatsu, alors que des infirmiers soignait les blessures de Kenpachi qui détestait sa, Isane se dirigeait vers le corps étendu a terre. Quand elle le reconnut elle poussa un cri d'effroi au vu de la blessure et aussi de qui était au sol, elle se mit aussitôt a genoux a coté de Jack et commença les premiers soins en y mettant un maximum de puissance, car si Jack mourrait elle savait qu'Unohana serait triste car cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas attaché a quelqu'un de cette façon.

- Jack Wing, cria-t-elle sachant très bien qu'il ne l'entendait pas, je vous interdis de mourir.

- Tss ferme la, dit Kenpachi, il ne va pas mourir ou du moins il vaut mieux pour toi.

Isane ne tint pas compte des parole de Kenpachi et une fois qu'elle eu fini les premiers soins elle fit venir un brancard pour emmener jack a la quatrième division pour qu'il reçoive des soins approprié, une fois que Jack fut partis avec les infirmiers le transportant, Isane se dirigea vers Kenpachi qui avait repoussé les infirmiers qui s'occupait de lui vu que ses blessure les plus grave était maintenant guéri.

- Zaraki taicho, dit Isane avec colère.

- Ouai je sais je devrai les laisser me soigner, répliqua se dernier agacé, mais les blessures restante sont minable j'en crèverai pas.

- Ce n'est pas de sa que je voulais vous parler, continua-t-elle toujours en colère, pourquoi avoir obligé Jack Wing à faire se combat.

- Obligé, tu plaisante je n'ais jamais obliger personne à se battre avec moi et puis c'est lui qui me l'a proposé.

- Et puis de toute façon il faut soigner votre blessure a l'épaule elle est assez grave et la lame a touché un de vos poumons alors vous allez me suivre a la quatrième division.

- Sinon quoi.

- Sinon j'irai en parler à Unohana taicho

- Ouai bon je viens, pas envie de me prendre la tête avec cette femme.

Ainsi ils se dirigèrent a leurs tours vers la quatrième division et Isane espérait que Jack était encore vivant et qu'il recevait des soins en se moment même. A l'intersection d'un chemin elle vit le brancard sans Jack, en effet il avait été envoyé valser deux bon mètre plus loin et les infirmiers était en train de faire la morale a un type aux cheveux orange.

- Ichigo, s'exclama alors Kenpachi, tu me dois une revanche viens la que je t'écrase.

- Et merde, dit alors Ichigo, euh Kenpachi pour l'instant je suis occupé et je ne peux pas.

- De toute façon Zaraki taicho, intervint Isane, vous n'êtes pas en état de combattre.

- C'est pas vrai, réalisa alors Ichigo, qui t'a mis dans cette état.

- Le gars que tu viens d'envoyer voler hors de sa civière, cretin.

- Quoi lui, sa explique pour quoi il est en si mauvaise état. Je valais guère mieux après notre combat.

- Que se passe-t-il ici, dit alors Unohana en arrivant.

- Euh taicho, commença Isane.

- Tiens Isane je croyais que tu avais été voir se qui se passait avec Zaraki taicho.

- C'est le cas mais, en fait…

- Qui est couché la bas, coupa Unohana en se dirigeant vers Jack, mais c'est pas vrai !! Jack ! Isane dépêche toi de l'emmener au bloc opératoire et vous Zaraki taicho suivez nous votre blessure est grave elle aussi.

- C'est pas vrai, soupira Kenpachi.

- Ouf je suis sauvé, dit Ichigo soulagé.

- Kourosaki Ichigo, dit Unohana en se tournant vers lui, je voudrais m'entretenir avec vous après l'opération de jack, alors suivez nous aussi.

- Mais je peux Renji m'a dit que je devais rencontrer quelqu'un et…

- Kourosaki Ichigo, s'énerva Unohana qui relâcha du reiatsu sans le vouloir, vous allez nous suivre et sans commentaire.

- Euh oui Unohana san, répondit Ichigo qui n'avait jamais vu Unohana s'énerver.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la quatrième division au pas de course pour soigner Jack et Kenpachi.

- vous deux, dit Unohana toujours énervé, vous attendez ici, Zaraki taicho je m'occuperai de vous après.

- Et elle les planta la. Ichigo n'en revenait pas d'ordinaire Unohana était toujours calme même dans la pire des situations et la elle leurs avait pratiquement sauté a la gorge.

- pourquoi elle est énervée, demanda-t-il à Kenpachi.

- Tout simplement parce que Jack a réussi à la séduire et que maintenant qu'il est a moitié mort sa l'inquiète.

- Mais putain qui c'est se Jack à la fin.

- Un nouveau venu au Sereitei, il est le quatrième siège de ma division, et bien que très puissant, il n'est pas encore au maximum de son potentiel. Et il a fait du gringue à Unohana et du coup c'est à se demander s'ils vont pas finir ensemble.

- Ah, tu saurai pas qui était le type que Renji voulais me présenté ?

- Surement Jack, puisque c'est le seul arrivé récemment.

- Bon sa me fait une raison d'attendre.

Pendant se temps dans la salle d'opération Unohana soignait Jack du mieux qu'elle pouvait au vu des blessure il devrai rester quelque jours sous traitement a la quatrième division, Isane attendait les ordres qu'Unohana lui donnait d'habitude, comme finir de s'occuper du patient, mais cette fois elle se demandait si elle allait seulement aider a recoudre. Jamais elle n'avait vu son capitaine s'occuper de quelqu'un avec une mine aussi soucieuse, même pour les blessures pire que celle que jack avait.

- euh Unohana taicho, dit timidement Isane, puis je vous aider en quelque chose.

- Oui, répondit Unohana qui avait retrouvé son calme, va me préparer une chambre.

- Laquelle, il y'en a plusieurs de libre.

- La plus près possible de mes appartements je veux être en mesure d'intervenir en cas de problème.

- Bien, taicho.

Et elle partit alors qu'Unohana finissait les soins qu'elle pouvait appliquer à Jack aujourd'hui.

Pendant se temps Kenpachi et Ichigo patientait et commençais à en avoir marre d'attendre, alors Kenpachi remis le sujet de la revanche sur le tapis.

- bon Ichigo, dit-il, en attendant on va se faire cette petite revanche.

- Euh non merci, répondit celui-ci mal a l'aise, j'ai pas envie de me faire engueuler par Unohana.

- Pff elle en saura rien alors maintenant bouge ton cul et viens te battre.

Pendant se temps Isane se dirigeait vers la salle d'opération elle avait finis de préparé la chambre qui se trouvais à a peine quelque mètre du bâtiment ou logeait son capitaine. Quand elle arriva Unohana avait finis les soins.

- emmène le dans sa chambre, ordonna Unohana, et attend moi la bas des que j'ai finis avec Zaraki Kenpachi je te rejoins.

Et sans laisser le temps a Isane de répondre elle se dirigea vers la salle ou attendait Kenpachi et Ichigo, Isane la regarda partir assez surprise du ton qu'avait employé son capitaine quand elle avait prononcé le nom de Kenpachi. Lorsqu'Unohana arriva Kenpachi était sur le point de commencer le combat contre Ichigo qui n'était toujours pas d'accord.

- Zaraki taicho, dit Unohana, venez par ici vos soin ne devrai pas être long.

- Fais chier, répondit se dernier tandis qu'Ichigo bénissait Unohana, je vous est déjà dit que c'est pas grave.

- Êtes-vous médecin Zaraki taicho.

- Non pourquoi ?

- Alors laisser moi faire mon métier et venez, puis elle se tourna vers Ichigo, Kourosaki Ichigo rester ici je reviens dans quelque instant j'ai à vous parler.

- Euh oui avec plaisir, répondit il mal a l'aise devant l'aura que dégageait Unohana.

Elle traina alors Kenpachi jusqu'à la salle d'opération et soigna son épaule mieux qu'elle était et les diverses blessure plus ou moins profonde que Jack lui avait infligé.

- Zaraki taicho, dit Unohana après quelque instant, je vous prierais d'éviter se genre de combat à l' avenir si la sécurité du Sereitei n'est pas en jeu.

- Pourquoi sa empêche de rouiller complètement.

- Oui mais sa me donne plus de travaille et puis vous avez impliqué une nouvelle recrue dans votre combat alors qu'il ne métrisait pas pleinement ni son reiatsu ni ses pouvoir de shinigami.

- C'est bien la première fois que vous me dite sa.

- Et bien penser y a l'avenir.

- Faut dire qu'il se débrouille pas si mal que sa.

- oui il a faillis vous tuer avec cette blessure.

- Comment sa ?

- La lame de son zampakuto est passée à 3 centimètre de votre cœur.

- J'ai eu de la chance on dirait.

- Bien c'est finis étant donné que vous guérissez assez vite, je vous demande de rester tranquille jusqu'a au moins demain.

- Ouai a plus.

Pendant se temps dans la chambre de Jack Isane attendait assise sur une chaise dans un coin de la chambre elle réfléchissait au dernier événement et les conséquences que cela allait entrainer, quand sans prévenir Jack se redressa avec difficulté.

- chuis ou, demanda-t-il a Isane, et quelle heure est-il.

- Jack Wing, dit-elle, rallonger vous vos blessure ne sont pas guéris.

- Jack suffira je t'ai déjà dit, et puis quelle blessure.

- Celle que vous avez reçut pendant votre combat contre Zaraki taicho, certaine sont assez grave alors tenez vous tranquille.

- Ouai bon, dit- il en se rallongeant, alors quelle heure est il ?

- Il doit être 17h passé pourquoi ?

- Merde, cria-t-il en se redressant d'un coup et ré-ouvrant une de ses blessures, je dois y aller.

- Non vous rester ici, je ne sais pas ou vous devez aller mais vous avez besoin de repos.

- J'ai promis un combat a Renji j'y vais.

- Resté ou vous êtes, paniqua Isane sachant très bien se qui l'attendait si elle le laissait sortir.

- Fiche moi la paix Kotetsu.

Et il fit monter son reiatsu en flèche jusqu'a se qu'Isane tombe a genoux écraser par la puissance, tandis que Jack se dirigeai vers la porte en titubant.

Pendant se tant Unohana allait se diriger vers la salle d'attente ou était Ichigo quand elle sentit le reiatsu de Jack aussi elle fit demi-tour et se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre de se dernier, quelque instant elle fut rejoint par Ichigo avec son zampakuto en main.

- a qui appartenait se reiatsu, demanda-t-il, il irradiait d'envie meurtrière.

- Rangez sa Kourosaki-san, répondit Unohana sans ralentir, c'est l'un de mes patients qui cherche surement à sortir de sa chambre, même s'il est gravement blesser.

- Putain mais c'est qui se type, s'il est gravement blesser comment il fait pour emmètre autant de reiatsu.

- Suivez moi comme sa vous serer fixer.

Alors qu'il arrivait dans le couloir ou était la chambre de Jack, ils virent se dernier appuyer au mur à moitié évanoui mais continuant toujours d'avancer, bien qu'une de ses blessure était ré-ouverte.

- Jack, cria presque Unohana, tu dois te reposer tes organe ont été endommagé tu peux mourir d'un instant a l'autre.

- Retsu-san, dit jack en regardant du coté d'Unohana sans la voir, je dois aller voir Renji, désolé.

- Hors de question tu dois te reposer, Abarai fukutaicho comprendra.

- Mais…

Avant qu'il n'est pus finir sa phrase Ichigo l'avait assommé avec le pommeau de son zampakuto.

- on te dit de rester la tête de mule, dit – il.

- Kourosaki Ichigo, dit Unohana d'un ton de reproche, ne vous aviser plus de faire une chose pareille a un de mes patients.

- Ouai mais il allait finir par mourir et…

- Aider moi à le ramener dans son lit au lieu de parler à ne rien dire.

Ils prirent Jack aussi doucement que possible et l'emmenèrent jusqu'à son lit, après qu'il l'est installé, Unohana regarda autour d'elle et aperçut Isane qui se relevait de par terre en reprenant ses esprits.

- eh bien Isane, demanda Unohana, pourquoi a tu laisser Jack sortir de sa chambre ?

- taicho, répondit Isane en se levant, je n'ai rien put faire il m'a submergé avec son reiatsu et je me suis évanoui.

- Heureusement pour toi que je suis arrivé à temps, s'il serait arrivé du mal à un patient en aussi mauvaise état je te garantis que tu aurais eu de mes nouvelles.

Puis Unohana se tourna vers Ichigo qui s'apprêtait à sortir pour éviter d'éventuelle question gênante.

- Kourosaki Ichigo, appela Unohana, veuillez venir par ici.

- Euh je suis attendu et…

- Sa ne sera pas long alors venez par ici.

Sans chercher à discuter davantage car sachant très bien qu'il allait finir par perdre il se plaça a distance respectueuse pour écouter et aussi éviter tout sorte d'attaque si attaque il y'avait.

- bien veuillez m'expliquer comment l'incident c'est produit lorsque vous avez renversé le brancard de jack.

- Eh bien en fait, répondit Ichigo qui cherchait de l'aide autour de lui, Renji m'avais envoyé un message me disant qu'il devait me présenté quelqu'un de tout urgence alors je suis venu en quatrième vitesse et au moment ou j'achevais un shunpo se brancard est apparu devant et je l'ai percuté de plein fouet.

- Je vois ne vous avait on pas déjà dit d'arrêter de courir comme un dératé lorsque vous êtes au Sereitei.

- Euh si, répondit Ichigo de plus en plus mal vu qu'Unohana parlait d'une façon et d'une manière qui ne ressemblait en rien a son calme habituelle, mais j'étais pressé et…

- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine avertissement, le coupa Unohana, maintenant vous pouvez aller retrouver Abarai fukutaicho et dite lui que Jack Wing est hospitaliser et qu'l ne pourra pas faire se fameux combat.

- Euh oui, répondit Ichigo soulagé de pouvoir s'en aller, au revoir Unohana-san.

Et il se s'éclipsa aussi vite que possible pour éviter de se faire rappeler. Unohana soupira et se tourna du coté d'Isane.

- je te croyais un peu plus apte que sa a résister au reiatsu Isane, lui dit Unohana.

- Généralement taicho sa ne pose pas trop de problème, répondit Isane hésitante, mais la je dois avouer que c'était vraiment puissant.

- Apres je ne peux pas t'en vouloir puisque même Kourosaki Ichigo, s'est aperçut de la puissance de Jack.

Elle congédia ensuite son lieutenant qui fila le plus discrètement possible pour éviter de se faire rappeler à l'ordre, puis Unohana s'approcha de Jack toujours inconscient. Elle soupira et s'assit a coté du lit, quelque minute plus tard Jack émergea et se leva d'un mouvement brusque.

- Jack, dit Unohana en le repoussant dans son lit, il faut que tu te repause une de tes blessures c'est ré-ouverte et métra un peu plus de temps à guérir.

- Il faut que j'aille voir Renji, je suis en retard pour notre combat.

- Abarai fukutaicho a été prévenu de ton état et il a dit que se n'etait pas grave que ce n'était que partis remise.

- Ah, ou est Kenpachi ?

- Zaraki taicho, bien que blesser gravement n'est pas resté pour raison de sécurité pour le autre patient, son reiatsu est trop énorme pour le rétablissement normal des malade et puis il a une capacité de régénération assez impressionnante.

- Quand est il de mon reiatsu, il presque semblable a celui de Kenpachi.

- En effet mais tes blessure son plus graves que les sienne et concernant ton reiatsu, j'aimerai que tu évite de faire écrouler mon lieutenant sous la pression car tu as approché de très prés celui de Zaraki taicho a se moment la.

- Je ne me contrôlais plus très bien a se moment la désolé mais j'avais l'impression qu'une puissance énorme voulais sortir de moi alors je l'ai fait monter jusqu'à se que Kotetsu s'effondre.

- Étais-tu au maximum ?

- Je ne pense pas mais je n'avais pas l'esprit très clair et je commençais à ne plus voir grand-chose.

- Avec la quantité de sang que tu as perdu et la blessure que tu a reçut c'est plus que normal. Maintenant repose toi je reviendrai demain voir comment évolue ta guérison.

- Retsu-san, qui était l'abruti qui m'a assommé ?

- Ah c'était Kourosaki Ichigo, mais ne t'inquiète pas de sa tu le rencontreras bientôt.

- D'accord a demain.

Unohana sortit alors de la chambre en refermant la porte, puis plaça un sort de kido pour éviter que Jack sorte pendant la nuit puis se dirigea vers ses appartements.

Pendant se temps Jack attendait il luttait contre la fatigue pour pouvoir sortir de la quand il n'y aura plus personne, mais malheureusement il sombra bientôt dans un profond sommeil, il fut réveiller quelque temps plus tard ne sachant pas combien de temps il avait dormis mais une vois l'appelait.

- kirikaze, appela-t-il, c'est toi ?

- raté mon petit, répondit alors sa voix quoique un peu déformé venant de l'intérieur de sa tête.

- Qui est tu, interrogea Jack inquiet.

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt pour l'instant je n'ai pas assez de force pour résister a la tienne mais bientôt je serai de nouveau la et alors…

Et la voix se tut laissant sa phrase en suspens bien qu'inquiet Jack laissa se soucis de coté pour en parler plus tard avec kirikaze, il se leva prudemment aussi bien pour éviter de faire du bruit que pour éviter de ré-ouvrir ses blessures, il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit mais au moment de sortir il percuta un mur invisible.

Il soupira Unohana ne lui faisait vraiment pas confiance, mais ne doutant pas qu'il pouvait passer a travers une fois son reiatsu libère en quantité suffisante il se concentra et laissa monter son reiatsu en flèche, il appuyait en même temps contre la barrière, son reiatsu continuait de monter, il venait de dépassé le niveau qu'il avait dans son combat contre Kenpachi se qui le surpris car il pensait que c'était son maximum, a se moment la, la barrière céda.

Jack était surpris de la quantité qu'il lui avait fallu pour briser se kido, mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas plus que sa et passa la porte et se dirigea vers la sortis la plus proche, quand il aperçut Unohana qui se dirigeai vers lui vêtu simplement d'une robe de chambre blanche et les cheveux défais pendant dans son dos.

- eh bien Jack, dit-elle en arrivant prés de lui, il me semble que notre rendez vous a lieu seulement dans deux jours non.

- Comment, interrogea Jack, moi qui croyait que tu venais m'engueuler.

- Effectivement c'est aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles je suis la, mais vu que tu te dirigeais vers mes appartement…

- Je cherchai simplement la sortis la plus courte.

- Je sais, maintenant retourne dans ta chambre veux tu, de toute façon tu ne sortiras pas d'ici avant au minimum deux jours de repos.

- J'ais horreur des hôpitaux, je me reposerais chez moi, promis.

- Je t'ai demandé de retourner dans ta chambre Jack, répéta-t-elle de la même façon qu'à chaque fois ou elle voulait se faire obéir.

Jack qui n'avait jamais eu affaire a se ton la hésita puis quand il vit le sourire apparemment doux d'Unohana il retourna dans sa chambre en jugeant que cela valais mieux pour lui, il se recoucha et Unohana lui tendis un gobelet qui contenait une décoction de plantes qu'il but cul sec, et tandis qu'Unohana regagnais sa chambre il s'écroula terrassé par un somnifère puissant.

Le lendemain matin quand il se réveilla une infirmière attendais prés de son lit pour voir comment se portait ses blessure, une fois qu'elle l'eut examiné, elle s'enquit de se qu'il désirait pour son repas.

- une entrecôte saignante, répondit il sans réfléchir plus longtemps.

- Euh vous êtes sur ?, questionna l'infirmière, se n'est pas très recommandé.

- Mais si, mais si allez me la cherche ma belle.

- Oui, répondit l'infirmière embarrassé et rougissante car même si beaucoup d'homme la complimentait c'était la première fois de la part de quelqu'un d'aussi beau, et euh vous avez de la visite dois je la faire entré.

- Oui allez y, dit il en se demandant qui était se « la ».

Aussitôt l'infirmière sortit et jeta un dernier coup d'œil a Jack avant de faire entré sa visiteuse et d'aller chercher son repas, Jack attendait patiemment que la personne venu le voir entre quand il entendit.

- unare haineko.

- Et merde, pensa-t-il.

Et il fit monter son reiatsu pour se protéger comme il l'avait fait contre Kenpachi, à peine quelque seconde après un nuage de cendre l'enveloppa tentant de le déchiqueter.

- eh Matsumoto, dit Jack qui avait reconnu sa voix, faudra faire mieux que sa pour m'avoir.

- Et pourquoi, répondit elle en entrant dans la chambre la poigné de son zampakuto à la main.

Elle s'arrêta aussi sec elle n'arrivait pas à y croire elle voyait les attaque de son zampakuto se multiplier contre Jack sans qu'aucune blessure ne lui soit faite, même ses vêtement et couverture était intact, Matsumoto allais augmenter son reiatsu dans l'espoir de le blesser un petit peu mais.

- Matsumoto fukutaicho, dit une voix.

- Oui, dit Matsumoto en se retournant.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait Unohana bien que souriante une aura inquiétante se dégageait d'elle. Aussitôt Matsumoto rengaina haineko qui avait retrouvé son aspect de sabre.

- Se n'est pas très gentil de votre part, continua Unohana en entrant dans la chambre, et puis je croyais avoir été clair avec toute les divisions pas de violence dans ma division.

- C'est que… Unohana taicho, commença Matsumoto, on avait un petit défi entre nous et…

- Est-ce que se défi dont vous parler stipule que vous devez l'attaquer pendant qu'il est blessé et dans ma division qui plus est ?

- Non, mais…

- Alors pas de mais retournez a votre division et attendez qu'il soit rétablit pour l'attaquer de nouveau.

- Oui, Unohana taicho.

Et Matsumoto s'empressa de sortir sans regarder derrière elle, Unohana de son coté c'était approcher de Jack qui l'observait d'un œil inquiet a cause de l'aura inquiétante qui émanait toujours d'elle.

- eh bien Jack, finis-t-elle par dire, je n'ais rien contre le fait que vous demandiez de la viande le matin, mais je vous prierais de ne pas draguer les infirmières qui s'occupe de vous.

- Je l'ai pas dragué, s'indigna Jack, j'ai juste dit qu'elle était belle rien de plus.

- Elle pensait que vous la draguiez alors je vous conseil de cesser immédiatement sinon vous finirez par avoir des ennuis.

- Pourquoi tu me vouvoie d'un coup, juste parce que j'ai dit a une autre fille qu'elle est belle sa te met en rogne, tu a tord d'être jalouse puisque si elle est belle toi tu es la déesse de la beauté.

- Soit je vous déconseille donc de continuer à dire a toute les jolie filles que vous croiser qu'elles le sont sur se bonne appétit.

Et Unohana tourna les talons tandis que l'infirmière entrais avec le plateau repas de Jack elle était rouge avant même que Jack lui adresse la parole et on ne sait pas trop pourquoi avait déboutonné son chemisier, mettant ainsi sa poitrine en valeur.

- merci, dit Jack.

L'infirmière qui attendait surement un compliment sur sa tenue ou sur elle même se trouva désorienter par le ton employé par Jack, qui n'était ni agressif mais encore moins charmeur ; aussi fit-elle demi-tour déçut, se doutant bien qu'Unohana lui avait fait la moral, elle se disait qu'elle essayera de le revoir quand il sera sortis.

Quelque temps après son repas Jack qui s'ennuyait fermement voulu contacter kirikaze, aussi il fit le vide dans son esprit et se rendis dans sont moi intérieur, le décor n'avait pas changé d'un pouce c'était toujours la même forêt plonger dans la brume, mais il ne vit kirikaze nulle part cependant il sentit une présence étrangère autour de lui peu puissante certes mais menaçante, avant que Jack ne l'appel kirikaze émergea de la brume et se dirigea vers lui.

- eh bien Jack sa fait longtemps non.

- 3 jours tout au plus.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir libéré dans ton combat contre ton capitaine ?

- Je voulais être a égalité avec lui c'est tout.

- Je vois tu fais comme tu veux, mais si tu meurs je disparaitrais avec toi.

- Je m'en serai douter, bref j'ai senti une présence autre que la tienne quand j'étais blessé et aussi quand je suis arrivé ici et apparemment elle ne me veut pas que du bien, tu saurais pas qui c'est ?

- J'en sais absolument rien mais j'essaierai de voir qui c'est. Sinon pourquoi es tu venu me rendre visite ?

- Je voulais savoir se que je devrai faire pour effectuer le bankai ? vu que je dois juste t'appeler pour te libérer en shikai.

- Ah pour le bankai c'est un peu plus compliquer, il faudra que tu m'affronte en combat et tu n'aura pas le loisir d'utiliser ton shikai, et tant que tu n'auras pas gagné tu n'aura pas accès a ma forme ultime c'est tout.

- Et ou dois-je t'affronter pour avoir le bankai ?

- Pour sa il faut que tu arrive à me faire venir dans ton univers sa s'appelle la matérialisation.

- Bien alors j'essaierai sa quand de sortirais de l'hôpital. A plus kirikaze.

- Salut Jack.

Et Jack repris conscience Unohana était penché au-dessus de lui, une expression inquiète sur le visage en train de prendre son pouls.

- eh bien Retsu-san, dit Jack en la regardant, qu'y a-t-il ?

- Jack, dit Unohana surprise, qu'étais tu en train de faire ?

- Je discutais avec kirikaze, pourquoi ?

- Parce que ton pouls avait presque disparut et tu respirais à peine alors je m'inquiétais.

- Tiens, tiens tu recommence a me tutoyer, j'en déduis que tu n'es plus fâché.

- Se n'est pas la question, arrête ce genre de chose tant que tu es en convalescence.

- Ouai bon, maintenant que tu n'es plus fâché en ce qui concerne notre rendez vous sa tiens toujours pour demain ?

- Si tu es guéri complètement oui.

- Alors dans se cas je sors aujourd'hui.

- Et en quel honneur ?

- Bin je suis guéris c'est tout.

- Ah voyons sa enlève tes vêtement.

- Alors que Jack s'exécutait, Unohana examina son torse il n'y avait plus rien même pas une cicatrice.

- qu'a tu fais pour guérir aussi vite ? demanda Unohana surprise, même Zaraki Kenpachi ne se régénère pas aussi vite.

- Je n'en sais absolument rien, quand je me suis réveiller se matin je n'avais plus rien.

- Etrange mais bon si tu veux sortir tu pourras après les examens de prévention donc c'est-à-dire après le déjeuner.

- La barbe, bref y'a quoi a manger pour midi ?

- Se que tu veux.

- Dans se cas j'aimerais bien avoir : des ramen avec du porc, un bifteck, des sobas et en dessert une crème glacé pistache cassis avec plein de chantilly.

- Tu vas vraiment manger tous sa ? demanda Unohana surprise.

- En général je mange autant a chaque repas.

- Comme tu veux je demanderai a quelqu'un de t'apporter sa pour ton déjeuner, en attendant je veux te voir dans la salle d'examen dans une demi heure, d'accord.

- Ok dac je serai à l'heure, ma belle.

Unohana sortis pour aller préparer le matériel nécessaire pur les examens de Jack, pendant se temps se dernier c'était levé et était en train de se changer quand Renji débarqua suivit d'Ikkaku, Yumichika et Ichigo.

- eh Jack s'exclama Ikkaku, alors déjà sur pied.

- Il parait que t'a fait un beau combat contre Kenpachi, interrogea Renji.

- Ouai, répondit Jack, pour mes blessures je dois passer des exams dans 20 min, et pour le combat c'était pas mal, désolé de pas avoir put être la pour le notre Renji.

- Tu parle, répondit se dernier, j'aurai eu aucune gloire à battre un mourant.

- Et puis de toute façons, intervint Yumichika, Renji était encore en train de trier des papiers parce qu'il était en retard.

- C'est bien toi sa Renji, se moqua Ikkaku, toujours en train de faire la grasse mat et jamais a jour dans ton boulot.

- Ouai bon, répliqua Renji avec mauvaise humeurs.

- Bref, repris Ikkaku, on est venus te présenter quelqu'un, il dit que tu l'a vu hier mais vu que t'étais a moitié mort t'a pas du bien le voir. Alors voila Kourosaki Ichigo shinigami remplaçant.

- Ah oui, dit jack une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux, c'est cet abrutis qui m'a assommé hier soir.

- Euh ouai, répondit Ichigo mal a l'aise, mais c'était pour rendre service a Unohana-San.

- N'empêche que t'es un bel abruti pour avoir utilisé ton zampakuto. D'ailleurs pourquoi il est aussi énorme, sans garde et sans fourreau.

- Ben je suppose parce qu'il reste constamment en shikai.

- Je vois t'es tellement abrutis que t'arrive pas le faire redevenir un zampakuto normal.

- Peut-être, répliqua Ichigo qui commençait à s'énerver, mais moi au moins j'ai fait un match nul contre Kenpachi, lavette.

- Tu veux te battre pour voir gamin.

Et tandis que le reiatsu da Jack et Ichigo montait, et que les trois autre tentais de les calmer, Unohana apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte de très mauvaise humeur apparemment. Quand Renji, Ikkaku et Yumichika la virent ils bâtirent en retraite dans le fond de la chambre, tandis que Jack et Ichigo continuait à faire monter leur reiatsu pour voir qui lâcherais le premier, quand un de bloc note s'abatis sur le crane d'Ichigo, ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux pour se tourné vers Unohana, qui les regardait d'un air qui n'engageait vraiment rien de bon.

- euh Unohana-san, commença Ichigo.

- Kourosaki Ichigo, l'interrompis Unohana, il me semble que je vous avais déjà avertis concernant les combat dans ma division.

- Euh oui, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute c'est lui qui a commencer.

- T'es vraiment un gamin, lança Jack, ''c'est pas ma faute c'est lui qu'a commencé'', non mais t'a quel âge.

- Jack, l'interrompit Unohana, il me sembla que tu as des examens à passer.

- Hein, ah oui j'y vais Retsu-san, quand a toi gamin t'a pas intérêt à te retrouver en face de moi la prochaine fois.

- Espèce de…, commença Ichigo.

- Kourosaki Ichigo, l'interrompis une nouvelle fois Unohana, il me semble que j'avais interdis toute visite non.

- Mais c'est eux qui m'ont emmené, dit-il en se tournant vers l'endroit ou étai Renji, Ikkaku et Yumichika.

- Qui sa eux.

- Bin euh, bon excusez moi, dit Ichigo en se sauvant à son tour par la fenêtre ouverte.

Unohana soupira et se dirigea vers la salle ou attendait jack et Isane pour les examens médicaux. Pendant se temps Ichigo retournait a la onzième division pour savoir pourquoi ils l'avaient lâchement abandonné, tout en marchant il réfléchissait, jamais personne pas même Kyoraku n'avait appelé Unohana par son prénom, et c'étais la première fois qu'il la voyait tutoyer quelqu'un. Il se remémora alors les parole de Kenpachi la veille, il sourit en se disant qu'il y'avait vraiment des chances pour qu'ils finissent ensemble ces deux la.

- Lorsqu'il arriva à la onzième il vit Ikkaku et Yumichika qui l'attendait.

- merci, lança t-il, vous m'avez bien lâché, bande de traitre.

- On a essayé de te prévenir, s'excusa Yumichika, mais t'était trop occupé.

- Ouai, renchérit Ikkaku, on n'avait pas envie d'affronter la colère d'Unohana c'est dangereux quand même.

- Ouai mais vous auriez pus rester, marmonna Ichigo.

- Bon de tout façon tu as reçut un message tu dois retourner sur terre t'a une mission importante qui t'attend.

- Ok alors a la prochaine les gars.

Et Ichigo repartis donc sur terre. Pendant se temps les examens médicaux de jack étais presque achevé il ne restait plus qu'a vérifier si ses organe digestif c'était correctement régénère, quand ils eurent finis Unohana l'autorisa à sortir après le déjeuner puisqu'il ne semblait n'y avoir aucune lésion, pas même une égratignure de son combat de la veille.

Lorsque Jack arriva dans sa chambre il entendit le chariot qui amenait son repas pousser par la même infirmière que le matin, elle n'était pas en tenue d'infirmière se qui intrigua beaucoup Jack, en effet elle était vêtu de collant, une jupe courte qui lui arrivait même pas a mi-cuisse et un haut rose sans manche et dont le décolleté était très marquer.

- voila votre déjeuner, dit –elle, ou sont vos invité ?

- quel invité, questionna Jack, c'est tout pour moi.

- Vous allez vraiment manger tous sa, mais comment faite vous pour ne pas prendre de poids ?

- Simplement en étant toujours en train de me battre, sa fait perdre des kilos assez facilement.

- Ah je vois, répondit-elle en prenant se penchant pour mettre son décolleter en valeur.

- Dites, demanda Jack, pourquoi vous n'êtes pas en infirmière ?

- Oh j'ai finis mon service, dit elle ravit que Jack remarque sa tenue, mais comme votre repas était prêt je vous l'est apporté pour qu'il ne refroidisse pas.

- C'est gentil a vous, mais vous pouvez partir de toute façon je sors juste après manger.

- Oh je peux peut-être vous attendre dans se cas ?

- Se ne sera pas nécessaire, dit alors Unohana dans son dos, et à l' avenir éviter d'allumer les patients avec des tenue provocantes.

- Euh bien Unohana taicho, répondit l'infirmière mal à l'aise, au revoir.

Tandis que l'infirmière faisait semblant de s'en aller, Unohana s'approcha de jack qui commençait à manger.

- tu en veux, dit-il en lui tendant son bol de ramen.

- Pourquoi pas, répondit Unohana en s'asseyant sur le lit.

- Tiens, dit Jack toujours tendant une paire de baguette avec le bol.

- J'espérai que peut-être tu allais me les donner toi-même, ajouta Unohana.

- Euh ouai mais je suis pas vraiment douer pour sa, dit Jack mal a l'aise, mais bon dit aaah.

Et tandis que Unohana mangeait la portion que Jack lui donnait, ils entendirent un sanglot étouffé dans le couloir mais tous deux ayant cru mal entendre ne s'en préoccupèrent pas. A un moment Jack demanda.

- et pour notre rendez vous de demain ou sa se passera ?

- et bien je n'en sais trop rien, répondit Unohana, je n'ai pas l'habitude de se genre de distraction, tu n'aurais pas une idée ?

- eh bien y'a bien se restaurant la, le sanzaku je crois, j'y suis allé le soir de mon arriver c'est pas mal.

Eh bien pourquoi pas je te dis donc a demain et sois là-bas a 18h30 Jack. Et ne sois pas en retard.

- Euh ouai pas de soucis.

Et cette fois encore il entendirent des sanglot suivit de pas qui s'éloignait a toute vitesse, Unohana compris que l'infirmière qu'elle avait congédiez quelque minute plus tôt avait écouter leurs conversation et en était attrister, Jack de son coté avait recommencé a manger sans se soucier de se qui passait autour de lui, Unohana soupira elle s'en alla en disant a Jack qu'il pourrait sortir après avoir finis de manger, se dernier acquiesça tout en commençant un nouveau plat.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard Jack était sortis de l'hôpital et se dirigeait vers la onzième division quand il reçut un message par l'intermédiaire d'un papillon de l'enfer, qui disais qu'une bande de hollows étais apparus et que tous le monde étais mobilisé pour s'en débarrassé au plus vite. Jack haussa les épaules et continua son chemin il n'avait pas envie de perdre son temps avec des adversaires si faibles et se doutais bien que les autre membres de la onzième aurai tout balayé avant qu'il n'arrive.

En effet quand il arriva a la onzième division il l'a trouva vidé de ses occupant, un peu de distraction ne leurs fera pas de mal pensa-t-il en gagnant sa chambre. En arrivant il s'installa pour communiquer avec kirikaze. Il entra de nouveau dans son monde intérieur sans mal et ressentit une fois de plus la présence étrangère était présente, mais cette fois kirikaze était devant lui.

- eh bien, dit Jack, comment vas-tu depuis se matin ?

- bien, je ressens une présence qui ne te veux pas du bien Jack, mais je ne sais toujours pas se que c'est.

- Je vois, mais je n'étais pas venu pour sa je voulais savoir comment réaliser la matérialisation.

- Je n'en sais fichtrement rien à toi de trouver.

- Pour une fois que tu ignore quelque chose, mais bon c'est pas grave j'essaierai a plus.

Et Jack regagna la réalité et réfléchit a un moyen de faire apparaître kirikaze dans la réalité, il eut une idée si il devait l'appelle avec sa voix pour le faire passer en shikai peut-être fallait il qu'il utilise la voix de son esprit pour le matérialiser. Il essaya alors une fois, rien ne se passa il réessaya en y mettant plus de force et de volonté aussitôt un énorme reiatsu sortis de nulle part se manifestait il était trois fois plus élevé que celui de Kenpachi quand il était a son maximum, il aperçut alors kirikaze et bien qu'il demeurait inchangé par rapport a son monde intérieur il pouvait maintenant sentir en plus toute la puissance qui émanait de lui.

- on dirait que tu as trouvé, dit alors kirikaze, bien dans se cas prépare toi si tu ne me bat pas je te tuerai.

- Mais…, commença Jack.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin car kirikaze matérialisa son sabre en posant sa main gauche sur son poing droit fermé d'où le sabre commença à apparaitre, celui-ci n'avait pas de garde et un tranchant sur une seul face, le bout de l'épée était arrondis et une excavation en forme de crochet repartait vers la poigné de l'épée du coté non tranchant, elle devait bien mesurer 1m20 pour la lame et une vingtaine de centimètre pour la poigné. Dès qu'il eut son épée en main kirikaze fonça droit sur Jack qui eut juste le temps de parer avec son propre zampakuto.

Jack était stupéfait au moment de l'attaque le reiatsu de kirikaze avait encore augmenté alors il décida de sortir son shikai, il repoussa kirikaze aussi loin qu'il put et dit :

- kiri no naka wo korosu kirikaze.

Mais rien ne se passa et pendant que kirikaze réattaqua il redit une fois de plus à Jack qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser son shikai s'il voulait conquérir son bankai. La maison de Jack était en train de se faire démolir ainsi que son propriétaire, que kirikaze attaquait sans relâche dans le but de le tuer. Jack ne faisait que se défendre et pour la première fois il commençait à douter de sa victoire, il repoussa une nouvelle fois kirikaze et partis en courant en direction du terrain d'entrainement il savait qu'il y'avait une forêt ou il pourra reprendre son souffle, mais a peine avait il fait quelque mètre que kirikaze réapparut devant lui.

- eh bien moi qui croyait que tu étais suffisamment fort pour me contrer j'ai eu tort.

- Tu parle t'a vu la puissance de malade que t'a, même Kenpachi n'arriverai pas a rivaliser avec toi.

- La puissance n'est pas mon seule atout Jack

Et avant que Jack ne finissent de comprendre le sens de la phrase il avait été blessé a l'épaule alors que kirikaze n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

- t'a utilisé le kamaitachi, demanda Jack en essayant de prévoir les prochains coups.

- Non j'ai utilisé mon épée, regarde.

Et il leva son sabre, jack vit avec horreur du sang en train de s'égoutter de l'épée, son sang. Aussitôt il fut pris d'une peur panique qui se révéla incontrôlable et sans le vouloir il fit retourner kirikaze d'où il venait.

- eh bien Jack, dit kirikaze dans sa tête, il me semble que tu ne sois pas prêt à m'affronter sérieusement.

- …, dit Jack.

- Rappelle-moi quand tu seras prêt.

- Jack, cria Ikkaku en arrivant en courant son zampakuto libéré à la main, qu'est ce qui passe ? qui t'a attaqué ?

- Rien, répondit Jack, c'est juste une expérience qui a mal tourné.

- Ah pourquoi t'es blessé.

- C'est rien juste un grava qui m'a égratigné.

- Ouai, mais tu auras pu faire sa ailleurs que dans ta chambre maintenant elle est en ruine.

- Ouai je n'ai pas fais attention.

- Bon a plus alors.

Et ikkaku repartis dans la direction qu'il était venu en se demandant a qui étais le reiatsu qu'il avait sentit, pendant se temps Jack se releva et contempla les ruine de sa chambre, pourquoi kirikaze avait une puissance aussi énorme et que lui n'arrivait pas rivaliser même un peu.

Peut-être qu'il n'était pas encore au maximum de sa puissance après tout sa ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'il était shinigami et son reiatsu n'étais peut-être pas a son maximum.

C'est en ruminant ses pensée que Jack se dirigea vers la treizième division pour voir si Ukitake pourrait l'accueillir le temps que sa chambre soit réparé. Quand il arriva à la treizième il se retrouva face a face avec Santaro et Kiyone qui sortait du bureau d'Ukitake.

- qu'est ce que tu viens foutre ici, s'exclama Santaro en lâchant les dossiers qu'il tenait pour sortir son zampakuto.

- Ouai dégage d'ici, dit Kiyone en imitant Santaro.

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à vous supporter les deux casses couille, répliqua Jack, alors bougez vous.

- Tu vas payer pour la dernière fois, dit Santaro en s'élançant sur Jack suivit de Kiyone.

Sans même sortir son zampakuto Jack érigea son bouclier de reiatsu tandis que les sabres de Santaro et Kiyone s'abattait sur lui sans lui causer la moindre égratignure. Et sitôt après fit monter son reiatsu jusqu'à se que ses deux attaquant soit clouer au sol par la puissance dégagé, Ukitake sortis précipitamment.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, demanda-t-il en regardant tour à tour Jack et ses deux subordonnés qui se relevaient difficilement.

- Euh taicho, commença Kiyone.

- En fait, continua Santaro.

- Taisez-vous tous les deux, répliqua Ukitake puis il se tourna de nouveau vers Jack, alors.

- Eh bien c'est simple, expliqua Jack. Je venais vous rendre une petite visite et ces deux idiot m'ont attaqué alors je les aie soumis

En ayant dit ca Jack avait bien insisté sur le mot « soumis », et observait Santaro et Kiyone qui le fixait avec rage.

- bien, dit Ukitake, Santaro Kiyone ramasser ces document et aller travailler et que je ne vous vois plus de la journée sans motif valable.

- Oui taicho, répondirent en cœur les deux subordonné mais avec moins d'entrain que d'habitude.

- Et toi Jack, repris Ukitake en l'invitant dans son bureau, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite.

- Et bien en fait j'ai eu un petit accident et ma chambre a été démolis suite aux dommages collatéraux donc je voulais savoir si tu pourrais de nouveau me prêtez la chambre de la dernière fois.

- Je pense que sa ne pose pas de problème mais quelle est la nature de cette accident si ce n'est pas indiscret.

- Rien de grave juste un petit essai avec kirikaze.

Jack avait adopté un ton dégager mais Ukitake avait deviné que sa ne s'était pas aussi bien passé qu'il voulait le faire croire.

- alors tu l'as matérialisé n'est ce pas, et quel est l'épreuve qu'il t'a imposé pour avoir le bankai.

- Un combat, répondit Jack surpris.

- C'est tout, c'est assez courant. Et comment sa c'est passer ?

- Mal il est beaucoup plus fort que Kenpachi et il a faillis me tuer.

- Un combat a mort dans se cas c'est plus rare, mais normalement la puissance d'un zampakuto est a peu prés équivalente a celle de son propriétaire, donc soit ta puissance n'est pas a son maximum soit ton zampakuto est exceptionnellement fort. Se qui rendra encore plus difficile l'obtention du bankai.

- Quitte a choisir je préférerai que se soit la première solution comme sa j'aurais moins de difficulté par la suite.

- C'est sur, maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser il reste du travail alors à moins que tu veuille aidez.

- Non merci mais par contre je crois que je vais aller faire un tour du coté du terrain d'entrainement.

- Comme tu veux à la prochaine Jack.

- Ouai salut.

Jack sortis du bureau et se dirigea du coté du terrain d'entrainement en espérant trouver un adversaire valable. Lorsqu'il arriva il vit Rukia occupé à s'entrainer au kido alors pour lui faire une blague il écouta le sort qu'elle lançait et au moment ou elle prononçait :

- hado no san-juu-san sokatsui.

Jack fit de même en visant la cible a coté de celle ou était diriger la boule d'énergie de Rukia, qui commença à s'exclamer qu'elle était parvenu a lance deux sort en même temps et a détruire deux cible simultanément, alors pour pousser la plaisanterie encore plus loin jack attendis l'essai suivant et au lieu de lancer le même sort il lança le hado numéro 4 byakurai.

Rukia n'en pouvait plus de sauter de joie en criant qu'elle était devenu plus douer, alors Jack relança un byakurai, Rukia sursauta et se retourna vers un Jack hilare.

- c'étais toi, s'exclama Rukia avec colère, pourquoi t'a fais sa ?

- c'étais juste pour rire la naine, répondit Jack, faut pas te vexer.

- N'empêche que t'aurai pas du faire sa.

- Ouai bon c'est pas si grave, dit sa t'intéresse un combat ?

- Euh non merci, franchement les combats a l'épée c'est pas trop mon truc.

- Sa intéresse quelqu'un un combat, cria Jack.

- Encore un abrutis de la onzième division, dit quelqu'un.

- Ouai et alors, répliqua Jack.

- Si tu veux un combat, dit une voix, je vais me faire un plaisir de te mettre une raclé.

- Eh bien vient, dit jack en se tournant vers le shinigami qui venait de parler.

- Le shinigami n'étais pas bien grand mais avais une musculature assez impressionnante pour sa taille, il portait un zampakuto de la taille d'un wakisachi a la taille.

- je m'appelle Kurogaki Yoga, dit le shinigami, troisième siège ex aequo avec Santaro, peut-être même meilleur

- si tu le dit, répliqua Jack, bon on se le fait comment se combat ?

- sans libération sa te dit.

- pourquoi pas sa rendra la chose encore plus amusante.

Ils se mirent en place et aussitôt un cercle se forma autour des combattants avec Rukia au premier rang. Le combat débuta et Yoga attaqua, Jack lui se contentait de défendre en faisant mine d'être inquiété et en faisant croire qu'il avait du mal à parer les coups. Les membres de la treizième exultait le combat n'allait pas durer longtemps a se rythme. A un moment Jack laissa une ouverture et Yoga en profita pour essayer de trancher le bras de Jack. Au moment au le sabre touchait l'épaule de Jack, celui-ci n'eut aucune égratignure, Yoga recula d'un bon et se remis en garde.

- toi, dit-il, tu fais semblant d'être faible.

- En effet, répliqua Jack avec un sourire à faire pâlir d'envie un requin, maintenant fini l'échauffement, c'est repartis.

Et sans attendre la réponse Jack fonça sur Yoga qui cette fois se cantonna à la défense et lui ne faisait pas emblant d'être en difficulté, à un moment n'en pouvant plus il s'écria :

- Eranseima* dokuyari.

Et aussitôt son zampakuto se transforma en une lance violette a trois lames, deux partais a l'horizontal et l'autre a la vertical, la base de la lance était continuer par un pic.

- oh pas mal, dit Jack en reculant, mais on n'avait pas dit sans libération.

- J'ai changé d'avis maintenant amène toi.

- Kiri no naka wo korosu, dit Jack, kirikaze.

Et aussitôt son zampakuto se transforma en vent pour réapparaitre sous sa forme de tonfas tranchant.

- c'est parti, continua Jack, cette fois pleine puissance.

Et il fit monter son reiatsu jusqu'a son maximum, se qui l'étonna c'est qu'il montait encore plus haut que la dernière fois. Yoga tremblait avant même l'attaque et au moment ou Jack chargea il se mit en défense sans trop d'espoir, alors que les tonfas touchait la lance de Yoga celle-ci se brisa et Jack du retenir son coup pour éviter de tuer son adversaire ou de le blesser gravement.

- eh sa va, demanda Jack inquiet de la réaction d'Ukitake si il blessait un de ses hommes.

- Non, sa va pas t'a détruit mon zampakuto.

- C'est toi qui as voulu jouer en shikai, donc c'est ta faute.

Avant que Yoga ne puisse répliquer un membre de la onzième division arriva pour parler à Jack, toute les personne présente se dispersèrent et retournèrent à leur occupation.

- Zaraki-taicho vous demande quatrième siège Wing.

- Pourquoi je croyais qu'il était occupé.

- Oui mais c'est urgent, c'est se qu'il a dit.

- Bien j'arrive. Eh la naine tu diras a Ukitake que je le remercie pour la chambre.

- Euh oui, répondit Rukia en se demandant de quoi il parlait.

Et Jack suivit le membre de la onzième division jusqu'à leur quartier, la Kenpachi gueulais comme un forcené pour savoir qui était le responsable d'autant de dégât et que si c'était un combat pourquoi personne ne l'avait prévenu.

- yo Kenpachi, dit alors Jack, quoi de neuf.

- Quoi de neuf, sa se voit pas quelqu'un c'est battu ici et j'ai même pas été prévenu je ne supporte pas qu'on s'amuse sans moi.

- Bin en fait, c'était pas vraiment un combat c'est comment dire une mauvaise manipulation de mon zampakuto.

- La prochaine fois que tu fais des dégâts prévient que je ne m'énerve pas tout seule pour rien pendant je sais pas combien de temps.

- Ouai désolé.

- Bref c'est pas grave sa sera vite reconstruit ils commencent à avoir l'habitude, je vais manger un morceau a plus.

Kenpachi sortis de la division toujours un peu enervé pendant que les hommes de la onzième se mettait au travail pour reconstruire tout sa en un minimum de temps. Pendant se temps Jack avait décidé d'aller voir du coté de la sixième division et rendre visite a Renji, lorsqu'il arriva il demanda a un shinigami ou il pouvait trouver Renji, se dernier lui répondit qu'il était dans son bureau et lui indiquât le chemin pour y accéder, quand il arriva il ouvrit la porte a la volée et s'exclama :

- yo Renji, prêt pour notre duel.

- Abarai-fukutaicho est occupé, lui répondit une voix glaciale.

Jack se tourna vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix et vit Kuchiki Byakuya en train de rédiger un rapport, apparemment il lui avait parlé sans même prendre la peine de lever les yeux.

- et alors Kenpachi dit que l'amusement passe avant le boulot, donc ce n'est pas grave.

- Ici, répondit Byakuya toujours en train d'écrire, le travail passe avant l'amusement, nous ne somme pas une division peuplé de roturier et de barbare.

- Dit donc sa te ferai mal de me regarder quand tu me parle.

Byakuya soupira, posa sa plume et leva les yeux vers Jack.

- pour toi se sera comme pour tous les autres à savoir Kuchiki taicho quand tu t'adresse a moi.

- Ouai j'y penserai, n'empêche que tu pourrais pas laisser sortir Renji j'ai du temps à tuer et un peu de détente ne lui fera pas de mal.

- Abarai Renji est en retard dans son travail il sortira quand il aura finis, maintenant sort d'ici insolent.

- Eh bien heureusement que je ne suis pas venu dans cette division, a plus Renji, salut glaçon.

En entendant son capitaine se faire appeler glaçon Renji ne put retenir un petit sourire et répondit tant bien que mal en essayant de garder son sérieux.

- ouai désolé pour le combat on remet sa a une prochaine fois.

- Jack Wing, intervint Byakuya, ceci est mon dernier avertissement ne soyer pas aussi familier avec moi ou je vous en ferai passer l'envi.

- Comme je l'ai dit j'y penserai, répliqua Jack.

Il ressortit en laissant la porte ouverte, Byakuya se dit que au lieu d'un génie le Sereitei avait hérité d'un enquiquineur, Renji lui essayai de ne pas trop penser a la scène qu'il venait de voir et se dépêcha de remplir ses papier.

De son coté Jack était sortit de la sixième et se dirigeait vers la chambre que lui avait prêté Ukitake même si il était encore tôt il se sentait fatiguer, une fois arrivé il se lava rapidement et alla se coucher et dormi d'un sommeil sans rêve.

Il fut réveillé tôt le lendemain matin par la même voix qui lavait réveillé quand il était à l'hôpital.

- alors Jack, disait celle-ci, comment sa se passe pour toi.

- Qui est tu, demanda Jack en se levant et en regardant autour de lui.

- Allons je ne vais pas gâcher la surprise, au fait comment vont tes blessure.

- Mes blessures, interrogea Jack étonné.

- Celle que j'ai soigné pour toi car si je ne l'avais pas fait tu serais encore a l'hôpital.

- Comment sa, Retsu est la meilleurs en se qui concerne les soins comment peut tu faire quelque chose comme sa.

- C'est assez facile pour moi quand on y réfléchit, et en y pensant bien le fait de guérir aussi facilement devrait te mettre sur la piste pour savoir qui je suis.

- Tu commence à m'énerver montre toi.

- Pas tout de suite, mais bientôt…

Et la voix disparut laissant Jack seul en train de se poser des questions. Jack finit par renoncer à se rendormir même si il était assez tôt il n'avait plus sommeil, alors il se leva et se dirigea vers la onzième division pour aider dans les travaux car il se sentait coupable de la destruction. La journée passa vite et il quitta le chantier qui était presque terminé a 17h pour pouvoir se laver, puis il se rendit au sanzaku alors qu'il était seulement 18h, il voulait arriver en avance pour réservé une pièce privé vu que Unohana n'avait pas l'habitude de se genre d'endroit inutile de l'embarrassé avec trop de personne autour.

Unohana arriva a l'heure avec la ponctualité qu'on lui connaît Jack l'attendait a l'entré, ils entrèrent dans le restaurant ou une serveuse les conduisit a la table que jack avait réservé.

Jack laissa Unohana entré puits s'apprêtait à la suivre quand une voix l'interpella.

- eh jack.

- Oui, répondit celui-ci en se retournant et en apercevant Kyoraku.

- Viens boire un coup avec nous.

En effet il était accompagné d'Ukitake et chose rare de Kenpachi.

- désolé, répondit Jack, pas se soir j'ai quelque chose de prévu.

- Comme tu veux, lui dit Kyoraku en souriant d'un air entendu.

Jack entra alors dans la pièce et attendit que la serveuse revienne pour commander.

- qui était ce, demanda Unohana.

- Kyoraku, Ukitake et Kenpachi.

- Je vois, je suppose qu'ils ne sont pas la pour parler de travail.

- Je pense pas en effet.

- Que voulez vous, demanda alors une jeune serveuse.

- Le plat du jour m'ira très bien, répondit Unohana.

- Un steak saignant avec du riz, dit Jack.

- Je reviens tout de suite.

Elle sortit et se dirigea vers la cuisine

- Alors Jack, interrogea Unohana, comment vont tes blessure pas de signes de mauvaise guérison.

- Non tout va bien, répondit-il en repensant à l'étrange conversation du matin.

- J'ai effectué quelque recherche, reprit Unohana, pour voir si il y'avait des cas similaire.

- Et qu'est ce que sa a donné.

- Rien si se n'est que…

Elle fut interrompu par la serveuse qui revenait avec les commandes, aussi Unohana attendit qu'elle soit partit pour reprendre.

- donc, reprit-elle, le seule cas similaire au tiens est appelé régénération instantané.

- Ah, répondit Jack, chez qui est-ce observé ?

- Jusqu'à présent seule Inoue Orihime peut guérir aussi vite quelqu'un mais vu qu'elle est sur terre c'est impossible, et il n'y'a chez les hollows et arrancar que l'on peut voir sa, c'est une capacité assez courante pour eux.

- C'est impossible que je sois un hollows, demanda Jack qui commençait à se douter de l'identité de sa voix intérieur.

- Si je n'avais pas connu les expériences d'Aizen Sousuke je répondrai oui, mais les circonstances sont différente, ici même s'il s'agit d'une régénération instantanée tu ne possède aucune autre caractéristique de hollows ou d'arrancar.

- Se qui signifie ?

- Qu'il peut s'agir d'une capacité propre a ton zampakuto.

- J'en serai soulagé je n'ai aucune envie de me transformer en un de ces monstre.

- Je comprends très bien.

- Bon si on changeait de sujet pour quelque chose de moins dramatique.

Et la soirée se poursuivit donc ainsi ils discutèrent de chose et d'autre pendant un certain temps puis Jack raccompagna Unohana a sa division avant de prendre congé et de rentré chez lui, mais de toute la soirée il n'avait pus se défaire du mauvais pressentiment qu'il avait a cause de la voix qui a deux reprise l'avait réveillé.

* * *

*Elance-toi

bon voila la fin du chapitre j'espère que sa vous a plus et que c'était pas trop long en tout cas merci de continuer a lire l'histoire et a la prochaine


	5. Chapter 5

Voila un nouveau chapitre qui avance aussi dans la relations Unohana-Jack vous me direz se que vous en pensez et comme pour one piece je ne sais pas si je me lance dans un lemon ou non, j'ai eu un petit soucis lors du poste du dernier chapitre j'ai eu une coupure d'électricité et sa m'a effacé toute ma fic donc je suis désolé a ceux qui l'avais dans alert story. encore désolé pour les fautes et bonne lecture.  
P.S : comme certain l'auront peut-être deviné le moment de l'histoire se situe avant la bataille d'hiver j'ai déjà prévu quelque chose pour le moment de la bataille pour que sa coïncide avec l'histoire original.

**Bankai et perte de contrôle.**

En rentrant a la onzième ou sa chambre était suffisamment réparé pour qu'il puisse y dormir Jack se demandais comment allais réagirai Unohana et les autres capitaines si il s'avérait qu'il avait vraiment un coté hollow. En arrivant dans sa chambre Jack se mit directement au lit et s'endormit aussi sec, mais au bout de quelque heures la voix le réveilla de nouveau.

- eh bien Jack, disait la voix, cette femme est plutôt mignonne non ?

- qu'est que tu veux à la fin ?, répliqua Jack, espèce d'emmerdeur.

- Moi mais rien de bien sorcier seulement le contrôle de ton corps.

- Pour sa il faudra que tu me battes avant.

- Sa ne sera plus un problème, bientôt et plus tôt que tu ne le crois je serai le plus fort.

- Espèce de… commença Jack avant de se rendre compte que la voix l'avait laissé seule.

Jack se laissa tomber sur son lit mais le sommeil l'avait fui et toute tentative pour se rendormir était vaine alors il se leva et se rendis au terrain d'entrainement d'ikkaku la il commença a s'entrainer aussi bien au sabre qu'a la maitrise de son reiatsu et de sa vitesse d'attaque ou de défense, tous sa s'en libérer son shikai en espérant pouvoir affronter d'égale a égale kirikaze. Quelque heures plus tard ikkaku arriva suivit de Yumichika et de Renji.

- eh Jack, appela ikkaku, tu t'entraine de bon matin dis donc.

- Ouai, répondis celui-ci, sa fais plusieurs heure que je suis la, j'arrivais plus a dormir.

- On était venu s'entrainer, dis alors Renji, mais puisque tu es la on va se faire notre combat.

- Avec plaisir mais alors sans bankai, répondis Jack, sa serai pas équitable pour moi.

- Sa je ne garantis rien, répliqua Renji.

- Je parie que Jack obligera Renji a utilisé son bankai, dit alors ikkaku.

- Tu pari quoi, demanda Yumichika.

- Se que tu veux.

- Alors tu nous invite boire un coup si tu perds se pari.

- Tenu.

- Faite pas des paris sur mon dos, s'exclama Jack que la perspective d'un combat et d'un peu de détente ensuite rendait euphorique.

- C'est partis, gueula alors Renji.

Il s'élança sur Jack, les deux s'affrontèrent alors plusieurs minutent sans libérer leurs zampakuto mais jack prenait peu à peu le dessus.

- hoero zabimaru, cria Renji à un moment où il était assez loin de Jack.

Son sabre s'allongea alors pour aller frapper jack a la tête mais celui-ci para au dernier moment et le renvoya sur Renji.

- kiri no naka wo korosu, dit alors Jack profitant de la seconde de répit, kirikaze.

Et le combat repris de plus belle ou les attaque a distance et au corps a corps s'enchainais toujours plus violent, mais Jack avait toujours le dessus du fait que son reiatsu augmentait après chaque combat puisqu'il n'avait toujours pas atteint son maximum de libération. Au bout d'un moment Renji n'y tint plus et il se décida a utilisé son bankai.

- bankai, dit Renji, hihio zabimaru.

Le serpent d'os se matérialisa et fonça sur Jack qui même préparé ne put s'empêcher de voler, il se releva presque aussitôt mais du sang coulais de sa tempe et commençais à lui brouiller la vue, Renji en profita et attaqua une nouvelle fois, Jack para de nouveau et vola encore et cette fois il percuta un rocher et perdit connaissance. Alors que Renji s'apprêtait à sceller de nouveau son bankai, un autre reiatsu émergea du corps de Jack qui releva la tête.

Renji eu le temps de voir que ses yeux avait viré a l'orange et noir, et que trois cornes noir apparaissaient, deux au niveau de ses tempes et une au milieu du front.

Jack ou plutôt son corps passa a l'attaque et trancha l'épaule de Renji qui avait été surpris par les yeux et les corne de Jack.

putain, s'exclama ikkaku qui fit immédiatement le rapprochement entre l'état de Jack et celui qu'Ichigo avait subi avant de maitriser son hollows, vite Yumichika faut le neutraliser.

Pendant que Yumichika et ikkaku se précipitait pour l'aider, Renji se défendait du mieux qu'il pouvait mais la vitesse de Jack avait augmenté ainsi que sa puissance et toutes ses blessure avait disparu, de plus son bankai était plutôt lent et fait pour l'attaque pas pour la défense contre des adversaires rapide, Jack infligeai de plus en plus de blessure a Renji tout en riant avec une vois désincarné. Au moment où Jack allait porter le coup final ikkaku et Yumichika l'assommèrent en même temps au grand soulagement de Renji. Ikkaku cassa le masque qui commençait à recouvrir entièrement le visage de Jack sans même y jeter un coup d'œil, a peine le masque eu-t-il quitter le visage qu'il se désagrégea, et au même instant Jack se réveilla.

- putain il se passe quoi la, demanda-t-il en se massant la tête.

- Tu commençais juste à te transformer en hollows, dit Ikkaku sans ambages.

- Quoi, s'écria Jack en se relevant brusquement, commet c'est possible.

- Calme-toi, dit Renji, y'a rien de grave a sa. Ichigo a eu le même problème.

- Mais j'en ai rien a ciré de cette abrutis, répondit Jack en s'énervant, j'ai pas envie de devenir un monstre.

- Tu va pas devenir un monstre, répondit Ikkaku, Ichigo a réussi à le contrôler et sa lui augmente ses pouvoir quand il utilise son hollows.

- En même temps, intervint Yumichika, je le comprends avoir quelque chose d'aussi moche sur le visage serait vraiment horrible.

- Le contrôler, répéta Jack, on peut contrôler cette chose.

- Ichigo est le seul que je connaisse à avoir un hollows, répondit Renji en réfléchissant faudrait lui demander

- Plutôt crever que de demander de l'aide a un morveux, déclara jack

- Comme tu veux, après tout c'est ta vie.

Au même moment un papillon de l'enfer arriva en demandant à Renji avec la voix de son capitaine de se rendre immédiatement à la division pour finir son papier en retard, Renji poussa un soupir de renseignement.

- bon je suppose que j'ai pas le choix, dit celui-ci.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans une division comme sa, demanda Jack, change de division.

- J'aimerai bien mais je suis lieutenant et je ne peux pas démissionner alors à moins que je sois promu ou viré je ne pourrais pas bouger d'où je suis.

- C'est pour sa que je t'avais dit de rester a la onzième, le coupa Ikkaku.

- Ouai je sais, répondit Renji, aller j'y vais.

Et tandis qu'il s'éloignait Yumichika ne put s'empêcher d'avoir e la compassion pour lui vu qu'a chaque fois c'était lui qui se tapais toute la paperasserie de la onzième même si elle n'était pas nombreuse il fallait la faire.

- ohé Yumichika, dit Ikkaku, tu dois nous payer un coup tu te rappel.

- Je suppose que je ne peux pas y couper, soupira se dernier.

- En effet allons y Jack, pour une fois que c'est Yumichika qui paye faut en profiter.

- Désolé, répondit Jack, j'ai quelque chose à faire après.

- Comme tu veux, répondit Ikkaku en haussant les épaules, aller on y va Yumichika.

Ils partirent, Renji quand a lui était partit et était presque arrivé a sa division lorsque ses blessure lui rappelèrent qu'il était plus toucher que se qu'il pensait, mais il arriva tout de même au jusqu'au bureau qu'il occupait des qu'il eu ouvert la porte Byakuya le fixa d'un air qui engageait rien de bon.

- désolé taicho, commença Renji, mais.

- Abarai fukutaicho est ce une tenu pour se présenter au travail.

- Non taicho, mais comme j'étais en jour de congé j'ai fait un entrainement avec des membres de la onzième et sa a un peu dégénéré.

- Vas te changer et passe a la quatrième division pour te faire examiner je n'ai pas besoin d'un lieutenant a moitié mort.

- Je vais bien, répondit Renji en hâte, je vais me changer et je reviens de suite.

Il fit donc demi-tour et commença à partir mais a peine eut-il fait trois pas qu'il s'effondra inconscient, Byakuya du faire venir des membres de sa division pour qu'il le porte a la quatrième et soit soigner dans les plus brefs délais.

De son coté Jack s'était remis à s'entrainer mais après quelque minutes il s'aperçut que quelque chose avait changé et au moment ou il comprenait que sa puissance avait encore augmenté au-delà de toute attente, son hollows refis surface dans sa tête.

- alors ta nouvelle puissance te convient maintenant que j'ai libérer tout ton potentiel, elle est quatre fois plus grande que il y'a quelque instant lors de ton combat contre se type aux cheveux rouge

- pourquoi avoir fait sa ?

- quoi tu n'es pas content de ta nouvelle force avec sa tu pourras battre kirikaze et même ton si puissant capitaine, et même si j'ai dit que je te battrai pour le contrôle de ton corps sa m'embêterais que tu meurs si tôt, sa prendra un peu plus de temps pour te battre puisque je ne suis pas au maximum de ma force non plus.

- Non je voulais savoir pourquoi tu a prit possession de mon corps a se moment la et pourquoi avoir presque tué Renji.

A ce moment la tu étais vulnérable pour moi et si tes amis ne serait pas intervenu je contrôlerais ton corps a présent mais bon ce n'est que partis remise pas vrai, et quand a celui que t'appelle Renji le tuer aurait été divertissent et me permettait de tester ma puissance, pour quelqu'un en bankai il est plutôt faible.

- Si jamais je te trouve je t'arracherais les yeux, menaça Jack.

- Tu ne me trouveras que lorsque je l'aurai décidé pas avant maintenant je te laisse après tout comme dit le dicton « parler au idiot les rend intelligent » pas vrai alors a plus.

Il planta de nouveau Jack ce qui le mit dans une colère encore plus grande que le fait d'avoir perdu contre Renji, il matérialisa de nouveau kirikaze dans la réalité bien décidé a obtenir son propre bankai et de remettre a leur place toute ses personne qui se croyait supérieur a lui a cause que eux possédait le bankai.

- tu ne vas pas te débiner cette fois Jack, dis kirikaze en guise de salut.

- Cette fois tu mord la poussière quitte a se que j'en crève, répliqua Jack.

- Parfait, c'est le bon esprit, répondit kirikaze en matérialisant son épée.

Et sans plus de parole kirikaze fonça sur Jack a pleine puissance et lui assena un coup qui fut paré, Jack sans se laissé griser par le fait d'égaler enfin kirikaze en puissance et en vitesse répliqua. Le combat dura longtemps les deux combattant se rendait coup pour coup et le nombre de blessure se valait des deux coté, kirikaze finit par utilisé ses attaques a distance tel que le kamaitachi ou tatsumaki mais Jack s'attendais a leurs utilisation et es esquiva du mieux qu'il put mais récoltât une nouvelle blessure a la jambe en esquivant un second kamaitachi qui suivait le tatsumaki. Jack sentant que sa force déclinait à cause de la perte de sang se décida :

- hado no yon, dit-il, byakurai.

Kirikaze qui ne s'attendait pas a se que Jack utilise le kido para de justesse le coup avec son épée se qui eu pour effet de laisser une ouverture sur le coté droit, Jack profitât de cette occasion tenta de porter un coup direct a la tête mais kirikaze toujours aussi rapide para une fois de plus de justesse a se moment la Jack donna un grand coup de pied dans la main qui tenais le sabre et sentant que la prise se relâchais il utilisa les dernière force qui lui restait pour faire voler l'épée de kirikaze plusieurs mètre derrière son propriétaire qui fut mis a genoux avec la lame de Jack sur la gorge.

- tu as fais d'énorme progrès, dit alors kirikaze, l'intervention de ce gêneur dans ton corps t'a été bénéfique.

- Je suppose, répondit Jack sans lever sa lame, mais j'aurai réussi tôt ou tard il à juste accélérer les choses en libérant la totalité de ma puissance.

- C'est vrai bien je m'avoue vaincu tu pourras disposer de ma véritable puissance comme bon te semblera.

- Merci, dit jack en rengainent son zampakuto.

- Pour invoquer le bankai il faut que tu es ma forme de sabre en main et après avoir placer la pointe de la lame sur ta paume de gauche, il ne te restera plus qu'a dire bankai et a poussé ta paume en direction de la garde, une fois arrivé au bout fais le mouvement inverse et tu aura mon épée.

- C'est tout, c'est aussi simple que sa.

- Peut-être tu verras par toi-même, maintenant excuse moi je vais me reposer. Oh et une dernière chose mon nom complet est oni no kirikaze*.

Kirikaze disparut sur ses mot, tendis que Jack s'écroulait- de fatigue et s'endormis presque aussitôt sur le terrain d'entraînement. Il se réveilla une heure plus tard, il avait sentit une présence qui s'approchait, il vit Ikkaku qui s'approchait avec son zampakuto sur l'épaule.

- eh bien tu fais le lézard maintenant, lui dit Ikkaku en arrivant à sa hauteur, moi qui pensait que tu t'entraînais.

- Je viens de finir mon entraînement il y'a une heure, répliqua Jack.

- Et, tu t'es assez remis pour un match contre moi.

- Ouai vient donc.

- Nobiru hozukimaru

- Kiri no naka wo korosu kirikaze.

Ils commencèrent le combat doucement au début le temps de se mettre dans le bain puis de plus en plus violent et comme le précédent combat qu'ils avaient eu Jack prenait le dessus mais beaucoup plus rapidement cette fois et comme lors de la fois précédent Ikkaku finit par sortir son bankai.

- bankai, cria Ikkaku en faisant tournoyer hozukimaru, ryomon hozukimaru.

Sa lance se transforma alors en une lame semi circulaire avec un dragon gravé apparut sans son dos et dans chacune de ses mains deux sortes de hallebardes semblables à celles de son shikai. Jack sourit en voyant qu'Ikkaku ne doutait pas le moins du monde de sa victoire.

- qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire, interrogea Ikkaku.

- Le fait que tu vas bientôt perdre.

- Ne pense même pas à gagner contre mon bankai.

- On verra, dit Jack en faisant passer son zampakuto en mode scellé.

- Ohé t'abandonne ou quoi.

Jack ne répondis pas et se concentra, il plaça la pointe de sa lame sur sa paume et dit :

- bankai, tout en disant sa il appuya sur la lame qui se transforma en vent et souleva un nuage de poussière qui cacha jack a la vue d'Ikkaku, oni no kirikaze.

A peine eu-t-il entendu ses mot que le nuage de poussière se dissipa et Jack reparut mais son apparence avait changé il était torse nu, ses jambe était protéger par le bas d'une armure de samouraï, sa peau était devenu bleu, ses cheveux s'était détaché avait poussé et blanchis quand a ses yeux il était devenu rouge, et il tenait a la main le sabre de kirikaze. Aussitôt Jack se sentit envahit d'un sentiment de puissance jamais atteint auparavant et se mit à rire d'un rire de dément se qui le fit ressemblé encore plus a un démon.

- qu'est ce que c'est que sa, murmura Ikkaku, ton hollow a pris possession de toi c'est sa.

- Non Ikkaku, répliqua Jack, ce que tu vois c'est mon bankai.

- Impossible.

Et sans attendre davantage Jack passa a l'attaque et bien que son sabre était plus petit que ceux d'Ikkaku il n'eut aucun mal à le cantonner a la défense, Ikkaku n'en pouvant plus fit reculer Jack de plusieurs mètre grâce a la lame semi-circulaire de son dos.

- pfiou, dit Ikkaku, ton bankai augmente ta force comme le mien.

Ikkaku saisit la lame dans son dos et la fit tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête créant un barrage avec les deux hallebardes la gravure de dragon commença à se remplir de rouge et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'elle se remplisse a fond, dès que se fut fait la puissance d'Ikkaku augmenta encore un peu plus et sans attendre lança une de ses hallebarde vers Jack qui disparut juste avant que la lame ne le touche.

- mon bankai n'augmente pas que ma puissance, dit Jack en reparaissant derrière Ikkaku.

Au moment ou Ikkaku se retourna pour porter un coup, Jack le trancha et lui ouvrit le torse la blessure n'était pas mortel mais elle suffit pour qu'Ikkaku s'évanouisse. A peine une heure après Ikkaku se réveilla se blessure avait été soigné avec sa pommade et un bandage plutôt moyen avait été fait.

- t'es réveillé, demanda Jack qui avait scellé son zampakuto.

- Putain t'y a pas été de main morte sur se coup la, répondit Ikkaku en se levant.

- Parce que tu m'as attaqué sans connaître le pouvoir de mon bankai.

- C'est vrai mais en général un bankai dans se genre augmente soit la vitesse soit la puissance pas les deux à la fois.

- Peut-être, mais c'est super se truc et j'ai pas eu le temps de testé toute les capacités que sa m'offrait.

- Parce que t'a d'autre atout en plus de se que sa t'a apporté.

- Ouai je pense, par contre mon bankai c'est un secret entre nous dac.

- D'accord en même temps vu la tronche que sa te fait c'est normal que tu veuille pas en parler.

- J'admets que sa peut-être effrayant mais moi j'aime bien, cette apparence démoniaque.

- Chacun ses gout, mais au fait tu voulais pas devenir capitaine.

- Si mais je compte faire une frayeur a un certain capitaine donc sa attendra un peu.

- Comme tu veux, allez moi je vais y'allez faut que je me repose après une telle raclé, dire que tu as obtenu si vite le bankai c'est du jamais vu, allez salut.

- Ouai.

Ikkaku partit donc avec difficulté, Jack de son coté se demandait quelle genre de surprise son bankai lui réservait encore car il n'avait exploité qu'une petit partit des possibilités offerte, il se dit qu'il y réfléchirait une autre fois et rentra chez lui. Plusieurs jours passèrent sans accident notable et Jack repoussait toujours à plus tard le fait de présenter sa candidature en tant que capitaine, et son hollow avait une grande partie dans ses soucis, mais jour il reçut un message par papillons de l'enfer.

- message de première importance, disait la vois de Yamamoto, le shinigami Jack Wing est convoqué de toute urgence a la première division.

Jack se demandant se que lui voulait le vieux s'habilla et sortit de chez lui pour se rendre a la première mais sans toutefois utilisé le shunpo. Lorsqu'il arriva il fut surpris de voir que tout les capitaines était réuni et qu'apparemment tous l'attendais.

- me voila, déclara Jack en regardant tous les capitaines.

- Toujours aussi insolent, dit Byakuya sans même le regarder.

- Tiens c'est mon copain le glaçon je t'avais pas remarqué a coté de l'éblouissante beauté qui est a coté de toi, répliqua Jack.

- Espèce de morveux je vais faire en sorte que cette confiance que tu as en toi ne soit plus que poussière, répondit Byakuya en posant la main sur son zampakuto.

Aussitôt Jack fit de même et se prépara à se battre et a humilier se noble, mais un reiatsu émergea de Yamamoto.

- cela suffit, dit-il en tapant sur le sol avec sa canne.

- Eh bien, souffla Kyoraku, yama-ji est plutôt tendu.

- Kyoraku taicho nous nous passerons de vos commentaire, répliqua vieux capitaine.

- Bon le vieux, l'interrompit Jack, pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir.

- Tu vas avoir une mission sur terre, répondit Yamamoto, tu devras surveiller karakura jusqu'à se que le shinigami chargé de cette ville puisse y retourner.

- Je vais devoir aller sur terre, c'est chiant sa y'a rien à faire là-bas.

- Les attaque de hollows se sont multiplier et donc vous ne vous ennuierez pas.

- Est-ce pour sa que le précédent shinigami est rentré.

- Non c'est pour d'autre problème qui ne vous concerne pas, votre mission consiste à éradiquer les hollows qui apparaîtront la bas.

- Comme si vous pouviez pas envoyer quelqu'un d'autre.

- C'est aussi une mise a l'épreuve pour savoir si cous êtes vraiment digne de devenir capitaine comme vous le souhaitez.

- Ouai bon sa devrai être suffisamment intéressant.

- Vous logerez chez Urahara Kisuke et travaillerez en collaboration avec Kourosaki Ichigo

- C'est impossible, intervint Byakuya, si ce gamin irrespectueux côtoie Kourosaki Ichigo il reviendra encore pire que se qu'il est

- Je suis d'accord avec sa, dit Jack je veux pas avoir affaire a cette merde ambulante.

- Cette décision n'est pas discutable, répliqua Yamamoto, Jack Wing vous ferez avec votre dégout pour cette personne. Vous partez dans une heure alors allez vous préparé.

La réunion se termina sur cette conclusion peu joyeuse pour Jack et tandis que la plupart des capitaines sortait chacun avec une expression différente a l'encontre de Jack, Kyoraku et Ukitake s'arrêtèrent à sa hauteur pour discuter un peu avec lui.

- messieurs, intervint Unohana, puis-je parler avec Jack un moment seul à seul.

- Bien sur, répondit Kyoraku.

Et il s'éloigna avec Ukitake laissant les deux tourtereaux ensemble, en passant il fit un sourire entendu à Jack avant d'accélérer le pas en sentant l'aura menaçante d'Unohana.

- eh bien, commença Unohana, tu ne passe pas souvent.

- Je sais mais j'étais occupé ces dernier temps j'en suis désolé.

- Enfin je suppose que tu avais tes raison, à propos ou tu en es avec ton bankai ?

- Sa avance lentement, répondit Jack.

- Je vois, si j'avais su que tu partais pour la terre peut-être t'aurai-je invité à manger quelque chose avec moi.

- J'en aurais été très content, bon allez je vais y'allez je n'est pas des masse de temps pour me préparer.

- Très bien je te libère dans se cas.

- Ah pendant que j'y pense tu sais que tu es drôlement plus belle avec tes cheveux détaché et dans le dos.

- Tu es le premier a m'avoir dit sa, en même temps tu es le seul a m'avoir vu ainsi.

- Alors peut-être que tu devrais essayer de sortir comme sa un de ses jours.

- J'y penserai quand tu reviendras.

- D'accord, salut et a bientôt.

Alors qu'il commençait à faire demi-tour Unohana lui attrapa la tête et posa ses lèvres sur les sienne.

- Pour te porter chance, dit Unohana avec un sourire doux avant de disparaître en shunpo.

- Eh bien merci, répondit Jack un peu étourdit.

C'est a se moment la que son hollow en profitât, il se glissa dans son esprit et essaya de prendre le contrôle, Jack fut pris d'une terrible douleur alors qu'il essayait de repousser l'invasion de son double négatif, quand il se releva en sueur et en ayant repoussé son hollow il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour prendre le peu d'affaire qu'il avait emporté mais ses pensé était toujours tourné vers Unohana et vers le cour moment ou leurs lèvres c'était touché. Quand il arriva enfin devant la porte qui reliait le Sereitei au monde réel seul Yamamoto, et Kenpachi était présent.

- eh bien on peut dire que je ne suis pas aussi apprécier que sa, dit Jack avec aigreur.

- Les autre capitaines n'ont pas besoin de se trouver ici, répliqua Yamamoto, seul moi et ton capitaine somme obligé d'assister a ton départ.

- Parfait eh bien merci pour le cadeau empoisonner le vieux, et a plus, Kenpachi tu me dois une revanche a mon retour ne l'oubli pas.

- T'inquiète pour une fois que j'aurai pas à courir après mon adversaire pour un combat sa me changera.

- Salut.

Jack franchit le portail et se retrouva devant le magasin d'Urahara qui l'attendait avec Tensai, Ururu et Jinta.

- Ah voila donc notre nouveau prodige, dit alors Urahara, d'après le message du so-taicho tu es en mission et nous devrons t'héberger j'espère que tout le monde s'entendra bien.

- Tss, lança Jinta, encore un squatteur inutile.

- Dis donc gamin, dis Jack qui n'aimait pas être insulté, tu aimerais que je te dépèce sur le champ.

Et tout en proférant ses parole il fit monter son reiatsu jusqu'a se qu'Urahara intervienne.

- eh bien nous avons la quelqu'un de très puissant, dit il en s'avançant, plus qu'Abarai Renji mais je te serai reconnaissant d'éviter de menacer les enfants sa pourrait entrainer quelque difficulté dans notre entente.

- D'habitude, intervint une vois grave, tu ne profère pas de telle menace même voilé Kisuke.

Et l'instant d'après un chat noir bondit du toit pour atterrir entre les personnes présentes, tandis que Jinta s'en allais suivi de Ururu.

- un chat, dit Jack perdu, comment se chat peut-il parler.

- Tu es nouveau au Sereitei toi, repris Urahara qui avait retrouvé sa nonchalance habituelle.

- Ouai sa fait à peine un mois que je suis devenu shinigami.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es comme sa et je suppose que tu fais partis de la onzième.

- Bingo, comment t'a deviné sa.

- En général le nouveau qui cherche à se battre avec tout le monde son a la onzième, mais passons je te présente Shihouin Youruichi, Youruichi-san voici Jack Wing dépêcher par le so-taicho pour s'occuper de hollows qui arrive en masse a la place de Rukia qui a des affaire personnel à régler.

- Un chat, répondit Jack, enfin bref je suis pas du genre curieux si tu parle tant mieux pour toi, et a part les présentations avec ton petit groupe Kisuke, qu'est ce que je suis censé faire quand y'a pas de hollows?

- Se que tu veux, répondit Urahara qui n'avait même pas tiqué devant l'utilisation de prénom, après tout c'est comme des vacances pour toi a ce qu'il parait tu as battu un arrancar a peine quelque heure après que tu sois devenu shinigami.

- Ouai mais le gens normale ne me voit pas, non ?

- C'est la que j'interviens j'ai préparé un gigai pour toi avec tu pourras te promener comme si tu étais un mortel et si tu croise des hollows tu n'aura qu'a avaler cette pilule sa t'éjectera du corps artificielle et une âme artificielle en prendra soin le temps que tu finisses, des questions ?

- Non, je vais juste allez faire un tour voir se qui se passe dans cette ville.

Il prit le gigai et rentra dedans avec quelque difficulté, Urahara et Tessai rentrèrent de le magasin tandis que Youruichi observait Jack qui testait les mouvements de son corps.

- quoi, demanda Jack a Youruichi.

- Tu es plutôt mignon, répondit celle-ci, pour un jeune shinigami sans expérience.

- Euh ouai mais je ne suis pas intéressé par les hommes et encore moins par les chats sur se a plus.

Il tourna les talons et partis en direction de la ville, tandis que Youruichi soupirai en se demandant pourquoi sa voix était aussi grave quand elle se transformait en chat.

Jack lui se baladais tranquillement en observant les alentours c'était la fin de journée donc les rue était pleine de lycéen et de collégien qui sortait de cour, beaucoup de fille se retournait sur le passage de Jack qui se dirigeait au hasard a travers la ville, il fini par arrivé devant un lycée ou il croisa un certain rouquin a peine l'eu-t-il en face qu'il lui envoya son poing en pleine figure, se qui l'envoya voler sur deux mètre aussitôt Chad se mit devant prêt a défendre Ichigo comme il se l'était promis quelque temps plutôt.

- un humain qui veut me barrer le passage, se moqua Jack, j'aimerais voir sa.

Aussitôt il fit monter son reiatsu et même si Chad ne s'effondra pas, mais il pâlit en comprenant qu'il avait à faire a plus fort que lui, au même moment Ichigo qui dès qu'il eu sentit le reiatsu c'était relevé et avait fait reculé Chad en le tirant par l'épaule.

- reste en arrière Chad, lui dit Ichigo, se gars la est pour moi.

- Ouai, acquiesça Chad.

- Enfoiré, cria Ichigo, sa te prend souvent de cogner quelqu'un sans réfléchir.

- Je t'en devais une pour le coup de l'hôpital maintenant on est quitte, répliqua Jack, petite larve.

- Et t'es pas bien utilisé ton reiatsu ici, plusieurs personne se son évanoui par ta faute.

- Pas grave mais si t'es pas content on peut toujours régler sa.

- C'est quand tu veux pour avoir perdu contre Kenpachi, je te battrai sans problème.

- Choisis les lieux que tu veux pour cimetière et je t'écraserai là-bas, je t'attendrai chez Kisuke.

Sans plus de parole il repartit d'où il était venu plantant Ichigo qui était fous de colère, il entendit des pas arrivé derrière lui Ishida et Inoue arrivait prêt a se battre croyant avoir affaire a un arrancar.

- Kourosaki, s'exclama Ishida, qu'est ce qui c'est passé.

- C'est rien un problème personnel que je vais régler bientôt.

- Kourosaki-kun, s'écria Inoue, sado-kun ne se sent pas bien.

- C'est pas grave il s'en remettra c'est a cause e cette enfoiré.

- Mais au fait, repris Ishida, a qui appartenait se reiatsu c'était assez puissant pour faire évanouir tous ceux qui était trop faible pour résister a l'intérieur.

- T'a qu'a venir chez Urahara tu vas le rencontrer.

Et il se dirigea du coté du magasin d'Urahara suivit de Chad, Inoue et Ishida qui était décider à savoir a qui était se reiatsu, tandis que toute les personnes présente surtout les filles se demandais se qu'avais bien pus faire Ichigo pour provoquer un gars aussi mignon.

- Jack venais d'arriver au magasin il se dirigea droit vers Urahara.

- ou est le meilleur endroit pour se battre sans se retenir.

- Ma cave pourquoi, questionna Urahara, contre qui comptes-tu te battre.

- Kourosaki Ichigo, bon par ou c'est.

- Suis moi, mais t'a mission n'était elle pas de travailler en coopération avec Kourosaki-San.

- On doit d'abord régler un petit différent pour la suite on verra.

Au moment ou ils allaient se diriger vers le sous sol du magasin Ichigo suivit de ses amis débarquèrent en trombe dans l'entré.

- oh, s'exclama Urahara, n'est ce pas Kourosaki-san et ses amis. Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite.

- Urahara-san, dit Ichigo, j'ai besoin de ta salle d'entrainement et aussi de savoir ou est l'autre prétentieux aux cheveux long.

- Ma salle d'entrainement est a ta disposition, et Jack est juste la il allait se rendre sur le terrain lui aussi, il m'a mis au courant pour votre affrontement.

- Très bien sa nous feras gagner du temps.

- Alors gamin, intervint finalement Jack, t'avais peur de venir tout seul fallait que t'amène tes petit copain.

- Ils sont juste la pour voir comment je vais te rétamer, enflure.

- Dis plutôt comment tu vas te faire rétamer.

- Allons pas de combat dans le magasin, les interrompit Urahara qui sentait venir la catastrophe, suivez moi par ici.

Il les emmena dans son sous sol si spécial ou Jack ne fit aucun commentaire spéciale et sortit de son gigai, tous ceux qui ne savaient pas pour lui restèrent stupéfaits de voir que c'était un shinigami.

- va te mettre a l'abri sa risque de dégénéré ici, dit Jack a son gigai puis en se tournant vers Ichigo, alors gamin t'a peur ou quoi.

- Urahara-san pourriez vous…

Avant qu'Ichigo est finis sa phrase Urahara lui mit un coup du bout de sa canne au milieu du crane et il se retrouva sous sa forme de shinigami.

- c'est parti sale emmerdeur, dit Ichigo à Jack.

- Kiri no naka wo korosu, dit Jack en dégainant son zampakuto.

Et sans laisser le temps à Ichigo de souffler il s'élança sur lui et l'attaqua sans relâche en souriant devant le pitre niveau qu'il avait. Jack finis par être repoussé par Ichigo qui souffla avant de lancer :

- getsuga, commença-t-il, tensho.

- Kamaitachi, s'exclama Jack en retour.

Les deux attaques se heurtèrent et se dissipèrent.

- c'est pas vrai t'a se genre d'attaque aussi, s'exclama Ichigo.

- Pas que celle la, répondis Jack toujours souriant il commença à faire tournoyer un de ses tonfas dans sa main, tatsumaki.

Une tornade se matérialisa du tonfa et fonça droit sur Ichigo qui l'évita d'un shunpo, et le combat repris de plus belle au corps à corps mais Ichigo commençais à perdre du terrain, il finit par rompre le combat plaça la pointe de son zanpakuto devant lui une main sur son bras droit et dit :

- bankai, tensa zangetsu.

Il se retrouva avec son habituelle manteau noir et son sabre tout aussi noir en main, il fonça droit sur Jack avec une vitesse accrue par son bankai, il fit en sorte que Jack reste en défense un petit moment jusqu'a se qu'il parvienne à se dégager.

- Jack fit revenir son zampakuto a la normal.

- bin quoi t'abandonne, demanda Ichigo, t'es pathétique.

- Qui a dit que j'abandonnais, répliqua Jack.

Tout en disant sa il avait placé sa main gauche sur la pointe de son zampakuto et se concentrai.

- bankai, dit-il en appuyant sur sa lame pour la faire disparaître tandis qu'un nuage de poussière le cachait une nouvelle fois, oni no kirikaze.

Il réapparut encore une fois sous l'apparence démoniaque de kirikaze se qui arracha un cri d'effroi a Inoue, et une exclamation de surprise a Urahara, Ichigo n'en revenait passa faisait a peine un mois qu'il était shinigami et se gars avait déjà obtenue son bankai.

- je vais te montrer, dit alors Jack, la véritable puissance que doit conférer un bankai à son propriétaire.

Il fonça alors sur Ichigo avec toute la vitesse de son bankai, si bien qu'Ichigo eu du mal à l'apercevoir et para de justesse, Jack continuait d'attaquer et ne se contentait pas de mettre Ichigo en défense il le blessait pratiquement a chaque coup. Ichigo fut prit de panique personne ne l'avait acculé a se point depuis un long moment au final il n'y tint plus il envoya un getsuga sur Jack et profitât de cette seconde de répit pour matérialisé son masque.

A se moment la le hollow de Jack réattaqua vu que se dernier était absorbé par le combat il ne protégeais pas son esprit et avant que Jack réalise se qui se passait son hollow prit possession de lui, le bras gauche fut recouvert de la matière blanche qui compose les hollows et un masque recouvrit entièrement son visage, il y'avait toujours les trois cornes noir, les yeux et la bouche étaient entouré d'un vert clair, entre les deux yeux un triangle rouge sang s'était formé et des sorte de trait violet semblable a des larme partait de yeux pour se finir sur le coté du masque. Urahara poussa un juron se qui ne lui ressemblait et se précipita suivit de Chad, Inoue et Ishida pour arrêter le massacre qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, en effets même avec son masque Ichigo avait du mal à parer les attaque de Jack-hollow.

- travailler ensemble, s'exclama Urahara n'essayer pas de l'affronter seul il est trop puissant

Il fit partir une vague rouge de benihime qui stoppa l'élan de Jack aussitôt Ishida suivit en décochant de millier de flèches que jack parait avec faciliter, Inoue tenta de briser le masque avec tsubaki mais Jack esquiva d'un bond en arrière, Chad de son coté lança sa vague d'énergie avec son bras droit que Jack para sans difficulté. Tessai qui avait accourut lança le sort de kido qui fit apparaître les cinq colonnes d'entrave et pendant que jack se retrouvait clouer au sol Ichigo se précipita pour briser le masque. Jack se releva tant bien que mal et scella son bankai.

- qu'est ce qui s'est passé, demanda Inoue.

- Son hollow, répondis Ichigo, a prit possession de lui.

- Putain, râla Jack, j'aurai du gagné si ce connard serait pas intervenu.

- C'est se qu'on dit, le charia Ichigo.

- Allons, intervint Urahara, je pense que c'est assez pour aujourd'hui non.

- Ouai, je pense aussi, dit Ichigo en regagnant son corps après avoir été soigné par Inoue.

- Quand a toi Jack, dit Urahara, on ne m'avait pas avertit que tu possédais le bankai.

- Il n'y a qu'une personne qui était au courant donc pour l'instant pas un mot a quiconque je veux le maitriser a la perfection.

- Bien sur tu peux compter sur la discrétion de tous.

- Nous allons y aller Urahara-san, dit alors Ichigo désolé pour le dérangement.

- Pas de soucis vous connaissez le chemin n'est ce pas.

- Ouai salut.

Ichigo suivit de ses amis partir donc laissant Jack seul avec Urahara et Tessai, à peine quelque seconde après le départ d'Ichigo Youruichi arriva toujours sous sa forme de chat.

- eh bien on dirait qu'il y'a eu quelque ennui par ici, dit elle.

- Pas grand-chose en fait, répondit Urahara puis se tournant vers jack, il y'a une sorte de source chaude plus loin qui a des propriétés de guérison va donc prendre un bain et détente toi nous t'attendons pour 20 heure pour le repas se qui te laisse une petit heure et demi a te relaxé et a réfléchir.

- Merci Kisuke, répondit Jack un peu perdu par se qui venait de se produire.

Urahara partit donc suivit de Tessai alors que Youruichi restait sur place et observait Jack.

- vu que t'es la, dit Jack, tu peux me monter le chemin pour ses fameuse source.

- Pourquoi pas, répondit Youruichi, je prendrais bien un bain aussi.

- Un chat qui aime l'eau maintenant, j'aurai tout vu dans se monde.

Sans répondre Youruichi passa devant et mena Jack a quelque centaine de mettre de la.

- c'est la, lui dit Youruichi, ne te gène pas pour moi.

Sans faire de commentaire Jack enleva ses vêtements de shinigami et se glissa dans l'eau.

- sa te dérange si je viens, demanda innocemment Youruichi sachant très bien la réaction qu'on les gens en la voyant sous sa véritable apparence la première fois.

- C'est assez grand pour quatre personnes, répondit Jack.

Une lumière attira son regard du coté du chat qui se mit à grandir sous ses yeux, la forme animal se transforma petit a petit en une femme a la peau noir et aux cheveux long entièrement nue.

- j'aurai vraiment tout vu, dit jack sans même rougir.

- Oh tu es vraiment intéressant, dit Youruichi en rentrant dans l'eau, le dernier a qui j'ai fait sa n'en pouvait plus de rougir et de demander a se que je m'habille alors que toi tu n'as pratiquement aucune réaction.

- On va dire que je me contrôle suffisamment pour ne pas avoir l'air ridicule face à une femme.

- Je te trouve de plus en plus mignon tu sais sa, continua Youruichi en se rapprochant de Jack.

- Tant mieux pour toi mais garde tes distance veux tu.

- Pourquoi t'a peur que l'on nous surprenne.

- Sa je m'en fiche mais j'ai un début de relation avec quelqu'un et je n'ai pas envie de tout gâcher avec une autre femme aussi belle soit-elle.

- Qui est donc cette femme avec qui tu as un début de relation comme tu dis, pour savoir si j'ai une chance de rivaliser.

- Tu ne me croiras pas alors a quoi bon.

- Oh allez quoi.

- Unohana Retsu.

- Quoi, tu vas pas me dire que c'est avec elle que tu a une relation.

- Si pourquoi.

- C'est une première, rigola Youruichi, quelqu'un a enfin atteint le cœur de se docteur si sérieux, je comprends que tu n'es pas envie de la laissé partir, j'insiste pas pour aujourd'hui mais quand je viendrais au Sereitei j'irai faire une petite visite de courtoisie a cette chanceuse.

- Comme tu veux, dis jack.

Il sortit de l'eau une serviette nouer autour de la taille d'où on devinait une bosse qui montrait qu'il n'était pas si indifférent que sa, il s'habilla et rejoignit le magasin d'Urahara laissant Youruichi se détendre dans l'eau.

Il se passa plusieurs jours sans que rien ne se passe Jack était en proie a un véritable dilemme soit demander de l'aide au rouquin pour son hollow soit courir le risque de perdre de nouveau le contrôle. Un jour vers les alentour de 16 heures le capteur a hollow que lui avait confié Yamamoto réagit lui indiquant que plusieurs hollows se trouvais en ville, il s'y dirigea.

Voila la fin de chapitre et comme sa ferais dans les épisodes To be continued. Bref j'espère que se chapitre vous a plus pour voir le masque de Jack allez a l'adresse suivante .com/art/masque-de-Jack-162678735. j'ai essayé de faire au mieux avec mes piètre talent de dessinateur, en se qui concerne le lemon comme pour one piece voter je me plierai a la majorité, a la prochaine.


	6. Chapter 6

Salut a tous voila la suite tant attendue (enfin j'espère) bon normalement je ne suis pas trop en retard donc j'espère que vous apprécierez se chapitre autant que les autres, sur se bonne lecture et encore désolé pour les fautes.

Présentation, et soumission

Lorsque Jack arriva en ville il y'avait effectivement une vingtaine de hollows mais aussi Ichigo qui comme lui venait d'arriver, le combat pour ne pas dire le massacre contre les hollows ne dura pas longtemps et un silence tendu s'installa entre Jack et Ichigo qui ne pouvait toujours pas se voir, se fut finalement Ichigo qui rompit le silence.

- euh tu sais, commença-t-il, pour ton problème je connais des gens qui pourraient t'aider donc si tu veux je peux te montrer ou ils sont.

- Ou est le piège, répondis Jack soupçonneux.

- Il n'y en a pas tu dois juste garder l'endroit secret, d'après se qu'ils m'ont dit hier tu es le premier shinigami depuis eux à avoir subi une telle métamorphose vu que je suis humain sa ne compte pas.

-Sa veux dire quoi sa « vu que je suis humain » tu prêtant que je suis un monstre ?

- Non c'est juste que je sois née dans le monde réel et toi à la souls société, c'est tout.

- Mouai, bon de toute façon je vais tenter le coup si y'a un problème je les tuerai tous toi y compris.

- Je doute que tu y arrive si facilement, vu qu'il y'a d'ancien capitaine parmi eux. Mais bon suis moi.

Il emmena Jack a travers la ville jusqu'à un vieille entrepôt ou Ichigo entra, Jack essaya de le suivre mais heurta une barrière de kido se qui l'énerva au plus au point il fit monter son reiatsu a son maximum et défonça la barrière comme si c'était un fétu de paille. Alors il se retrouva en face de huit personne chacune avec un sabre à porter de main tous le regardait avec un sourire de satisfaction.

- bon qu'est ce que vous avez à me reluquer comme sa, s'énerva Jack.

- Du calme, dit un homme aux cheveux blonds, tu es avec de gens comme toi.

- Ohé Ichigo, dit une fille avec une tenue de lycéenne, t'avais pas précisé que c'était un beau gosse.

- Ouai si on veut, répondit Ichigo en repensant au bankai de Jack.

- Bon dite sa vous dirai de me dire se qui se passe ici, repris Jack un peu calmer.

- Un impatient n'est ce pas, repris le blond, pire qu'Ichigo…

- Me compare pas avec cet imbécile, le coupa Jack.

- D'accord, d'accord, continua le blond en interrompant Ichigo qui allait répliquer, tout d'abord je pense que des présentations s'impose, qui est tu ?

- Jack Wing, quatrième siège de la onzième division, lié avec le zampakuto kirikaze.

- Je n'en demandais pas tant, répondit le blond tandis qu'une autre personne avec des cheveux blanc couper court avait levé la tête en entendant le nom du zampakuto.

- C'est du gâchis, dit alors un gros aux cheveux rose, avec ta puissance tu devras au moins être capitaine.

- Je sais, répondit Jack, et des que je rentre au Sereitei j'ai l'intention de le devenir.

- C'est parfait, repris le blond, mais on en oublie les bonnes manières non, tu t'es présenté a notre tour, allez présentez-vous puisque c'est celui qui va nous succéder au Sereitei.

- Nous succéder, releva Jack, succéder a quoi ?

- Mugurama Kensei, commença alors celui avec les cheveux blanc coupé court, ex-capitaine de la neuvième division.

- On m'a parlé de toi, répliqua Jack, tu possède un zampakuto de type vent pas vrai ?

- Exact, répondit Kensei en sortant un couteau de chasse avec un anneau sur la garde, son nom est tachikaze.

- C'est sa, intervint une gamine aux cheveux blond, moi c'est Hiyori Sarugaki ancien membre de la douzième division.

- La douzième, réfléchit Jack, ah t'était sous les ordres de Mayuri ?

- J'étais pas sous ses ordres il était troisième siège et moi lieutenant.

- Allons du calme, intervint le gros bonhomme aux cheveux rose, moi c'est Ushoda Hachigen tu peux m'appeler Hachi comme tout le monde.

- Aikawa Love, dit un type avec une drôle de coupe de cheveux, ravi de te rencontrer.

- A moi, s'écria une fille avec des cheveux vert et surexcité, Kuna Mashiro ancienne lieutenant de Kensei.

- Je m'appelle Rose, dit un grand blond avec des airs d'aristocrate, ancien capitaine de la troisième division il y'a un siècle.

Tandis que Jack détaillait ceux qui c'était déjà présenté en essayant de se souvenir à peu près de leurs noms, la fille en habit de lycéenne et a lunette s'approcha de lui.

- salut, dit elle, moi c'est Yadomaru Lisa, dis moi mon mignon tu fais quoi de spécial a part chasser le hollows et mettre des raclé a Ichigo.

- Eh, s'exclama Ichigo, il m'a eu simplement parce que son hollows est intervenu.

- Rien de bien spécial, répondit Jack sans tenir compte de l'intervention d'Ichigo, je m'ennui a longueur de temps vu le faible niveau des hollows qui apparaisse.

- Allons Lisa cesse donc de le draguer, repris le blond a la coupe au carré, bon il ne reste plus que moi je suis Hirako Shinji ancien capitaine de la cinquième division.

- Je vois, en conclut Jack, bon l'autre abrutis aux cheveux orange m'a dit que vous pourriez peut-être m'aidez avec mon problème alors c'est vrai ou pas.

- Peut-être ou peut-être pas, répondit Shinji.

- Pourquoi sa.

- Il faut qu'on sache si ton hollow est aussi puissant que le dit Ichigo ou si c'est juste parce qu'il s'est déconcentré.

- Et comment on fait sa.

- Très simple tu vas laisser ton hollows prendre le contrôle de ton corps, a se moment la nous jugerons si sa vaut le coup ou pas et nous briserons ton masque avant que se soit trop tard.

- Hors de question, répliqua Jack, la dernière fois j'ai faillis ne plus exister.

- On te demande pas ton avis, dit Hiyori en dégainant son zampakuto.

Elle fonça sur Jack et abattit son sabre sur sa tête se dernier ne chercha même pas a parer et laissa le coup l'atteindre, il n'y eut aucun effet. Toutes les personnes présentes furent agréablement surprises.

- faudra faire mieux que sa gamine, lui dit Jack sournoisement.

- Tu es vraiment impressionnant, dit Shinji.

- Bouge pas, s'énerva Hiyori.

Elle matérialisa son masque et fonça sur Jack qui cette fois utilisa son sabre pour parer et bien qu'il fut en difficulté et qu'il se faisait blesser de partout il ne voulait pas libérer son zampakuto de peur de devenir un hollow, mais son hollow lui, ne voyait pas les choses comme sa et attaqua son esprit Jack essaya de le repousser et Hiyori en profita pour l'assommer, aussitôt son hollow prit le contrôle et le masque se matérialisa encore plus vite que les fois précédente. Jack-hollow passa a l'attaque et infligea de multiple blessure a Hiyori qui malgré son masque ne pouvait rien faire. C'est a se moment la que tout les autre vizard, Ichigo compris, maitrisèrent Jack et brisèrent son masque.

- y'a un problème, dit alors Ichigo, c'est aussi puissant que la dernière fois et il n'est même pas en bankai.

- Apparemment, répondit Shinji, il est plus puissant que prevu.

- Je vous avais dit, s'énerva Jack en e relevant, que je ne voulais pas le laisser faire et vous, vous lui filer un coup de main. Vous avez envie de crever ou quoi ?

- Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour sa, le jour ou tu pourras nous tuer alors que nous serons tous contre toi, considèrent toi comme pratiquement invincible, enfin ton hollow est drôlement puissant je comprends qu'il lui est fallu aussi peu de temps pour prendre le contrôle de ton monde intérieur il ne lui reste plus qu'a te soumettre complètement pour avoir la possession de ton corps pour le restant de ta vie.

- Attend mon monde intérieur est régis par kirikaze et il est incroyablement fort alors comment c'est possible.

- Ton zampakuto et ton hollow ne font qu'un pour ainsi dire si ton hollow arrive a dominé ton zampakuto alors tu es pratiquement foutu c'est ce qui se passe avec ton hollow.

- Mais pourquoi il ne m'en a jamais parlé alors.

- Peut-être qu'il pensait pouvoir régler le problème seul, mais passons nous allons t'aider puisque si tu te transforme en hollow tu deviendrais un vrai problème pour les humain et les shinigami.

- C'est quoi le programme ?

- Il faut que tu soumettes ton hollow dans ton monde intérieurs mais dit-toi qu'il disposera des même pouvoir que toi et que si sa puissance est supérieur a la tienne qu'il te bat alors il prendra le contrôle total et a se moment nous serons obliger de te tuer. Maintenant suis moi.

Et Shinji l'emmena au sous sol qui ressemblait étrangement a celui d'Urahara, une fois la Hachi s'assit et commença dresser plusieurs couche de barrière pour éviter une perte de contrôle lors du combat intérieur de Jack vu que pendant se temps le corps devient petit a petit celui d'un hollow.

j'ai déjà vu cet endroit, dit Jack, c'est le même que celui de Kisuke.

Possible, éluda Shinji, maintenant tu vas aller te placer dans la barrière la Hachi va te clouer au sol a l'aide d'un Bakudo et pendant se temps tu pourras affronter ton hollow dans ton monde intérieur sans te soucier de se qui pourrais arriver a ton corps.

- Très bien et j'ai combien de temps pour réussir à battre cette ordure ?

- Le temps maximum chez nous a été de 70 min il ne te reste plus qu'a essayé de le battre avant cette limite. Normalement on aurait du te faire passer par un appareil d'entrainement mais au vu de tes capacité sa m'a semblé inutile.

- parfait alors j'y vais.

- Une dernière chose.

Alors que Jack se retourna Shinji l'endormit et le plaça dans la barrière ou Hachi l'immobilisa grâce au cinq pilier du Bakudo 75

Jack se retrouva dans son monde intérieur mais au lieu de se retrouver face a kirikaze comme d'habitude il se retrouva face a une version en noir et blanche de lui-même.

- tien, dit l'apparition, on daigne enfin se montrer Jack.

- T'es qui, répondit Jack, et ou est kirikaze.

- Juste devant toi, l'autre abrutis aux cheveux blond t'a donc expliquer si mal que sa pour que ton pois chiche n'enregistre pas se qu'il t'a dit.

- Alors tu es mon hollow ?

- Bingo qu'elle esprit de déduction.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi je ressentais moins la présence de kirikaze.

- Mais qu'elle intelligence arrête sa surchauffe.

- Tu commence à être lourd tu veux vraiment finir en bouillis.

- Si tu t'en sens capable mais dis toi un truc c'est que si je te bats je prendrais le contrôle de ton corps a jamais.

- Ceux qui son dehors te laisseront pas faire.

- Mais je suis plus fort que ceux qui sont dehors abrutis.

- Dans se cas montre moi.

Tous deux dégainèrent leur zampakuto s'échangèrent des coups pendant plusieurs minutes. Dans la réalité le corps de Jack avait commencer a bouger au moment ou le combat avait débuté les pilier d'Hachi ne le retinrent que quelque seconde juste le temps que le masque se forme une fois debout Shinji entra pour limiter les dégâts fait par le hollow.

Dans le monde intérieurs de Jack la forêt dans la brume était devenue un champ de bataille les deux adversaires se rendait coup pour coup mais aucun des deux ne faiblissait.

- y'en a marre, dit alors Jack en rompant le combat.

- Tout a fait d'accord, répliqua son double.

Tout deux se mirent en position pour le bankai.

- bankai, dirent-ils à l'unisson, oni no kirikaze

Un énorme nuage de poussière fut soulevé suite à l'explosion de reiatsu qui fut dégagé du corps de deux combattants.

- tu possède aussi le bankai connard, dit Jack.

- Depuis le même jour que toi abrutis, répliqua son double.

Ils reprirent le combat encore plus violent qu'auparavant, mais Jack était en train de réfléchir il n'y avait aucune issue omis le match nul vu qu'il était de même puissance alors il chercha un autre moyen de gagner.

Pendant se temps dans la réalité 20 min c'était écoulé, Love avait succéder a Shinji au bout de 10 min puis se fut Kensei qui succéda a Love. Le combat entre les vizard et le Jack-hollow était impitoyable et les deux camps comportait leurs lot de blessure surtout depuis que les deux Jack était passé en Bankai sous les yeux surpris de tout les vizard, mais en bon hollow Jack se régénérait grâce à la capacité des hollow se qui donnait du fil a retorde au vizard. Tout le visage de Jack était recouvert ainsi que la moitié droite de son corps quand soudain il s'arrêta.

Dans le monde intérieur la bataille faisait toujours rage et bien que les deux adversaires comptent de nombreuses blessures aucun des deux n'était essoufflé et avait encore du reiatsu à revendre. Pendant un moment d'accalmis Jack eu une idée mais c'était un pari risqué car si il échouait il perdait.

- si on en finissait, dit alors Jack avec un sourire.

- C'est se que je pensais, répliqua son double, mais pourquoi se sourire.

- Parce qu'avec l'idée que je viens d'avoir c'est quitte ou double.

- Intéressant, donc j'ai une chance sur deux de perdre d'après toi.

- Exact, maintenant je tente le tout pour le tout.

Les deux se mirent en garde et au moment ou le double s'élançait Jack planta son épée dans le sol et se lança a sa rencontre, le double fut surpris par se geste et se déconcentra quelque seconde mais toucha Jack sur le coté droit, Jack saisit alors le coté de la lame non tranchante et la maintins pour éviter que son double ne s'échappe la il pointa son doigt droit sur le milieu du front de son adversaire.

- c'est fini, dit-il en souriant, hado no yon byakurai

- noooooon, s'écria le double tandis qu'un éclair blanc lui passait en travers de la tête.

Il s'effondra et laissai l'épée dans la main de Jack qui alla récupérer la sienne au moment il la prenait celle de son double se désagrégea pour se fondre dans la sienne.

- Jack, appela son double.

- Toujours pas mort, demanda Jack en s'approchant.

- On ne meurt pas ici, tu as réussi à m'avoir maintenant je te soutiendrai comme l'a toujours fait kirikaze.

- Et qui verrai-je quand je viendrai ici ?

- Kirikaze, mais dis toi une chose c'est que si un jour tu commets une erreur qui te fais devenir faible et imprudent je prendrais le contrôle.

- Et bien je te battrai à nouveau.

- Ahahah, j'y penserais.

Et il s'évapora se qui provoqua l'immobilisation du corps dans la réalité.

Quand Jack repris conscience la partis droite de son corps ainsi que son visage était recouvert il se secoua et la matière blanche qui était sur son corps tomba au sol tandis que le masque resta sur son visage. Jack tomba a genoux et planta son épée dans le sol pour éviter de se retrouver a terre le masque tomba lorsqu'il pencha la tête en avant.

- eh bien, dit Shinji en arrivant près de lui, félicitation 25 min c'est un record est ce que ton hollow serait plus faible que se qu'il laissait paraître.

- Non on était du même niveau a quelque chose près j'ai du rusé pour l'avoir.

- Et…

- Je lui est lancer un byakurai en pleine tête a bout portant a un moment décisif.

- Tu sais donc utiliser le kido se qui fait de toi quelqu'un de plus dangereux encore

- J'aime pas utiliser le kido c'est chiant.

- C'est pas grave bien maintenant nous allons voir combiens de temps tu peux maintenir ton masque en place.

- Comment sa je le garde pas autant que je veux ?

- Non le temps chez nous varie de 11 secondes à 14 heures.

- Je crois deviner qui tien 11 seconde.

Tout en disant sa il regarda du coté de Ichigo qui se sentit gêné pour une raison inconnu puisqu'il n'entendait pas se qui se disait.

- bon est ce que tu peux matérialiser ton masque ? demanda Shinji.

- Comment on fait ?

- Un peu comme le kido sauf que c'est la puissance de ton hollow que tu appelle et matérialise uniquement ton masque personne ne sait se qui se passe si tu en matérialise plus.

Sans répondre Jack se concentra et le masque commença à apparaitre d'abord en une espèce de bandeau frontale blanc puis tout son masque se matérialisa sur le coté.

- intéressant, dit Shinji, il me semble que ceux qui ont un masque avec des couleurs possède un hollow particulièrement puissant, Hiyori a aussi eu du mal avec le sien.

- Bon et après ?

- Apres tu le mets sur ton visage, mais attend qu'on te trouve un adversaire.

- C'est moi, intervint Hiyori, je vais lui faire regretté de m'avoir sous-estimé.

Tandis qu'Hiyori faisait apparaître son masque Jack mit son masque devant son visage et aussitôt sa puissance augmenta encore, Hiyori et lui échangèrent quelque coup puis le masque de Jack se brisa.

- 10 secondes piles, annonça Shinji.

En entendant sa, Ichigo se marra comme pas deux se qui mit Jack dans une colère noir il entre dans son monde intérieur et convoqua son hollow.

- je croyais que t'allais me soutenir, gueula Jack.

- Je t'ai soutenu, répondit son double.

- Tu parle à peine 10 secondes quel soutien.

- J'y peux rien si tu sais pas y faire.

- Explique moi alors, à moins que tu préfère que l'autre abrutis roux et son hollow nous considère comme des minables.

- C'est se qu'il a dit.

- Non mais au vu de sa façon de rigoler c'est limite sa.

- Soit faisons un marcher si t'arrive à matérialiser plus de partit de hollow je ferrais en sorte que tu puisses utiliser ma puissance tant que tu seras en état de te battre.

- D'accord, répondis Jack que la colère avait fait oublier les paroles de Shinji.

Il regagna la réalité Ichigo était toujours en train de se marrer et Hiyori faisait de effort monstre pour conserver son masque et ne pas céder au rire.

- ohé abrutis de fraise*, cria Jack, viens par ici on va voir si t'es meilleurs que moi a se jeux là.

- Qu'est que t'a dit, répliqua Ichigo énerver par la façon dont Jack l'avait appelé, il suffit que je tienne une seconde de plus pour te mettre la raclé tu sais sa.

- Ouai tu peux toujours essayer.

Les deux adversaires se placèrent face à face et tandis que les deux masques se matérialisaient Jack reproduisait l'opération à ses poings et poignet sous les yeux curieusement intéressé des vizard. Les mains de Jack était comme recouvert de gant blancs avec une tornade représenté en leurs centre sur le dos de la main et la moitié de ses avant bras était recouvert aussi avec une sorte de lame qui partais vers l'extérieur de chaque coté des poignets, une fois que ses partis furent matérialisé le hollow tenta de prendre le contrôle mais la rage de Jack le repoussa comme si de rien si de rien n'étais.

- on dirait qu'il peut garder le contrôle même en matérialisant plus que le masque, constata Shinji, et apparemment sa augmente encore sa puissance.

Alors le combat s'engagea et même si les deux adversaires était en bankai et utilisait tous deux leurs pouvoir de hollow Jack avait clairement le dessus puisqu'il avait fait ressortir plus de part du hollow. Au bout de 11 secondes le masque d'Ichigo se brisa et d'un coup de pied Jack l'envoya voler a 200 mètres de la, Hiyori prit donc le relai et affronta Jack mais le double négatif de Jack avait tenu sa parole, Jack arrivait à tenir son état de hollow tant qu'il était en mesure de se battre se fut Hiyori qui craqua et dont le masque tomba en miette.

- bien sa suffit, les interrompit Shinji, Jack record perso de 5 heures pas mal vu que tu as matérialisé plus que le masque je me serait attendu a se que tu tiennes moins.

- J'ai passé un marché avec mon hollow, répondit Jack en faisant disparaître son masque et en scellant son bankai, le marché était que si j'arrivais a matérialisé plus que le masque j'utilisais sa puissance aussi longtemps que je serais debout.

- Je suppose que sur le moment tu ne t'es pas rappeler se que je t'avais dit à propos de sa.

- Non, c'est quand il a essayé de prendre possession de moi et que je l'ai repoussé que sa m'est revenu en tête.

- Et comment la tu repoussé

- J'étais vraiment énervé par l'autre abruti.

- Je vois…

A se moments le détecteurs de hollow s'activa une fois de plus alors pour une fois dans sa vie Jack remercia sincèrement ceux qui l'avait aidé à franchir un cap plutôt difficile et qui lui permettrait de devenir capitaine puis il commença à se diriger vers la sortis, il eu l'air de se souvenir d'un truc et se tourna vers Ichigo un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

- eh petite fraise, dit-il, on a le combat qu'on a commencé chez Kisuke à finir et Kenpachi te fais passer le message qu'il attend toujours sa revanche.

- Je vais y réfléchir, répondit Ichigo en se disant qu'il irait a la soul société qu'en cas d'urgence vraiment grave car un malade qui te cours après c'est déjà assez alors un deuxième c'est la cata surtout que celui la n'avait pas de sens de l'orientation atrophier.

Et Jack partis pour de bon avec un dernier salut en direction des vizard que Lisa prit pour elle.

- tu pense qu'il va revenir faire une petite visite, demanda Lisa à Shinji.

- Qui sait maintenant il va surement passer capitaine une fois rentré au Sereitei, donc a moins d'aller la bas sa m'étonnerait qu'on le revoit avant la bataille de cette hivers.

- C'est se que je pensais il donnerait presque envie de rentré a la soul société.

- Mais c'est pas vrai, s'exclama Ichigo, d'abord Unohana, Matsumoto, Youruichi-san et maintenant toi. Vous lui trouver quoi a se type a la fin ?

- J'ai l'impression qu'Ichigo est jaloux, souffla Rose a Love.

- C'est simplement que lui il a la classe, répondit Hiyori a Ichigo, contrairement a toi.

- Mais…

- C'est quoi cette histoire avec Unohana, interrogea Shinji soudainement très intéresse.

- Euh c'est que…

- Allez fait pas la tombe** tout le monde a envi de savoir.

En effet tous les vizard était autour d'Ichigo près à l'écouter, ce dernier soupira il l'avait ouvert une fois de trop et Unohana allais surement le tuer pour avoir raconté sa, il finit par céder et se lança dans le récit de se qu'il savait a propos de Jack et des filles qui lui courait après.

Quand Jack arriva sur les lieux que lui indiquait son détecteur il ne trouva qu'une dizaine d'hollow de bas étage sans même sortir kirikaze il les démolit tous un par un, histoire de s'amuser un peu quand il eut finis il regarda ses poing s'attendant à les voir écorché, mais rien à croire qu'il n'avait rien fait, pourtant il n'avait pas utilisé beaucoup de reiatsu. Sans plus s'en soucier que sa il rentra chez Urahara.

De son coté Ichigo avait finis son histoire et tous les anciens capitaines qui avait côtoyé Unohana assez souvent était surpris qu'un petit jeune réussisse la ou temps d'autre s'était fait rembarrer en un temps record, de son cote Lisa s'énervait toute seul.

- pourquoi, s'écria-t-elle en attrapant Ichigo par le col, pourquoi il a choisis une femme coincé comme elle alors que des femme super comme moi somme la, j'aurai pus supporter de perdre contre Youruichi ou Matsumoto mais la c'est incompréhensible il rejette toute les belle femme qu'il croise juste parce qu'il a vu Unohana en première.

- C'est pas a moi qu'il faut dire sa, répondis Ichigo gêné et bien que Youruichi lui ait fait le coup du bain, elle ne lui avait jamais fait de déclaration a lui pas plus qu'une autre fille d'ailleurs, et puis je ne vois pas en quoi il est si classe que sa cet abrutis.

- Sa se vois que t'es qu'un gamin, il une aura de tranquillité et d'assurance qui font qu'on ne s'attaquerait pas a lui sans raison valable a moins d'être fous et suicidaire et en plus il a un - charme fous.

- Tu dis que chui sucidaire, répliqua Ichigo.

- Si tu l'as attaqué oui, et au vu des nombre de fois qu'il nous a menacé de mort je trouve sa bizarre que tu sois encore en vie.

- A chaque fois quelqu'un l'empêchait de me faire la peau, répondis Ichigo a contre cœur, mais d'après Rukia il a déjà tué pas mal de type qui lui cherchait des noises.

- Tu vois avec lui une femme se sent bien alors que chez toi rien n'incite au respect voila pourquoi personne ne veut de toi.

- Eh qui te dit que personne ne veut de moi.

- Cite moi quelqu'un

- Euh bin…

- Tu vois

- Ah Youruichi-san

- T'a dit toi même parce qu'elle te narguait a cause que tu pouvais pas voir le corps d'une femme sans rougir

- N'importe quoi

- Ah oui tien regarde

Et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir elle lui montra sa culotte en soulevant sa jupe, l'effet désiré ne se fit pas attendre Ichigo devint rouge jusqu'aux oreilles et détourna les yeux aussi sec.

Pendant se temps les autre vizard discutait de la fameuse relation qu'avait Jack et Unohana c'est a se moment qu'Ichigo se décida avant que la situation n'empire.

- je rentre chez moi, dit-il, a plus.

- Salut, dirent tous ceux qui discutaient ensemble.

- Aller à la prochaine, puceau, lança Lisa en insistant sur le puceau.

Ichigo rouge s'enfuit en courant tandis que Lisa expliquai pourquoi elle traitait Ichigo de puceau.

Entre temps Jack était arrivé chez Urahara ou celui-ci l'attendais sur le pas de la porte avec son éternelle bob visser sur le crane.

- bonne nouvelle pour toi, dit Urahara en guise de salut, Kuchiki Rukia a finis de régler ses problème et reviens sur terre dans trois jours avec des renforts.

- Bonne nouvelle en effet, répondis Jack, mais pourquoi des renforts les hollows sont des faibles elle peut y arriver seule non.

- Elle a juste plus de difficulté que toi d'après Youruichi-san t'a exterminé les dernier a main nues et sans utilisé beaucoup de reiatsu.

- Ou était donc cette femme-chat je l'ai pas vu.

- Pas très loin, intervint alors Youruichi en passant un bras autour du cou de Jack, d'habitude les shinigami utilise leurs zampakuto en toute occasion ou le kido tu es le premier à faire comme moi, tu me plais de plus en plus.

- Si tu le dis, répliqua Jack en se dégageant, bref a part le fait que Rukia reprend son poste et que je m'en vais bientôt il n'y'a pas eu de message supplémentaire.

- Non pourquoi, demanda Urahara.

- Je pensais qu'il m'aurait surveillé.

- Si tu t'inquiète pour ton bankai et ton état de hollow ils n'en savent toujours rien là-bas.

- Bon sa me va de toute façon j'ai réussi à le contrôler.

- Oh parfait tu peux me montrer sa je suis curieux de voir se que sa donne quand quelqu'un contrôle son hollow.

- Et Ichigo ?

- Je l'ai vu faire seulement quand il s'est battu contre toi et seulement quelque seconde après tu te métamorphosais je n'ai pas pus voir comme j'aurai aimé.

- Après tout qu'est ce que je risque.

Jack matérialisa son masque qui se mit sur le coté et a la demande d'Urahara le mit sur son visage sa puissance grimpa en flèche puis Jack fit disparaître son masque.

- étonnant, repris Urahara, alors le fait de le porter sur le visage augmente beaucoup ta puissance. Et tu peux le garder longtemps ?

- aussi longtemps que je veux et la se n'était pas le maximum que je pouvais atteindre.

- C'est passionnant tout sa, intervint Youruichi, mais j'ai une faim de loup allons manger.

Elle saisit Jack par le bras et l'entraina avec lui a l'intérieur tandis que Jack protestait qu'il pouvait marcher tout seule et que de son coté Urahara souriait. Le reste de la soirée se passa a peu près bien a part une altercation entre Jinta et Jack qui fut vite calmer par Youruichi qui assomma a moitié Jinta d'un coup de poing sur le crane, Jack finis par aller se coucher en disant qu'il avait eu une dure journée tous lui souhaitèrent bonne nuit.

Le troisième jour il fut réveillé à cause d'un de ses bras qui était endoloris. Quand il se fut habituer a la lumière il constata que Youruichi sous sa forme humaine et entièrement nue dormais sur son bras et collé contre lui. Jack soupira et la couvrit avec une couverture avant de retiré son bras et de sortir avant qu'elle ne se réveille, il trouva Urahara devant son magasin en train d'attendre comme il l'avait fait pour lui.

- salut Kisuke, dit Jack, ils arrivent quand ?

- oh bonjour Jack, répondit Urahara, dans quelque minute normalement, tu es pile a l'heure d'ailleurs.

- Tant mieux.

A se moment la un portail apparut de nulle par et six silhouettes se dessinèrent, quelque seconde après sortit du portail dans l'ordre Rukia, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji, Matsumoto et Hitsugaya.

- bin sa alors, s'exclama Jack, c'est vous le renfort de la naine, deux lieutenant, un capitaine et les deux plus fort de la onzième en dehors de moi et Kenpachi c'est dingue.

- Jack, s'exclama Ikkaku, alors ta mission ?

- Nul, répondit se dernier, les hollows sont trop faible.

- T'es pas tombé sur d'arrancar c'est normale que tu les trouve faible, dit Renji avec sagesse.

- Bah de toute façon c'est votre problème plus le mien, moi je retourne a la maison.

- Tu risque de t'ennuyer, dit Yumichika, vu qu'Ikkaku et Renji son la.

- Peut-être bien, mais je serais chez moi tandis que vous, vous devrez vous coltiner un abrutis de lycéen a cheveux orange.

- Il t'a posé des problèmes, demanda Hitsugaya.

- Non je lui mis une raclée ou deux et a part pour massacrer des hollows je le voyais pas.

- T'a réussi à battre Ichigo, s'exclama Renji, eh bien une nouvelle performance a ajouté a ton actif.

- Ouai, bon moi je rentre je vous passe la main faites de votre mieux.

Il passa le portail et déboucha au même endroit d'où il était partis plusieurs jours auparavant, tous les capitaines était présent et tous a part Kurotsuchi et Byakuya l'accueillir avec un plaisir évident.

- bienvenu, commença Yamamoto.

- Merci le vieux, répondis Jack, alors quoi de neuf.

- Toujours la même impertinence, lâcha Byakuya.

- Et ouai sa t'en bouche un coin glaçon.

- Jack Wing, intervint Yamamoto, éviter de semer le désordre de cette manière je vous prie.

- Pas de soucis le vieux la prochaine fois je lui trouverai un autre surnom.

- Comment c'est passer votre mission sur terre, repris Yamamoto en soupirant.

- Ennuyeuse, les hollows étaient vraiment faible et à part l'autre abruti roux je n'avais personne à faire chier.

- Je vois, bien tous les capitaines peuvent retourner à leur occupation habituelle, nous parlerons de cela a la prochaine reunions.

Et Yamamoto disparut suivit de Byakuya qui doutait pouvoir tenir encore longtemps et de Mayuri qui appréciait de moins en moins le jeune shinigami.

- alors Jack, hurla Kenpachi comme à son habitude, on se fait cette revanche.

- Zaraki taicho, intervint Unohana, laissez lui le temps d'arriver et de souffler, vos amusement passerons après.

- Priorité aux dames Kenpachi, ajouta Kyoraku.

- Bon a part la partis ennuyeuse et les raclé a Kourosaki tu as fais d'autre chose non, demanda Ukitake.

- Ouai j'ai rencontré tous les potes de cette abrutis, qui soit dit en passant sont vraiment faible, j'ai rencontré Urahara et sa bande ainsi qu'un chat bizarre.

- Ah Youruichi-san, demanda Kyoraku.

- Euh oui au début je croyais que c'était juste un chat qui parlais mais il s'est avéré que c'est une femme qui…

- Tiens et comment as-tu découvert que c'était une femme ? questionna Unohana le plus innocemment du monde.

- Eh bien, commença Jack soudain mal a l'aise, disons qu'elle s'est juste un peu métamorphosé devant moi.

- Sacré veinard, s'écria Kyoraku, je donnerai beaucoup pour assister a se spectacle.

- Ah l'insouciance de la jeunesse, soupira Ukitake, bon j'ai encore du travail donc je vous laisse.

Il partit en shunpo laissant les autres sur place.

- bon je vais y aller aussi, annonça Kyoraku, sinon Nanao-chan va encore s'énervé pour rien.

- J'y vais aussi, ajouta Kenpachi, ne m'oublis pas Jack sinon je sens que sa va être ta fête.

- Ouai a plus.

Tous deux partir en direction de leurs division respective laissant Jack avec Unohana qui dégageait une aura inquiétante derrière son éternelle sourire.

- tu a l'air de t'être bien amusé, commença celle-ci.

- Si on veut, répondit Jack, mais je te rassure Youruichi n'a rien fait de mal elle m'a dit que c'était un divertissement pour elle et que sa l'amusait de voir la réaction des gens qui ne connaissais pas sa vrai forme.

- Apres tout connaissant le caractère emporté de cette femme je peux bien te croire.

- Merci, c'est sympa.

- Bon je te laisse aussi mes patient ne vont pas se soigner tout seul.

Et sans ajouté un mot elle partit Jack soupira il avait eu raison de passer sous silence le réveille de se matin, sinon sa aurait dégénéré. Il prit la direction de la onzième division en utilisant le shunpo après tout quand il utilisait le bankai il arrivait à se déplacer correctement pourquoi pas maintenant, le trajet se passa plutôt bien il n'y'avais pas foule dans les rue du Sereitei quand il arriva en vu de la onzième il soupira en pensant qu'il était devenu meilleurs a se truc, mais la seconde d'après il se prenait la porte pour avoir oublié de freiner.

- C'est en pestant qu'il se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Le lendemain il fut de nouveau convoqué a la première division pour une affaire urgente, pestant contre l'heure matinal et contre le vieux qui l'avait réveillé Jack s'habilla et se rendis a la première sans utilisé le shunpo. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de réunion il eu la surprise de voir tous les capitaines réunis.

- bon c'est pourquoi cette fois, demanda Jack agacé.

- Jack Wing vous avez été proposé au poste de capitaine de la troisième division.

*je n'apprends rien au fan de Bleach mais Ichigo veut dire fraise en japonais.

**Shinji fait référence a l'expression « muet comme une tombe »

Bon voila une fin de chapitre qui laisse deviner quelle sera la suite pour les teste qui permette de devenir capitaine je ne connais pas grand-chose donc si certain savent peuvent-il m'éclairer a se sujet merci.


	7. Chapter 7

Je sais je suis très mais alors très en retard mais j'avais plus aucune inspiration mais c'est bon c'est revenu donc voila le septième chapitre en espérant que sa plaira. Bonne lecture. Encore désolé pour les fautes

* * *

Capitaine Wing ?

- Jack Wing vous avez été proposé au poste de capitaine de la troisième division.

Cette annonce jeta un froid parmi les capitaines, certain changèrent même de tête a l'annonce de cette nouvelle comme Byakuya ou Kurotsuchi, qui n'avait jamais pu s'entendre avec Jack d'autre comme Komamura, Soi Fong ne bronchèrent pas puisqu'il n'avait rien de particulier contre Jack alors que les quatre autres qui sont Unohana, Kenpachi, Ukitake et Kyoraku souriaient largement.

- So-taicho, intervint Byakuya dont le teint avait blêmit, c'est une mauvaise blague cet irrespectueux ne peut pas devenir capitaine.

- Malheureusement pour vous, répliqua Yamamoto, se jeune a l'approbation de quatre capitaine et j'ai donné mon accord pour qu'il passe les tests.

- Alors accorder moi la faveur de le tester.

- Accorder.

Byakuya regarda Jack avec un regard qui n'augurait rien de bon tandis que Kurotsuchi se rassérénait, bien qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup se noble il était sur que se dernier ferait tous se qu'il pouvait pour l'anéantir. Jack de son coté que l'annonce avait surpris peinait a reprendre ses esprits.

- euh dites le vieux, commença-t-il, ce n'est pas une blague de mauvais gout ?

- non se n'en ai pas une.

- Et quels genre de condition doit je remplir pour devenir capitaine ?

- La première est d'avoir l'appui de 3 capitaine ou plus, dans votre cas vous en avez eu quatre, ensuite il faut que la chambre des 46 donne son approbation mais comme elle a été anéantis il y'a peu c'est a moi que revient la décision de valider le choix des capitaines.

- J'imagine que sa ne s'arrête pas la ?

- En effet nous devons savoir si vous êtes aptes au combat pour cela un capitaine va vous tester dans un duel, ensuite il faut que votre reiatsu soit d'un bon niveau sinon vous serez vaincu.

- Et je suppose qu'il y'a encore autre chose ?

- Oui vous devrez maitriser au mieux votre bankai dans les plus brefs délais afin que vous ayez les meilleures chances de survit pour la bataille à venir.

- Sa marche et contre qui je vais combattre.

- Kuchiki- taicho c'est déjà porté volontaire pour vous tester.

Jack regarda du coté de Byakuya qui arborait une mine triomphante comme si il avait gagné le gros lot, mais un sourire fendit le visage de Jack se qui en surpris plus d'un puisque tous savaient a quel point le capitaine de la sixième division pouvait être féroce en combat et l'animosité qu'il avait a l'encontre de Jack n'était plus un secret.

- parfait, reprit Jack, on commence quand ?

- immédiatement votre duel face à Kuchiki taicho se déroulera sur la colline du sokyoku.

- Et c'est ou ?

- Suivez les capitaines qui vous ont recommandé les autres vous attendront sur place pour servir de juges.

Les capitaines sortir un a un a la fin ne restait plus que Jack, Unohana, Kyoraku, Ukitake et Kenpachi.

- eh bien Jack, commença Unohana, il me semble que pour l'instant ton souhait va se réaliser.

- Pas si sur, intervint Kyoraku, Kuchiki taicho va tout faire pour que cela n'arrive pas.

- Il n'irait pas jusqu'à le tuer je pense, ajouta Ukitake songeur.

- Pff mais t'a pas les yeux en face des trous ou quoi, lui répondit Kenpachi, cette arrogant snobinar est prêt a le tuer si l'occasion s'en présente.

- On s'en fout, répliqua Jack, Retsu-san merci pour les encouragements, les autres ne vous inquiété pas il ne m'aura pas comme sa j'ai une belle surprise pour lui.

- Et bien allons-y on verra les progrès que tu as réalisé, dit Kenpachi en se dirigeant vers une porte dans le fond de la salle.

Les autres capitaines ainsi que Jack lui emboitèrent le pas, ils marchèrent quelque minute dans un couloir avec des escaliers qui montait vers le sommet, ils finirent par arriver sur la colline du Sokyoku, qui avait servit de lieu de combat quelque temps auparavant.

- Jack Wing, l'interpella alors Yamamoto, veuillez venir par ici que je vous explique votre épreuve.

- Je crois que j'ai comprit le vieux, répondit Jack, tout se que j'ai à faire c'est de battre le glaçon avec sa cuillère en argent dans…

- C'est cela, le coupa Yamamoto, mais nous nous passerons de vos comparaison sinon il se pourrait que je décide que vous ne soyer pas apte a devenir capitaine.

- Très bien on commence quand ?

- Quand vous serez prêt.

- Eh bien c'est parti, s'exclama Jack.

Contrairement a son habitude Byakuya ne répliqua pas et s'élança directement sur Jack en shunpo dans le but de le finir le plus vite possible, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le transpercer dans le dos Jack fit volte face et para le coup destiner à le tuer.

- tiens, dit ironiquement Jack, est tu surpris ou sa vient de moi.

- Il est vrai que je ne te pensais pas capable de suivre mon shunpo, mais sa ne fais rien tu mourras quand même.

Et aussitôt un violent combat s'engagea les deux adversaires cherchant a portant un coup fatal a l'autre, les échange perdurèrent un moment puisque les deux semblait de force identique, au bout d'un moment Byakuya rompit le combat pour reculer.

- déjà fatigué, questionna Jack.

- Chire, dit Byakuya pour toute réponse, senbonzakura.

Aussitôt sa lame du zampakuto se dispersa en centaine de lame semblable a des fleurs de cerisier se dispersèrent et foncèrent sur Jack qui fit monter son reiatsu pour se protéger mais cela ne suffit pas et il récoltât plusieurs blessures.

- tu parle d'un shikai chiant, s'exclama Jack.

- Hum je suis surpris que tu sois encore entier, répondit Byakuya, j'avais l'intention de te découper en tranche.

- Kiri no naka wo korosu, kirikaze.

- Ainsi voila ton shikai, minable si tu veux mon avis.

- On verra qui est minable après que je t'ai battu, kamaitachi.

Aussitôt une lame d'air partit des deux tonfas tranchant de Jack pour foncer sur Byakuya qui surprit les évita d'un shunpo, puis dans le même mouvement il renvoya senbonzakura sur Jack qui s'y attendait.

- sukōru, dit se dernier en faisant un mouvement de droite vers la gauche avec le tonfas de droite.

Aussitôt les lames s'éparpillèrent sans le toucher et dans la seconde qui suivit Jack commença à effectuer un mouvement de rotation avec ses tonfas.

- tatsumaki, s'exclama-t-il.

Et deux tornade partir en direction de Byakuya qui les éviter une fois encore en shunpo.

- moi qui pensais que tu serais plus difficile à combattre, dit Jack ironiquement.

- Rit tant que tu le peux encore, répondit Byakuya, mais tu oublie que nous avons une chose qui nous différencie toi et moi.

- Et c'est quoi.

- Bankai, répondit Byakuya en lâchant son zampakuto qui s'enfonça dans le sol, senbonzakura kageyoshi.

Et aussitôt les centaines de lame apparut autour de lui se dispersèrent en un millier plus petite, Byakuya perdit pas une seconde et les envoya sur Jack qui malgré ses technique de vent avait du mal à contenir la puissance du bankai. Sentant qu'il allait finir par perdre il décida qu'il était temps de changer de tactique il fit donc revenir son zampakuto en simple sabre, Byakuya surpris rappela ses lames.

- tu reconnais enfin ta défaite, demanda-t-il triomphant.

- Qui parle de défaite, répondit jack en mettant sa paume contre la pointe de son zampakuto.

- Tu veux faire quoi te transpercer la main ?

- Bankai, dit Jack qui souriait en disparaissant derrière un nuage de poussière tandis que son zampakuto disparaissait sous la pression de sa main, oni no kirikaze.

Une fois que le nuage de poussière autour de Jack disparut tout les capitaines purent voir se qu'il était devenue, sa peau avait viré au bleu foncer, ses cheveux avait poussé et blanchit, il était torse nu et portait le bas d'une armure de samouraï et quand il ouvrit les yeux ils étaient devenue rouge sang et cruel. Kenpachi le premier se remis de sa surprise puisque pour lui l'apparence comptait peu tous se qu'il voyait c'était un adversaire particulièrement puissant.

- alors tu as atteint le bankai, dit Byakuya toujours de marbre, on dirait bien que ta véritable apparence est ressortit, démon.

- Si un bankai fait ressortir la vrai personnalité d'un shinigami, répondit Jack en souriant avec de dents pointues, alors toi tu es une tantouse.

Sans répondre Byakuya s'élançât pour l'attaque avec la ferme intention de le tuer, jack se mit en garde avec le sabre de kirikaze, aussitôt le combat repris encore plus violent chacun des deux adversaires recevait des blessures et tout deux semblait toujours de puissance égale.

- Au bout d'un certain temps Byakuya en eu assez et décida d'en finir.

- seikei, dit-il, senbonzakura.

- Le test s'arrête ici, intervint Yamamoto.

- Pour quel raison so-taicho, demanda Byakuya.

- La puissance de Jack Wing est suffisante et puisqu'il maitrise le bankai il remplit les conditions nécessaires pour devenir capitaine.

- Comme vous voudrez, répondis Byakuya en rengainant son zampakuto.

- Eh le vieux, dit Jack en rengainant son propre zampakuto, pourquoi avoir arrêté le combat c'était génial.

- Parce que le but de se test était de savoir si vous étiez apte a devenir capitaine pas de tuer quelqu'un.

- N'importe quoi.

- Vous entrerez dans vos nouvelle fonction demain après midi, vous devrez me rejoindre a 13h30 dans les locaux de la troisième division alors profiter du temps qu'il vous reste pour vous préparer.

Et sur ses mots Yamamoto partis tranquillement en direction de son bureau, tandis que les autres capitaines faisaient de même un cri retentit bien connu.

- Jack, cria Kenpachi, je veux ma revanche maintenant.

- Zaraki taicho, intervint Unohana, je ne pense pas que se soit le moment pour ceci.

- Si justement après sa sera trop tard, allez ramène toi Jack.

- Il dit vrai Unohana-taicho, plaida Kyoraku, après que Jack soit passé capitaine il sera trop tard puisqu'il est interdit pour deux capitaines de se battre.

- Je suppose que je n'est pas le choix et bien soit je resterais ici pour soigner vos blessure puisque sa se finira en bain de sang.

- C'est parfait, repris Kenpachi, Jack plein puissance ne te retient pas.

- Pas de soucis c'est partis.

Et il fonça sur Kenpachi sans libérer son zampakuto le combat s'engagea encore plus violent que leur précédent les échanges était fait pour tuer l'adversaire et les deux combattants semblait bien décider à ne pas lâcher prise, au bout d'un moment Kenpachi recula et se mit à rire a gorge déployer.

- parfait, s'exclama-t-il, c'est parfait, Jack montre moi ton bankai ou je te jure que lors de ma prochaine attaque tu es mort.

- Nous somme quasiment du même niveau Kenpachi, répliqua Jack, avec mon shikai je pourrais t'avoir.

- J'ai déjà battu deux capitaines en bankai, alors dépêche avant que je ne perde patience.

Et sans prévenir il arrachât le bandeau qu'il avait sur l'œil droit se qui eu pour effet d'augmenter sa puissance d'une manière phénoménal, se qui surprit Jack et lui fit avoir une sueur froide qui coula le long de son dos.

- bankai, s'écria-t-il, oni no kirikaze.

Aussitôt il se transforma tandis que Kenpachi avait l'air plus heureux que jamais.

Le combat reprit plus violent que jamais, la puissance des deux adversaires se valait mais une fois encore Kenpachi prenait le dessus grâce à son expérience du combat. Il finit par se reproduire la même scène que lors de leur premier combat les deux adversaires firent monter leur reiatsu au maximum et foncèrent l'un sur l'autre. Les deux zampakuto se brisèrent et les deux protagonistes récoltèrent une énorme blessure au torse, mais ils restèrent toutefois debout chacun se jaugeant du regard, ils finirent par éclater de rire avant de s'effondrer en restant conscient.

- beau combat, apprécia Kyoraku tandis qu'Unohana se précipitait pour soigner les deux blesser.

- Peut-être, répliqua cette dernière, mais à l' avenir Zaraki-taicho et Jack je ne veux plus que vous vous amusiez de la sorte je ne veux pas passer tout mon temps à vous soigner.

- C'est un match nul Retsu, dit Jack, faudra qu'on le finisse tôt ou tard.

- Il a raison, répliqua Kenpachi.

- Je vois, repris Unohana qui souriait pour une raison inconnue.

Alors qu'elle avait finit de soigner suffisamment les deux idiots pour qu'ils puissent se relever et marcher, Kenpachi se releva et commença à partir.

- Jack, dit-il sans se retourner, un de ses jours on remet sa et je te battrai à coup sur.

- J'y penserai, répondit se dernier tandis que Kenpachi s'éloignait.

- C'était divertissant, dit Kyoraku, mais je vais devoir y aller j'ai encore un peu de travail.

- Je vais faire la même chose, enchaina Ukitake, je me sens en pleine forme alors je vais en profiter un peu.

Et tous deux partir rejoindre leur division respective laissant Jack et Unohana seul. A peine les deux capitaines éloigner les blessures de Jack se régénérèrent toute seul ne laissant aucune cicatrice.

- c'est bien se que je pensais, dit Unohana en examinant le torse de Jack, c'est bien de la régénération, une capacité de hollows non ?

- euh ouai, répondit Jack mal a l'aise, c'est un truc que je devais te dire mais je n'ai pas eu le temps.

- Et donc pourquoi possède tu cette capacité ?

- J'ai comme qui dirait un hollows qui traine dans mon âme avec kirikaze et du coup j'ai les mêmes pouvoirs que les hollows.

- Intéressant sa pourrait m'aider à développer la qualité de mes soins de savoir comment se passe cette régénération.

- Sa ne te dérange pas que je sois un monstre ?

- Au vu de ton bankai je pense que sa ne peux pas être pire.

- Euh ouai.

- Bon ce n'est pas que je m'ennui en ta compagnie Jack, mais j'ai aussi du travail donc je vais devoir te laisser.

- Dac mais mon état peut rester entre nous s'il te plait.

- Bien entendu ne t'inquiète pas pour sa.

Et tandis qu'Unohana s'apprêtait à partir Jack une comme une révélation.

- Retsu-San, s'écria-t-il.

- Oui.

- Après mon passage au grade de capitaine sa te dirais d'aller manger un morceau avec moi je t'invite.

- Oui avec plaisir au même endroit que la dernière fois je suppose ?

- Oui a 19h30 cette fois puisque je n'es aucune idée du temps que va prendre ma présentation a ma nouvelle division.

- Sa sera parfait.

- Une dernière question.

- Oui

- C'est quoi le seikei du glaçon ?

- L'explication que Kuchiki taicho nous a donner la première fois qu'il l'a utilisé a été que c'était le niveau deux de son bankai, et il possède aussi un troisième niveau qui augmente encore plus sa force destructrice.

- Un bankai a plusieurs niveaux ?

- Pour l'instant il est le seul qui possède un bankai avec plusieurs formes.

- Très bien c'est intéressant a savoir, bon je te dis a demain soir si on se voit pas avant.

- Oui, a demain Jack.

Tandis qu'Unohana s'éloignait en shunpo Jack réfléchissait, il se demandait si il était possible que tout les bankai est plusieurs forme ou si c'étais spécifique au glaçon.

Il finit par regagner sa chambre a la onzième division tout en réfléchissant si lui aussi pouvait développer au moins une autre forme pour son bankai. Une fois arriver chez lui il s'allongea et se rendis dans son monde intérieur il retrouva kirikaze qui apparemment l'attendais.

- et bien Jack sa faisait longtemps, dit-il en guise de salut.

- C'est vrai, répondit se dernier, depuis notre combat pour le bankai.

- Effectivement.

- Je voulais savoir quelque chose.

- Quoi donc.

- A tu d'autre forme que je puisse utiliser quand je suis en bankai ?

- Il est trop tôt pour que je te réponde.

- Pourquoi.

- Parce que ton bankai est récent et que cela risque de te détruire de savoir plus de chose qu'il n'en faut.

- Et si je décide d'apprendre tout seul ?

- Il ne se passera rien tant que tu ne connaîtras pas le nom de ma deuxième forme.

- Donc tu as bien une deuxième forme ?

- …

- c'est bon t'a vendu la mèche.

- Oui même si je ne change pas beaucoup j'ai bien une deuxieme forme.

- C'est génial quand pourrais-je l'apprendre ?

- Quand je l'aurais décidé et pas avant.

- Je pourrais te forcer.

- Tu ne le feras pas.

- C'est vrai, bon tant pis j'ai pas le choix j'attendrais mais je reviendrai te demander sa un jour.

- A toi de voir.

Jack réintégra alors son corps et constata qu'il faisait presque nuit, il se décida donc a manger quelque chose de rapide, de sa laver et d'aller dormir.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain il était midi passé alors en pestant il se leva prit une rapide douche et sans prendre le temps de manger se dirigea vers se qu'il croyait être les locaux de la troisième division, mais il s'avéra que s'était ceux de la huitième division et il se retrouva devant Kyoraku et Nanao.

- tiens bonjour Jack, le salua Kyoraku, tu ne devais pas te rendre a la troisième division pour 13h30 ?

- bin si mais je crois que je me suis perdu.

- La troisième se situe juste a coté de la quatrième si tu te dépêche tu pourras être a l'heure.

- Dac merci Kyoraku.

Et il partit en courant dans le sens inverse tandis que Nanao se tournais vers son capitaine.

- c'étais bien le nouveau venu, demanda-t-elle, Jack Wing ?

- oui pourquoi ?

- je croyais qu'il appartenait a la onzième division, pourquoi a-t-il rendez vous a la troisième ?

- c'est vrai que les lieutenants ne sont pas encore au courant, Jack a été promu capitaine de la troisième hier et entre en fonction aujourd'hui.

- Déjà mais cela fait a peine deux mois qu'il nous a rejoint et il n'est même pas passé par l'académie.

- C'est impressionnant pas vrai ? c'est se qu'on peut appeler un génie il est même au-dessus d'Hitsugaya Toshiro qui est pourtant très douer.

- Mais comment a-t-il pus devenir capitaine ?

- Il à affronter quelques un des meilleurs éléments du Sereitei, a tenu tête à deux capitaines et possède le bankai.

- Impressionnant mais il risque d'être en retard si il n'utilise pas le shunpo.

- Ah sa, répondit Kyoraku en repensant au peux de maitrise qu'avait Jack du shunpo.

Pendant se temps Jack qui était encore loin finit par se décider à utiliser le shunpo malgré le risque de se prendre les murs et une fois de plus il parvint sans encombre a la troisième division mais pensant que la porte serait ouverte il ne ralentit pas et se la prit de plein fouet, mais cette fois ci pour éviter de se retrouver a moitiés assommer il avait augmenté son reiatsu se qui fit que la porte vola en éclat quand il la percutât.

- Jack se retrouva alors devant Yamamoto qui le fixait avec une expression qui en disait long sur sa façon de penser sur la manière dont Jack était arrivé.

- bien Jack Wing, dit-il, maintenant que vous êtes la suivez moi je vais vous remettre votre manteau de capitaine et vous présenter a votre lieutenant et aux membres de votre division.

- Entendu le vieux, répondit Jack, et dites voir mes appartement seront ceux du capitaine ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Pour savoir.

Ils s'engagèrent dans un couloir pour arriver dans le bureau que le capitaine partageait avec son lieutenant, en entrant ils virent Kira assis a son bureau en train de travailler, dès qu'il les aperçut il se leva d'un bond.

- Yamamoto-So-taicho, salua-t-il, Jack que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ?

- Kira fukutaicho, répondit Yamamoto, je vous présente votre nouveau capitaine il entre en fonction aujourd'hui même.

- Ah dans se cas excuser moi Wing taicho.

- Ce n'est pas grave t'inquiète, répondit Jack.

Yamamoto c'était alors avancer vers un porte manteau derrière le bureau du capitaine et avait saisie un manteau blanc portant l'emblème de la troisième division et le tandis à Jack qui l'enfila.

- bien, repris Yamamoto, maintenant suivez moi tous les deux que les présentations officiel du nouveau capitaine a sa division se fasse.

Il sortit et marcha en direction de la salle de réunion de la division suivit de Kira et Jack qui se demandait de quoi il avait l'air la dedans.

Quand ils arrivèrent, tous les membres de la troisième division était rassembler et se demandait pourquoi ils avaient été convoqué ici alors qu'il y'avait encore du travail.

- Votre attention, dit Kira, Yamamoto sotaicho voudrais vous présenter notre nouveau capitaine.

Plusieurs personnes se mirent à parler en même temps mais tous se turent quand Yamamoto s'avança.

- pour répondre a la question que vous vous poser tous, commença-t-il, oui un nouveau capitaine a été accepte et sera a la tête de votre division, votre capitaine sera a partir d'aujourd'hui Jack Wing.

- Salut la compagnie, dit Jack en s'avançant.

- Dès a présent je vous laisse sous son commandement, reprit Yamamoto, j'espère que tout se passera bien sur se je vous laisse bonne journée a tous.

Et il partit sans rien ajouter, à peine fut-il hors de porter que beaucoup se mirent à protester car tous savait que Jack venait du rukongai et n'étais shinigami que depuis quelque mois, et personne ne voulais avoir de compte à rendre un novice d'après eux et ils ne se génèrent pas pour lui faire comprendre vu qu'aucun membre de la division n'avait entendu les rumeurs sur le nouveau capitaine.

- c'est inacceptable, gueula alors quelqu'un, Kira fukutaicho nous avons déjà eu un capitaine en remplaçant de ichimaru taicho et sa n'a pas marché alors qu'il aille ailleurs.

- Allons calmer vous, commença Kira.

- Bon et si vous commenciez par la fermez, cria Jack, vous n'êtes pas content de me voir pas vrais et bien designer quelqu'un pour me dire se qu'on me reproche.

- Très bien, dit l'homme qui avait protesté auprès de Kira, je suis le troisième siège de cette division et je dis que nous n'avons pas besoin d'un capitaine incompétent.

- Dit moi tient tu a ton poste et a ta vie, répliqua Jack.

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Tout simplement, dit Jack derrière lui avec son zampakuto sous sa gorge, que la prochaine fois que tu me sous estime je te tue, comprit ?

- Oui Wing taicho.

- Bien et c'est valable pour tous le monde ici présent, c'est clair ?

- Oui Wing taicho, répondirent tous les autres en cœur.

- Bien, repris Jack, a la base je voulais pas que sa se passe comme sa mais si vous m'obliger à être un tyran vous allez morfler, sinon je serai cool la seul chose que je demande c'est que vous agissiez comme avant et aussi que vous vous entrainiez un peu plus au combat nous rivaliserons avec la onzième division et puisque la plupart d'entre vous ont l'air plus intelligent que la majorité la bas sa ne devrais pas être difficile. Les seuls problèmes seraient Ikkaku, Yumichika, Yachiru, et Kenpachi.

- Mais notre travail taicho consiste à capturer les criminels en fuite, dit quelqu'un.

- Je sais bien mais imaginer un instant que vous tombiez sur quelqu'un de la trempe de Ikkaku, que ferez vous avec votre piètre niveau. A vous tous vous n'arriveriez pas a me blesser alors qu'Ikkaku le peut.

- La c'est vous taicho qui nous sous-estimer.

Sans répondre Jack fit monter son reiatsu jusqu'à se que plus un seul de ses hommes ne tienne debout a part Kira.

- d'autre question, demanda Jack.

- Non taicho.

- Bien maintenant que c'est régler retourner travailler.

- Oui

Et tous se dispersèrent retournant a leur occupation ne sachant pas quoi penser de se nouveau capitaine qui semblait pire que Kenpachi dans un sens.

- bien Kira, dit Jack en se tournant vers se dernier.

- Oui Wing taicho.

- Commence déjà par m'appeler par mon prénom comme avant sa sera déjà bien.

- Mais c'est un manque de respect envers un supérieur.

- Rien à cirer de sa ensuite a partir de demain faudra que tu m'explique en quoi consiste vraiment notre boulot quand on cherche pas des criminels.

- Très bien Wing-tai… euh oui Jack.

- Bon en attendant je vais aller voir a quoi ressemble ma chambre et me préparer j'ai un truc de prévu se soir.

- Euh mais tu devais pas commencer ton travail ?

- Demain Kira, demain

- Ok comme tu veux.

Jack partis donc en direction de ses appartements, lorsqu'il arriva il fut surpris par la différence de taille et de qualité de l'appartement par rapport à celui d'un quatrième siège, sans s'attarder il se dirigea droit vers sa chambre, s'affala sur son lit et s'endormit. Il se réveilla au alentour de 19h et c'est en pestant qu'il se leva se lava et se dirigea au plus vite vers le Sanzaku qui était assez éloigner il arriva au même moment qu'Unohana.

- Elle était vêtu comme a son habitude sauf qu'a la différance ses cheveux était détacher et dans son dos, quand il la vit ainsi Jack fut légèrement surpris.

- j'avais raison, dit-il en guise de salut.

- Quoi donc Jack.

- Tu es vraiment belle comme sa, tu devrais te coiffer plus souvent comme sa.

- Merci et toi tu a fier allure maintenant que tu es capitaine à croire que c'est se qu'il te manquait pour que tu sois encore plus séduisant.

- Merci.

- Bon et si on allait s'asseoir.

- Oui c'est une bonne idée sa coutera pas plus cher après tout.

Ainsi ils entrèrent et se dirigèrent vers une pièce privée que Jack avait demandé, tandis qu'il prenait place sans que personne ne les interpelles une serveuse plutôt mignonne s'approcha et demanda se qu'ils désiraient.

- un plat du jour, commanda une nouvelle fois Unohana.

- Oui et pour vous, dit la serveuse en se tournant vers Jack.

- Double entrecôte sauce moutarde avec des frites.

- Encore de la viande, questionna Unohana.

- Ouai j'adore vraiment sa et c'est une recette que j'ai gouté chez Kisuke et sa ma bien plus donc voila.

Ils mangèrent donc en discutant du séjour de Jack sur terre que Jack raconta en détail sauf le passage ou il c'est réveiller avec Youruichi à coté de lui et entièrement nue se doutant bien de comment sa se finirait.

La soirée toucha à sa fin et Jack raccompagna une fois de plus Unohana chez elle.

- bonne nuit, dit Jack sur le pas de la porte tandis qu'Unohana commençait à rentrer.

- Bonne nuit, répondit-elle.

Jack commença à partir quand Unohana le rappela.

- Jack, dit-elle.

- Oui

- Bonne nuit.

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa avant de faire demi tour et de rentrer chez elle.

- oui, dit Jack, bonne nuit.

- Il s'éloignât pour rejoindre sa division et sa chambre par la même occasion. A peine arriver chez lui il se déshabilla et se coucha pour s'endormir aussitôt.

- Le quelque jours plus tard un matin il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.

- Wing taicho, disais une voix

- Quoi, répondit Jack à moitie endormis

- Kira fukutaicho vous cherche.

- Dit lui que j'arrive dans 20 min.

- A vos ordres Wing taicho.

Le shinigami repartis laissant Jack dans son état semi-réveiller, au bout de 5 min il se leva prit une douche et un petit déjeuner rapide et se rendis a son bureau ou il trouva Kira occuper à remplir quelque document.

- salut Kira, dit Jack

- bonjours taicho, répondit Kira.

- Je t'ai déjà dit…

- Désoler c'est l'habitude

- Faudra la perdre dans se cas seul certain seront obliger de m'appeler comme sa.

- D'accord, bon on commence tu m'avais demandé de t'apprendre le fonctionnement et le boulot du capitaine de la troisième division pas vrai.

- Oui c'est vrai allons y.

Kira passa donc le majeur parti de la journée a expliqué à Jack comment fonctionnait la division les différentes taches dont chacun s'occupait. L'explication de Kira fut couper par la réunion habituelle des capitaines, lorsqu'il arriva il vit que seulement Yamamoto et Byakuya était présent.

- salut le vieux, s'exclama Jack en arrivant dans la salle, salut glaçon.

- Vous voyer so-taicho, dit Byakuya, il n'a aucun respect pour personne il ne mérite pas son poste.

- Si c'est juste des petite manie comme sa on peut bien faire abstraction, répliqua Yamamoto, nous avons besoin de renfort et se jeune homme a un grand potentiel.

- Bien so-taicho.

- Ce n'est pas la joie pour toi glaçon.

- Wing taicho, répondit Byakuya, je vous prierais désormais de montrer un peu plus de respect au autres capitaine au moins pour faire honneur a votre rang.

- J'y penserais, répondit Jack tandis que les autres capitaines arrivais.

- La réunion d'aujourd'hui, repris Yamamoto lorsque tous les capitaines furent présent, portera sur un rapport d'hitsugaya-taicho.

- Qu'est-il arrivé au gamin, questionna Jack.

- Si vous me laissiez finir vous sauriez.

- Ok dac j'ai rien dit.

- Donc comme je disais hitsugaya-taicho et sont équipe ont été confronté a des arrancars, et d'après le rapport il semblerait qu'il était plus puissant que le dernier que nous avons vu.

- Comment cela c'est il passer pour eux, questionna kyoraku.

- Assez bien dans l'ensemble puisque tous leurs adversaire sont mort sauf un qui a été ramener de force au hueco mondo par un des traitre à savoir Tousen Kaname.

- Pourquoi ramené de force, demanda ukitake.

- Il semblerait que l'arrancar en question était un espada et qu'il se soit rendu dans le monde réel sans autorisation.

- Je vois, dit Byakuya, en ayant un espada contre eux je comprends le mal qu'ils ont eu les battre.

- L'espada affrontait Kurosaki Ichigo, les autre arrancar c'était focaliser sur hitsugaya-taicho et son équipe.

- Dite le vieux, coupa Jack.

- Qui y'a-t-il encore.

- Je veux retourner dans le monde des humains.

- Pour quel raison.

- Parce que il y'a enfin des adversaires puissant à combattre c'est aussi simple que sa.

- Pour l'instant vous êtes plus utile ici que là-bas donc vous attendrez.

- Pfff c'est toujours les même qui s'amuse.

- Bien avez-vous des remarques sur la présente situation.

- Oui, répondit Kurotsuchi alors que les autre disait non, si je pouvais avoir un corps d'arrancar a disséqué je pourrais apprendre des tas d'information nous permettant de mieux les contrer.

- Malheureusement l'équipe sur place n'a laissé aucun corps que vous puissiez étudier.

- C'est désolant.

- Bien s'il n'y a plus de question retournez travailler.

Alors que tous les capitaines retournaient à leurs divisions respective Yamamoto soupira, cette guerre s'annonçait plus difficile que prévu et le manque d'effectif n'allait pas arranger les choses.

Pendant se temps Jack était de retour a sa division et tournait en rond comme un fauve en cage et pestait contre se saleté de vieux qui voulais pas le laisser allez dans le monde réel.

- Euh Jack, demanda Kira, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Rien c'est juste que pendant que je fais de la paperasse d'autre s'amuse avec des arrancars.

- Ah c'est sa.

- J'ai une idée, réunis tous nos hommes ont va s'entrainer.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais faut que je me défoule un peu et sa leur apprendra à se battre en équipe.

Pendant que Jack se dirigeait vers le terrain d'entrainement, Kira réunissait les hommes qui étaient surpris de cette demande. Quelques minutes plus tard quand tous les hommes de la troisième division furent réunis devant Jack sur le terrain d'entrainement et attendait les ordres.

- Bon, commença Jack, aujourd'hui session spécial d'entrainement former des équipe de trois et préparez vous a un entrainement difficile.

Les équipes se formèrent tandis que la plupart se posait des questions.

- Bien maintenant, repris Jack, vous allez m'attaquer par équipe chacun votre tour je pourrais ainsi juger de votre niveau, mais faite attention car je riposterais à coup sur donc tachez de ne pas mourir.

Un frisson de peur parcourut les membres de la troisième division car depuis que Jack était devenu capitaine ils s'étaient renseigné sur son compte et se qu'il avait après n'avait rien d'encourageant. L'entrainement commença Jack s'ennuyait visiblement et retenait ses coups au mieux aucun membre de sa division n'avait la force nécessaire pour le contrer efficacement, lorsque la dernière équipe fut passé tous les membres avait reçut son lot de blessures même si elle n'était pas grave.

- Puis-je me permettre, demanda Kira à Jack.

- Tous seul, questionna Jack.

- Oui.

Sans répondre Jack passa a l'attaque il se trouva que Kira arrivait à lui tenir tête, il sourit et continua d'attaquer tout en laissant monter son reiatsu au bout d'un moment Kira n'y tint plus et recula d'un bon.

- Eh ben, dit-il en essuyant la sueur qui coulait sur son front, tu es vraiment puissant.

- Merci toi aussi je ne pensais pas que t'aurais se niveau.

- Mais sa ne suffit pas, relève la tête Wabisuke

Aussitôt son zampakuto se transforma et forma une espèce de crochet carré, et il réattaqua, il frappa non pour atteindre Jack mais son zampakuto. Jack se contentait de parer se demandant ou il voulait en venir, après quelque vingtaine de coup Kira recula.

- Tiens c'est finis, demanda Jack.

- A ton avis combien de fois ai-je touché ton zampakuto, questionna Kira.

- Je dirais 20 fois pourquoi.

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase que son zampakuto pesa 20 fois plus lourd et il du le laisser trainer sur le sol.

- mais c'est quoi se bordel, s'exclama Jack

- le pouvoir de Wabisuke, commença Kira, est de doubler le poids de tout objet qu'il touche par exemple un zampakuto pèse maximum 1 kilos, si je le touche une fois il en pèsera deux, si je le touche une deuxième fois il pèsera 4 fois plus lourd qu'à l'origine et ainsi de suite.

- voila un pouvoir chiant.

Il planta alors son zampakuto dans le sol et fonça sur Kira en faisant apparaitre la peau de hollows sur ses poings.

Le combat fut assez bref le poing gauche entra en contact avec wabisuke qui se brisa net, tandis que le poing droit frappa Kira a la mâchoire et l'envoya voler a quelque mètres de la.

- Kira se releva tant bien que mal en se massant la mâchoire et en observant son zampakuto cassé qui était revenu sous forme sceller.

- c'est rare, dit celui-ci.

- Quoi donc, demanda Jack en rengainant son zampakuto qui avait retrouvé son poids normal.

- Qu'un adversaire dont le zampakuto est été touché par Wabisuke arrive à m'avoir faut dire que tu es le seul à avoir laissé ton zampakuto pour attaquer a mains nue.

- Ah ?

- Oui, et d'ailleurs comment t'a fait pour briser mon zampakuto.

- J'ai plus de reiatsu que toi je pense, répondit Jack pour pas révéler son état de hollows.

- D'accord.

- Bon aller tous le monde au boulot la récré est fini.

Tous les hommes de la troisième retournèrent a leur travail quotidien en se disant qu'il se serait bien passé de se qu'il appel une récré. Pendant se temps Jack qui n'avait aucun papier à trier se demandait bien se qu'il pouvait faire pour tuer le temps vu que Renji et Ikkaku n'étais pas la, et il ne pouvait pas aller voir Kenpachi puisqu'il était capitaine et que 2 capitaine en fonction ne pouvait pas s'affronter.

- Il se décida finalement à aller voir Yamamoto pour tenter de le convaincre de le laisser aller dans le monde des humains pour combattre les espadas.

- A peine fut-il arrivé qu'il sentit que Yamamoto était contrarié.

- yo le vieux, dit-il, qu'est ce qui se passe

- Wing taicho que faite vous la ?

- Je viens te demander si je peux remplacer Toshiro dans le monde réel.

- Non, Hitsugaya taicho convient parfaitement pour se travail.

- Tsss c'est chiant.

- Mais j'aurais bien une mission pour vous.

- C'est quoi ?

- Vous devrez aller dans le monde réel et demander a Urahara Kisuke s'il a finit se que je lui avais demandé.

- C'est tout ?

- Non vous devrez rapporter cet objet si il est finit.

- C'est toujours mieux que rien, et si je croise un arrancar ?

- Vous avez la permission de l'affronter si la situation l'exige

- parfait.

- Alors prévenez votre lieutenant de votre mission et partez dès que possible.

Sans ajouter un mot Jack repartis en direction de sa division il mit Kira au courant de sa missions et partis aussi sec mais en direction de la quatrième division. Une fois arrivé il demander a un membre de la division ou était Unohana.

- Unohana taicho est occupé, répondit-il, mais je peux prendre un message si vous voulez taicho.

- Non je dois lui parler de toute urgence, dit Jack.

- Il vous faudra attendre elle examine des patient, hey ou allez vous ?

Sans laisser finir le membre de la division Jack était entré avec la ferme intention de trouver unohana quand l'infirmier a qui il avait demandé des renseignements s'interposa.

- vous ne pouvez pas allez plus loin, déclara-t-il.

- Dégage de la je n'ai pas le temps pour les môme dans ton genre, répliqua Jack.

- Votre grade de capitaine ne vous autorise pas à faire irruption ici et a…

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase Jack dont la patience n'était pas son fort venait de faire monter son reiatsu le pauvre infirmier se retrouva au sol inconscient. Jack reprit sa marche et se retrouva, au détour d'un couloir, face à une unohana passablement irrité.

- jack je me doutais que c'était toi, dit –elle sans changer d'humeur, il n'y a que toi pour faire se genre de chose.

- Désolé je suis presser, répondit Jack, il fallait que je te vois

- Et pour quel raison ?

- Je pars en mission sur terre et je tenais à t'avertir.

- Et quand part tu, demanda unohana radoucit.

- Immédiatement le vieux a dit que c'était prioritaire.

- Je vois, c'est gentil d'être passé dire au revoir alors.

- Je ne devrais pas en avoir pour longtemps si des arrancar se montrent vite.

- Des arrancar ? en quoi consiste ta mission exactement ?

- A la base juste allée demander à kisuke s'il a finis je ne sait trop quoi et seulement si je croise un arrancar j'ai le droit de le combattre.

- J'en déduis que tu ne reviendras pas tant que tu n'auras pas affronté un arrancar ?

- C'est plus ou moins sa oui

- Tu es incorrigible, te battre tout le temps comme sa sans te soucier des conséquences va finir par te couter cher.

- Mais non ne t'inquiète pas, allez j'y vais a bientôt.

Cette fois se fut lui qui se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres d'unohana et il repartit en shunpo en direction de sa division pour mettre kira au courant puis en direction du portail. Une fois arrivé Yamamoto l'attendait pour assister à son départ.

- vous avez prit votre temps, grinça-t-il.

- Relax le vieux y'a pas le feu au lac, répondit Jack.

- Rappeler vous que ceci est urgent, et que si l'ennemi venait à s'emparer de l'objet qui va vous être remis nous auront beaucoup a y perdre.

- T'inquiète pas avec moi il sera en sécurité.

- Je l'espère ne trainer pas en route et faite attention.

Jack s'engagea dans le portail.

* * *

voila fin d'un nouveau chapitre j'espère que sa vous a plu je mettrais le prochain en ligne très bientôt a la prochaine tous le monde


	8. Chapter 8

voila le nouveau et dernier chapitre vraiment très en retard, désoler j'avais perdu la clé usb ou il était bonne lecture

**Petit contre temps**

Jack s'était donc engager dans le portail reliant le seireitei au monde réel et se retrouva une fois encore devant le magasin d'Urahara ou l'attendais le propriétaire et tensai.

- ah Jack, s'exclama Urahara, je ne pensais pas te revoir si tôt et avec le grade de capitaine de surcroit.

- Ouai j'ai pas mal insisté pour pouvoir venir, même si c'est juste pour prendre une babiole et rentrer aussi sec.

- Une babiole, rigola Urahara, pour répondre a ta question silencieuse la babiole comme tu l'appel pourrait nous permettre de faire beaucoup de dégât dans le camp adverse mais il n'est malheureusement pas encore finit.

- Tant mieux, répliqua Jack.

- Pourquoi ?

- Comme sa j'aurais plus de chance de trouver des arrancar et rigoler un peu.

Sans ajouter de commentaire Urahara l'invita à prendre un thé a l'intérieur pour qu'il lui raconte son passage au grade de capitaine, ils retrouvèrent Youruichi déjà attablée devant une assiette de senbei, elle se leva visiblement ravi de revoir Jack et lui souhaita la bienvenu avant de s'asseoir a ses coté pour écouter son histoire sur son passage au grade de capitaine.

Quand Jack eu finis son histoire la nuit était tombé Urahara lui proposa donc de passer son séjour a son magasin le temps qu'il finisse l'objet, Jack accepta vu qu'il n'avait pas d'autre endroit ou aller c'est a se moment la que Renji fit son entré dans la pièce l'air fatigué, il balaya la pièce du regard avec un salut plutôt maussade avant de s'arrêter net sur Jack et son manteau de capitaine.

- j'y crois pas, dit-il en guise de salut,

- En général abarai-fukutaicho, répliqua Jack avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, on salut autrement un capitaine à moins que vous n'ayez perdu vos bonne manière ?

- Désoler Wing-taicho, répondit Renji mal a l'aise devant la transformation du comportement de Jack, je suis inexcusable…

- Je te fais marcher, l'interrompit Jack en riant, tu crois vraiment que j'en ai quelque chose a ciré que tu t'adresse a moi comme avant plutôt que comme a un capitaine.

- Ouf pendant un instant tu m'as fait peur j'ai cru voir une autre version de mon capitaine devant moi.

Ils discutèrent ainsi un bon moment et une partis du dîner qui pour une fois ne fut pas interrompu par jinta sachant très bien se qu'il allait lui arriver s'il se mettait à chercher Jack. A la fin du repas Jack se tourna vers Urahara.

- je dors ou Kisuke, demanda-t-il, vu que Renji est la ?

- il y'a assez de place pour quatre dans la chambre que je prête a Renji…

- mais si tu veux tu peux venir dormir avec moi, l'interrompit Youruichi, si tu ne veux pas dormir dans la même chambre que Renji.

- Sa ira yoruichi, mais tant que Renji garde ses distance sa me dérange pas de dormir dans la même chambre.

- Comme tu veux, répondit yoruichi en faisant la mou sachant très bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas aller se coller a lui cette fois.

Jack et Renji prirent congé pour rejoindre leur chambre, tandis que yoruichi lançait un regard assassin a Renji qui frissonna en se demandant se qu'il avait bien pu faire pour la mettre en rogne.

- je te comprends pas, commença Renji en s'adressant a Jack une fois seul.

- Pour quelle raison ? répondit se dernier.

- Simplement que yoruichi te propose de partager sa chambre et toi tu refuse c'est étrange.

- Non pas spécialement j'ai juste mes raison mais la j'ai juste envi de dormir trier des papiers a longueur de temps sa fatigue plus que de se battre.

-A sa je connais, tu peux pas savoir comme sa fait du bien une mission comme sa.

- Maintenant si aller bonne nuit

- Bonne nuit

La nuit passa sans encombre et jack se réveilla a l'aube bien avant Renji il se leva fit sa toilette et sortis pour aller se promener, il tomba nez a nez avec yoruichi qui passait devant sa porte de chambre.

- tien bonjour Jack, dit-elle avec un grand sourire qui laissai deviner se qu'elle projetait de faire.

-Bonjour, répondit Jack prudent.

Et comme Jack s'y attendait et après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne au alentour elle tenta de lui sauter au cou dans le but de le serre contre elle. Jack esquiva et tenta de sortir de la boutique en shunpo, manque de chance pour lui yoruichi n'était pas surnommer la déesse de l'éclair pour rien et elle lui bloqua la route avant qu'il n'ait fait trois pas avec un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

- tu va perdre si tu veux jouer a se jeu la avec moi, lui dit-elle.

- Mais merde comment t'a fait sa, répondit Jack abasourdit sachant pourtant qu'il était rapide.

- Je suis la meilleurs au shunpo donc tu perdras a tous les coups contre moi surtout sans ton bankai.

Tandis que Jack pestait en essayant de trouver un moyen de s'échapper, yoruichi le fixait comme un chat fixe une sourit avant de lui sauter dessus pour la dévorer, c'est a se moment le qu'Urahara sortit de toilette mettant ainsi fin au petit jeu de yoruichi qui fit un clin d'œil a jack avant de partir en sifflotant. Urahara regarda la scène d'un air étonner mais ne dit rien à part un bonjour joyeux à Jack puis partis en direction du salon.

Jack après avoir prit son petit déjeuner empruntât a nouveau un gigai a Urahara puis sortis se promener dans l'espoir fou de croiser un adversaire valable, puis il lui vint a l'idée d'aller faire peur a un certain roux qui devait se diriger vers son lycée.

Il arriva alors que les premier élèves commençais a entré dans l'enceinte de l'établissement se disant que cet abrutis était du genre à être en retard il s'assit sur le muret à coter du portail en attendant. Il fut gratifié de nombreux coup d'œil admiratif des filles et d'autre plus envieux des garçons qui aimeraient bien être reluqué par les filles comme lui. Arriva le moment ou ichigo se profila a l'horizon avec la bande qui avait assisté a leur combat plus un ou deux humain normal.

Quand il aperçut Jack, ichigo pâlit en se disant que cette fois encore sa allait dégénérer tandis qu'ichida ayant remarqué le brusque changement d'attitude d'ichigo regardait se qui l'avait provoqué, il aperçut, Jack avec un mauvais sourire aux lèvres, il commença lui aussi a transpirer se disant que décidément ichigo avait le chic pour attirer les types ultra puissant. Jack descendit du muret et se dirigea vers le groupe d'une démarche nonchalante bousculant un loubard au passage.

- Hey toi, cria le loubard, fait gaffe ou tu va si tu veux pas que jte refasse ta gueule d'amour.

- Ferme la, répliqua Jack sans même se retourné.

Le loubard le saisit par l'épaule et commença à le retourner dans sa direction dans le but évident de lui en mettre une, mais il s'arrêta comme paralysé lorsqu'il croisa le regard du type qu'il s'apprêtait à corriger.

- t'a un problème, lui demanda Jack en lui décochant un regard charger d'envie de meurtre.

- Non aucun, répondit le loubard en déglutissant, excusez moi c'est de ma faute

Puis sans demander son reste il partis en courant dans la direction opposé de Jack qui reporta son attention sur ichigo qui se demandais bien se qu'il allait encore lui arriver puis Jack vit qu'il était blesser et haussa les sourcils.

- et bien gamin, commença Jack moqueur, qu'est ce qu'il y'a t'es tombé dans l'escalier ?

- sa ne te concerne pas, répliqua ichigo, qu'est ce que tu fiche ici ?

- rien de spécial j'avais du temps à tuer, mais vu que t'es blesser sa vaut pas le coup de risqué mon poste pour un combat minable.

- Les gars allez y sans moi j'arrive dans 5 minute juste le temps de finir de parler avec monsieur je me la raconte.

Les autres autour de lui hochèrent la tète en constatant que Jack n'avait pas l'intention de se battre et entrèrent dans le lycée.

- qu'est que tu me chante la, reprit ichigo, quel poste risque tu de perdre ?

- mon poste de capitaine gamin, répliqua Jack avec un grand sourire.

- Ils ont fait de toi un capitaine, demanda ichigo abasourdit.

- Et oui mon pauvre vieux c'est bien sa, maintenant quand tu viendras a la soul société t'aura deux capitaine sur le dos. Je te plains mon pauvre.

Puis sans ajouter un mot il tourna les talons et partis en direction des hangars qui habitait les vizard, tandis qu'ichigo pensais qu'il était maudit pour avoir a dos deux capitaine aussi puissant que Jack et Kenpachi.

Jack qui avait fait un détour par le magasin d'Urahara pour laisser son gigai, était arrivé sur le lieu de résidence des vizard et comme a sa première visite l'endroit était entourer par une barrière de kido mais cette fois il passa a travers sans problème, il se retrouva donc devant les vizard au grand complet tous avec une occupation plus ou moins farfelu.

- je vois que sa glande beaucoup ici, s'exclama Jack pour attirer l'attention.

Les vizard se retournèrent surpris car ils pensaient voir ichigo mais non a la place il y'avais Jack avec son manteau de capitaine sur les épaules qui les regardais moqueur. Lisa qui était en train de lire un de ses livres porno le referma avant de parler.

- eh bien qui voila, c'est mon beau gosse. Je te manquais tant que sa ?

- allons Lisa, la coupa shinji, se n'est plus un shinigami ordinaire c'est un capitaine alors un peu de respect quand même.

- Le respect ne passe pas forcement par les formule de politesse shinji, répondit Jack a la place de Lisa, et pour répondre a la question je suis juste en visite le temps que Kisuke finisse un truc pour moi.

- C'est gentil d'être passé alors, continua shinji, si tu venais nous raconter un peu se qu'il t'est arrivé pour que tu deviennes capitaine si vite après notre dernière rencontre.

Jack acquiesça et s'assit sur une chaise pour commencer a raconter son passage au grade de capitaine et aussi sans trop en dire de la mission qui lui avait été confier, il passa ainsi une bonne partis de la journée a parler avec les ancien capitaine et lieutenant répondant au question quand il le pouvait. Une fois que tout est été dit il prit congé et repartit comme il était venu sous le regard de Lisa.

- alala, souffla-t-elle.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe encore, demanda shinji.

-Juste que je me disais qu'il aurait pu rester avec nous plutôt que de retourner la bas.

- Oublie sa, il est plus utile au sereitei qu'ici, et puis de toute façon on le reverra sûrement pour la bataille de cette hiver.

Tous acquiescèrent en silence se doutant bien que cette bataille serait loin d'être facile.

Jack quand a lui était en train de retourné chez Urahara en se disant que le manque de chance devait être d'actualité surtout pour lui parce que a chaque fois qu'il venait dans se monde il ne se passait jamais rien d'intéressant. Il arriva au magasin et trouva Urahara sur le pas de la porte visiblement en train de l'attendre.

- salut Kisuke, dit Jack, quoi de neuf.

- Je t'attendais pour te dire que l'objet que tu dois ramener au sereitei sera bientôt prêt et donc si tu pouvais rester dans les parages sa m'aiderai beaucoup car je crains que des arrancar ne tente de le voler une fois finis.

- Pas de problème.

- Je suppose que pendant se temps tu ne feras pas de bêtise ou quelque chose d'irréfléchi ?

- Ah bon ?

- Enfin on verra bien

Sans en ajouter plus Urahara retourna à l'intérieur et se dirigea vers son labo pour terminer son travail. Jack allais rentrer quand une forme noir bondit du toit pour atterrir souplement sur son épaule.

- je te tien Jack, s'écria yoruichi percher sur son épaule.

- Pas sur, répliqua se dernier, sous ta forme de chat tu ne m'aura pas.

A peine eut il finit sa phrase que yoruichi le maintenait dans ses bras sous sa forme humaine et qui plus est entièrement nue.

- et maintenant, lui murmura-t-elle a l'oreille, j'ai gagné.

- Ouai si tu veux, répondit Jack, maintenant lâche moi et va t'habiller sinon sa va jaser si on nous voit comme sa.

- Hum je sais pas, moi j'aime bien être collé à toi. T'a peur qu'unohana l'apprenne ?

- Oui t'a tout comprit maintenant lâche moi s'il te plaît.

- Comme tu veux mais viens pas te plaindre que je te fais plus de câlin après.

- Sa risque pas sa.

Elle se re-transforma en chat et disparue aussi vite qu'elle était arrivé tandis que Jack se grattais la tête en essayant de penser a autre chose que se corps souple et désirable qui était collé au sien il y'a encore quelque seconde. Soudain quelque chose le détourna de ses penser et sur ses lèvres se dessina un sourire satisfait, un énorme reiatsu venait de surgir de nulle part et se dirigeait dans sa direction. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps un homme atterrit devant lui vêtu entièrement de blanc, des cheveux gris un immense sourire barrant son visage dont les yeux était fermé.

- oh mais que vois-je, s'exclama se dernier, un capitaine que je ne connais pas, moi qui pensais trouver hitsugaya-taicho.

- Désoler de te décevoir, répliqua Jack avec un grand sourire, toshiro doit être occupé ailleurs.

- Se n'est pas grave ce n'est pas comme si je le cherchais de toute façon. Alors à qui ai-je l'honneur de parler et de quelle division es-tu le capitaine ?

-Jack Wing, répondit Jack, capitaine de la troisième division et toi face de renard t'es qui ?

- Face de renard, rigola l'homme avant de redevenir sérieux et que sont sourire s'élargisse encore, ichimaru gin je suis ton prédécesseur j'étais capitaine de la troisième.

- Ah j'ai de la chance aujourd'hui, je rencontre quelqu'un de vraiment fort moi qui pensais tomber sur un simple arrancar.

- Un simple arrancar, releva ichimaru, tu m'a l'air d'avoir une grande confiance en toi dis moi.

Jack lui répondit par un sourire éclatant qui reflétait sa joie d'avoir un adversaire fort puis fit monter son reiatsu en flèche tout en guettant un signe de faiblesse chez son opposant qui se contenta de sourire encore plus largement.

- il est vrai que seul un espada pourrais te tenir tête, repris ichimaru, et encore cela n'est pas sur vu que tu n'as même pas sortis ton zampakuto. Je comprends pourquoi tu a tant confiance en toi.

- Je pourrais massacrer tous tes petits camarades hollows sans soucis ex-capitaine, répliqua Jack, comme je l'ai fait avec le premier arrancar que j'ai croisé.

- Ah voila la réponse au pourquoi notre éclaireur ne revenais pas nous pension bien que quelqu'un l'avais tué. Mais n'en tire aucune fierté je te pris c'était le plus faible de tous.

- C'est loin derrière maintenant je suis plus fort qu'a se moment la.

- Je n'en doute pas un instant.

-Bon et si tu me disais se que tu veux je déciderais alors si je te ramène vivant ou en petit morceau au seireitei.

- Je suis la pour récupérer un certain objet, et quand a me capturer ou rêve insensé me découper en morceau tu auras beaucoup plus de mal que tu ne le pense.

- Et toi tu auras plus de mal encore a récupérer l'objet car c'est moi qui suis en charge de sa protection et de sont transport.

- Bien sa facilite les choses, une fois que tu seras vaincu je pourrais rentrer tranquillement et avec mission accomplit et un bonus qui est la tête d'un capitaine.

- Essai donc face de renard.

Jack dégaina alors son zampakuto et fonça sur ichimaru qui sortis le sien a une vitesse ahurissante pour le contrer se qui eu pour effet de faire sourire Jack. Sans attendre un violent combat s'engagea, Jack bien qu'aillant sous estimer son adversaire était heureux car il affrontait quelqu'un de vraiment fort et la rien ni personne ne pourrait l'empêcher de tuer… ou d'être tuer. Cette pensée le fit frissonner de plaisir pouvoir mourir en combattant quel belle mort.

Les deux combattants bondir en arrière en même temps pour reprendre leur souffle, tous deux portait quelques blessures sans graviter et tout deux continuait de sourire.

- j'admets que tu es plus fort que se que je croyais, lâcha Jack.

- Je te retourne le compliment, répliqua ichimaru.

- Mais sa m'empêchera pas de te tuer.

- Vraiment ? mais cela peut-être valable pour toi aussi.

- C'est une belle nuit pour mourir.

En effet la nuit était tombée pendant leur duel et la lune éclairai les deux combattants qui se trouvaient au sommet d'une tour sous des myriades d'étoiles.

- il est vrai que c'est une belle nuit, repris ichimaru en regardant le ciel, donc tu te sent près a mourir sans regret.

- Si cela devait arriver aucun regret de ma part mais tu n'y arriveras pas, répliqua Jack, le kido ne fonctionnera pas c'est trop lent et ton wakizashi est bien trop court pour m'atteindre derrière le barrage de mon épée.

- Jugez les apparences se révèle parfois… mortel.

Jack était en train de s'interroger sur le sens de cette phrase quand il vit ichimaru se mettre dans une drôle de position pointant son zampakuto dans sa direction, a se moment il se posa encore plus de question et se concentra un peu plus.

- voyons quel sont tes réflexe, dit joyeusement ichimaru.

- Tu compte faire quoi à cette distance ? répondit Jack avant d'entendre ichimaru prononcer.

- Transperce le, shinso

Aussitôt le zampakuto d'ichimaru s'allongea a une vitesse folle et Jack ne réussi à dévier la lame que de justesse mais récoltât quand même une blessure au bras gauche, lorsqu'il regarda de nouveau ichimaru il vit que son zampakuto avait reprit sa forme normal et que se dernier le regardait avec amusement.

-je ne m'attendais pas a se que tu le vois, dit ichimaru, maintenant pleine vitesse voyons se que tu vaux vraiment. Transperce le shinso.

Cette fois Jack eu toute les peine du monde a le voir sans parler de le parer ou de l'éviter, ichimaru s'amusait a transpercer le corps de Jack a divers endroit lui infligeant plusieurs blessure qui bien que sérieuse n'était pas mortel, a un moment il stoppa ses attaque pour regarder Jack avec un regain d'intérêt en effet tout les blessure qu'il venait de lui infliger était en train de disparaitre sans laisser de marque, a se moment Jack releva la tête un regard plein d'envie de meurtre braquer sur ichimaru et éclatât de rire.

- pas mal, lui dit jack, mais tu as fait une grosse erreur tu aurais du me tuer quand tu le pouvais encore maintenant c'est finis j'en ai assez de ton zampakuto.

- Oh et que va tu faire? t'enfuir ? répliqua ichimaru

Pour toute réponse Jack rigola encore plus, avant de placer la pointe de son zampakuto contre la paume de sa main gauche, sous le regard inquisiteur d'ichimaru.

- j'espère que tu n'a pas peur des démons, lui demanda Jack.

- Bien sur que non, répondit ichimaru son sourire s'accentuant.

- Bankai, dit alors Jack tandis que son zampakuto disparaissait sous forme de vent, oni no kirikaze.

Un nuage de poussière s'était levé cachant ainsi Jack a la vu d'ichimaru, se dernier ressentit alors l'incroyable pouvoir émergeant de Jack avant que la poussière ne tombe, puis alors que cette dernière se dispersait il l'aperçut enfin, une peau bleu sombre, des cheveux long et blanc, le bas d'une armure de samouraï en guise de vêtement et enfin des yeux rouge cruel, il tenait a la main une épée gigantesque a tranchant unique et ressemblant a un kukri.

- et bien voila un bankai repoussant, s'exclama ichimaru, quel sont ses pouvoirs.

- A toi de le découvrir, répliqua Jack dans son dos avant de le trancher.

Ichimaru avait paré l'attaque in extremis et s'était éloigner pour mieux se remettre en garde.

- quelle vitesse époustouflante, remarqua ichimaru, j'ai bien faillis y passer ce coup ci.

- Mon bankai n'augmente pas seulement ma vitesse mais aussi ma puissance, et maintenant finis la rigolade pleine puissance tu vas mourir ici ichimaru gin.

- A toi l'honneur, répliqua gin toujours souriant.

Jack s'élança et même s'il cantonais ichimaru a la défense et arrivait a l'inquiété suffisamment pour qu'il perde son sourire, Jack n'arrivait pas a le toucher son épée créant un véritable bouclier d'acier autour de lui. Plusieurs fois Jack du esquiver a grande vitesse l'attaque de shinso qui visait son cœur. Au bout d'un certain temps ichimaru rompit le combat en haletant avant de ré-afficher son sourire.

- eh bien je ne pensais pas devoir en arriver la mais tu ne me laisse pas le choix, dit ichimaru en adoptant une autre position avec son zampakuto.

- Comme si t'avais d'autre carte dans ta manche, répondit Jack, face de renard

- Bankai, dit simplement ichimaru, kami…

Il fut interrompu par un violent coup de pied fouetter au visage qui l'envoya voler a plusieurs mètre de la. Jack regarda la personne qui l'avait interrompu et vit que c'était yoruichi et elle toisait ichimaru d'une façon qui n'augurais rien de bon.

- yoruichi, s'exclama Jack, qu'est que tu fiche bordel il est a moi.

- Tu es beaucoup moins séduisant sous cette apparence jack, répliqua-t-elle puis reprenant son sérieux, pour l'instant tu n'es pas apte a te frotter au bankai de ce type, Kisuke a finit l'objet rapporte le au seireitei et vite il y'a de grande chance qu'il envoi des renforts pour l'aider.

- Mais bordel de…

- Elle raison Jack, l'interrompit Urahara, ta mission passe avant tout même si tu étais prêt a mourir se soir ta mission passe avant alors ramène sa au commandant veut tu.

Il lui tendit un paquet enveloppé dans un chiffon à peine plus gros qu'un ballon de foot. Jack bien qu'énervé le prit pour mieux l'observer, tandis qu'ichimaru se relevait pour regarder tour à tour les nouveaux arrivant et jack avec le paquet que venait de lui remettre Urahara.

- ce n'est pas très poli d'interrompre un combat, dit alors ichimaru, mais je vous suis reconnaissant d'avoir apporté l'objet que je suis venu chercher.

- Ichimaru gin, répliqua Urahara, tu vas rester ici avec nous bien sagement pendant que jack rentre a la soul société.

- Désolé Urahara-san, cette proposition n'est pas recevable.

- Ce n'était pas une proposition, reprit Urahara en faisant passer benihime en shikai, mais une obligation.

Le sourire de gin sembla s'affaisser puis réapparut comme par magie, il commença a ricaner comme s'il venait d'entendre une excellente plaisanterie puis regarda Jack avec un intérêt accru et un sourire sadique.

- Pour quelqu'un comme toi, commença-t-il, je trouve que le rôle de toutou ne te va pas du tous.

- Qu'est que tu veux dire, répliqua Jack furieux.

- Tous simplement que tu es juste un petit chien qu'on utilise jusqu'à se qu'il se lasse de toi.

- La ferme, l'interrompit yoruichi en fonçant sur lui à toute vitesse.

Urahara soupira et avant d'aller prêtez main forte a yoruichi se tourna vers Jack.

- N'écoute pas se que te raconte se serpent, lui dit-il, il est douer pour faire douté les gens.

- Je ne doute pas, répliqua Jack puis avec un sourire il ajouta, et moi qui pensais que c'était un renard.

- Tu es incroyable, lui dit Urahara, trouver le moyen de plaisanter en se moment est tous bonnement incroyable.

Jack lui répondit par un grand sourire avant de se tourner vers yoruichi et ichimaru.

- Yoruichi laisse le 5 minutes, s'exclama-t-il, et toi ichimaru gin c'est vrai que pour l'instant je suis un petit toutou, mais le costume de gentil chien tombera, le loup montrera sa vrai nature et sa sera alors beaucoup plus drôle.

Ichimaru le regarda étonné par sa tirade lui qui pensais avoir touché un point sensible, voila que Jack rentrait dans son jeu. Et pire encore il lui lançait un défi.

- Quel impressionnante confiance, railla ichimaru, mais je crains que tu ne puisses partir d'ici si tu t'entête a ramener se paquet.

- Pas de chance, répondit Jack, je dois rentrer mais je m'occuperais de toi la prochaine fois et cette fois personne ne m'empêchera de te tuer.

Puis sans attendre de réponse il ouvrit le senkaemon et commençait à partir lorsqu'ichimaru avec un grand sourire lui envoya shinso pour le tuer, il ne dut la vie sauve qu'a yoruichi qui dévia le coup et donc se fut l'objet que jack portais sous le bras qui reçut les dommages.

- Lâche-le, s'écria alors Urahara en s'adressant a Jack.

Mais c'était trop tard l'objet que tenait jack émis une petite explosion qui le propulsa a travers le senkaemon ou il explosa une nouvelle fois de manière plus monstrueuse qui fit trembler la terre et le portail disparu suite a sa.

- Dommage, commenta ichimaru, je l'aimais bien. Et en plus j'ai perdu se fameux objet je me demande comment va réagir aizen.

- Ichimaru, s'écria yoruichi en colère, tu es mort.

- Oh, mais il me semble que tu t'énerve bien beaucoup pour peu de chose. Est-ce que par hasard tu te serais entiché de se jeune ?

- La ferme.

Elle passa a l'attaque la colère n'aidant pas elle n'arrivait pas a toucher ichimaru qui prenait un malin plaisir a l'énervé de plus en plus. Au bout d'un certain temps il réussi à se mettre hors de porté et ouvrit un garganta.

- Tu t'enfuis, s'exclama yoruichi, reviens te battre lâche.

- Je ne m'enfuis pas, répliqua se dernier, seulement je n'est plus rien à faire ici et m'amuser avec toi n'est pas a l'ordre du jour.

Il continua à rire en entrant dans le garganta puis tandis qu'il se refermait il se pencha par la maigre ouverture qu'il restait.

- Bye-bye, dit à yoruichi avec un grand sourire en agitant la main.

- Espèce de…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le passage c'était refermé, elle pesta un moment toute seul avant de se tourner vers kisuke qui avait l'air abattu.

- Kisuke, s'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant vers lui, il n'est pas mort n'est ce pas ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit lentement se dernier son cerveau cherchant un moyen de savoir, bien que se n'était pas une bombe l'explosion était assez puissante pour le tuer et…

- Mais il était en bankai, il devrait juste être blessé si on ouvre le portail il sera sûrement dedans ou mieux il sera a la soul society.

- Je ne sais pas, je n'est pas le pouvoir d'ouvrir le même portail que lui.

Yoruichi poussa un cri de rage et se retourna en entendant des bruits de course se diriger vers eux. C'était hitsugaya et son équipe qui arrivait après avoir sentis le reiatsu de gin.

- Que c'est il passé, interrogea hitsugaya.

- Hitsugaya, s'emporta yoruichi, ouvre le senkaemon vite c'est urgent.

- Pour quel raison.

- Vite on peut peut-être encore sauver Jack.

Pour une fois hitsugaya ne chercha pas à comprendre et ouvrit le portail, sans attendre yoruichi se précipita a l'intérieur pour chercher Jack, tandis qu'Urahara répondait aux questions muette des personne présente en leurs expliquant se qu'il c'était passé.

Yoruichi était arrivé au porte du seireitei et venait de les franchir elle n'avait trouvé aucune trace de Jack dans le passage elle questionna les garde pour savoir s'il était arrivé jusqu'ici, les garde lui répondirent que non que personne n'avais franchit ses porte a part elle depuis plusieurs jours. La tête basse elle du admettre la réalité Jack avait péri dans l'explosion et il faillait que le capitaine commandant soit eu courant.

En arrivant dans la salle de réunion des capitaines elle fut surprit de voir qu'ils étaient tous présent et semblait l'attendre, elle les mit au courant d'une voix éteinte sous les regards désoler de la plupart des capitaines, sauf bien entendu du capitaine de la sixième et de la douzième qui trouvèrent qu'il avait eu se qu'il méritait mais ne firent pas part de leurs penser. Unohana était devenue livide et semblait avoir perdu l'usage de la parole, soi fong regardait yoruichi avec inquiétude car elle semblait plus affecté qu'elle n'aurait du l'être. Kenpachi ainsi que kyoraku et ukitake ne savais que dire ou faire et se contentèrent de rester silencieux.

Se fut finalement Yamamoto qui rompit le triste silence qui s'était installé a la fin de la tirade de yoruichi.

- Il est regrettable, commença-t-il, de perdre quelqu'un de la valeur de Jack Wing il aurait pu être un grand atout pour le seireitei. Et il est encore plus regrettable d'avoir perdu l'objet dont il avait la charge.

Yoruichi releva la tête tout comme les capitaines qui pleuraient silencieusement sa mort sans rien laissé paraitre.

- So-taicho, dit yoruichi dont la voix tremblait, avec tout le respect que je vous dois je pense que votre cœur a du se dessécher et qu'il n'ya plus l'ombre d'un sentiment en vous.

- Shihoin yoruichi, répondit Yamamoto, bien que la perte de Jack Wing soit regrettable l'âge m'a apporté suffisamment d'expérience pour savoir ou se situe les priorités. Pour l'instant la guerre qui se prépare pour cette hivers est plus importante que tout le reste, nous pleureront la disparition de nos mort lorsque tous sera terminé.

- Vous n'avez pas de cœur, s'exclama yoruichi.

Unohana elle était resté silencieuse mais de livide elle était devenue étrangement pale mais demeurais silencieuse car le capitaine commandant avait raison ils ne pouvaient se permettre de pleurer maintenant. Quand a elle ses sentiments attendront qu'elle soit seule.

Pendant se temps yoruichi ne se contenait pas elle continuait d'invectiver le capitaine commandant avec force jusqu'à se que kyoraku le visage entièrement dissimilé par son chapeau s'approcha d'elle.

- Ecoute, dit-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante en posant une main apaisante sur son épaule, tout le monde ici regrette la mort de Jack mais si nous commençons a nous dispersé nous pourrions en subir les conséquences même si sa fait mal pour plusieurs d'entre nous, le deuil de jack devra attendre.

Yoruichi finit par se calmer mais kyoraku fixais byakuya et kurotsuchi tous deux avait l'air de tous sauf triste mais il ne fit aucun commentaire et regagna sa place. Yoruichi prit congé et retourna sur terre pour annoncer la nouvelle aux autre qui le prirent mal dans l'ensemble mais tous était d'accord sur un point ils pleureraient sa mort plus tard mais tous promirent de s'occuper d'ichimaru.

Les dernier au courant de la mort brusque de Jack fut le vizard, qui furent mit au courant par ichigo qui bien n'ayant pas beaucoup de sympathie pour se dernier respectait la peine des autres. L'effet de l'annonce eu un effet désagréable pour ne pas dire dévastateur sur les vizard mais aucun ne dit mot et se contentèrent d'acquiescer en silence.

Chacun retrouva petit à petit ses occupation habituelle en attendant la guerre qui se préparait car elle serait certainement très dure physiquement comme moralement.

Cependant dans l'espace reliant le seireitei à la terre un corps flottait. Un corps bleu sombre avec de longs cheveux blancs.

voila fin de l'histoire merci de l'avoir lu, je ne sais pas si je ferais une suite.


End file.
